La Historia del Caos
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Antes del mito de su nombre y la leyenda de su poder, había un prodigio sobre su nacimiento. Ambas partes del talismán estaban destinados; predestinada la maldad su así como la nobleza de su hermano. Diversas situaciones los llevaron a la cúspide de la epifanía. Sin importar quién se atravesaría en el destino de más temible guerrero, con temor susurraría su nombre: Lord Caos
1. ¿Profecía Cumplida?

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros de Fan Ficción, me presento ahora con un fic especial que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo por dos importantes detalles.**

 **El primero es porque hoy, 11 de septiembre del 2018… ¡CUMPLO SEIS AÑOS EN FAN FICCIÓN! (Como siempre hago en cada aniversario, soplo un espanta suegras y lanzo confeti al aire mientras hago girar una matraca XD)**

 **Parece increíble que ya lleve seis años en estos lares (Bueno, en realidad 5 y medio debido a mi retiro temporal de la página XD) pero en realidad es todo un mérito porque parece que el promedio de muchos autores es d años y yo llevo mucho más que eso. Supongo que es gracias a mi gran y loca imaginación que alguna vez me hizo reconocido por estos lares en mi mejor época… y a que también porque en verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el mundo real XD**

 **Y ahora que estoy de regreso después de mi tan merecido retiro, estoy listo para la acción y traer nuevas y disparatadas historias con temáticas diferentes a las que se suelen ver por estos lares en donde es el Creek quién predomina, ¿Por qué será? (me froto el mentón pensativo)**

 **Pasando ahora al segundo detalle, en los aniversarios de años pasados los fics especiales que he hecho se han enfocado o en Butters o el hermano gemelo OC que le inventé llamado Leonardo que era un odioso y patán de grandes proporciones y esos fics que he hecho de ellos tuvieron una buena aceptación, así que ¿Por qué no repetir la misma fórmula?**

 **Solo que en esta ocasión no usaré al Leonardo (Leo) o al Butters que ya he usado varias veces en otros fics. Los que manejaré aquí serán al Leo y Butters de Empire Wars, uno de mis más grandes fics que tiene temática de fantasía medieval en donde ellos son algunos de los protagonistas (Mejor dicho, en donde Leo es el antagonista principal siendo conocido como Lord Caos) contando la historia de sus orígenes y el por qué Leo es un guerrero sediento de sangre lo que hace a esta historia una pre-cuela del fic que mencioné antes y que posee a las clásicas parejas de siempre (Creek, Dip, Style, Buny, Chregory y demás junto con algunos derivados y Crack) metidas en mil y un locuras en su afán de salvar ese mundo de fantasía.**

 **También lo hago porque siempre consideré a Lord Caos uno de los mejores antagonistas que he creado (Junto con Ice-Berg de mis fic Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar & Ice-Berg: El Último Demonio del Frío) y era momento de indagar en su pasado, en especial porque es uno de mis OC a los que más dibujos les he dedicado en mi cuenta de DevianArt, sobretodo porque en su momento fue muy aclamado y querido por las personas que leyeron Empire Wars en un inicio.**

 **Explicado todo eso, comencemos. South Park blablablá a Trey y Matt blablablá pero el fic y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

 _Hace cientos de años, cuando la moneda de cambio era la vida misma, existió un guerrero sin igual cuya sed de sangre y ansias por dominar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus ojos lo convirtieron en una leyenda; una que ha transcendido el paso de los siglos y que seguirá siendo recordado y temida hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Que fue creado para proteger el mundo en el que nació, pero que debido a su pasión por los combates y hambre de poder que le hacían desafiar por igual y sin remordimiento alguno tanto a víctimas indefensas como a todo aquel que considerase digno de morir por el filo de su espada, le hicieron perder todo rastro de pensamiento racional haciendo que se volviera todo aquello que se suponía debía detener y erradicar._

 _Un individuo que con la sola mención de su nombre sembraba el terror en los corazones de aquellos que lo oyeran, provocando que, entre lamentos y súplicas, le rezaran a todas las deidades existentes para que los protegieran de su ola de caos y destrucción desmedidas que jamás pudo ser saciada._

 _Alguien que a pesar de representar lo peor que podría llegar a ser el ser humano, fue una pieza clave en la lucha en dónde se jugó el destino del mundo y de cada uno de sus habitantes salvándolos a en más de una ocasión debido a inesperados giros del destino que en algún momento lo llevaron a cuestionarse sobre cada una de sus atroces decisiones._

 _Ésta es la historia que cuenta los inicios de ese individuo, que fue moldeado por las diversas experiencias de la vida convirtiéndose en el cruel y sádico guerrero que con su sola presencia hacía temblar hasta el último rincón del mundo conocido y que fue llevado más allá de los límites de lo que cualquier otra persona o criatura podría soportar, pero que ha podido superar no solo gracias a su admirable fuerza de voluntad, sino por contar con el único ser que siempre ha estado ahí para él aceptándolo tal y como es orando para que corrigiera su endemoniada actitud muy a pesar de su temor personal y constante de ser víctima de su férreo y hostil espíritu amante de la violencia._

 _He aquí la historia detrás del mito, detrás de todas las leyendas que giran en torno a tal personaje digno de los relatos más horridos que se hayan escrito. Detrás de la imagen que todos aquellos que han oído de él le tenían, detrás de su máscara como asesino despojado de sentimientos y cualquier ápice de humanidad que solo encontraba placer con el sufrimiento ajeno._

 _La historia del que por toda la eternidad será recordado como el temible y legendario…_

 _ **LORD CAOS…**_

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: ¿PROFECÍA CUMPLIDA?**

Todo comenzó en el año 10.350 de la Tercera Edad que se originó cuando el Dios Primario dividió a los humanos en diferentes culturas e idiomas.

Era el día 10 del Quinto Mes, el oscuro manto de la noche adornado por las distantes e infinitas estrellas envolvía por completo a un pueblo independiente y totalmente ajeno a cualquier reino o país estando fuera del conocimiento de cualquier mapa, que a pesar de poseer varias viviendas simples, no tiene muchas estructuras sobresalientes o que se puedan considerar extravagantes aparte de algunos templos dedicados a las grandes deidades y dentro de uno de estos alumbrado por antorchas y bañado por los rayos de la Luna que estaba posicionada justamente encima claramente se estaba llevando a cabo un parto debido los potentes gritos de una mujer que usaba todas sus fuerzas por traer al mundo el fruto que lleva dentro de sí.

Al parecer asistieron todos los habitantes que estaban juntos cerca de la entrada custodiada por unos soldados esperando noticias y hablando entre sí ansiosos o preocupados, como si se tratase de algo fuera de lo usual y diferente a un parto normal.

Todos usan ropas simples, como togas o túnicas, que no variaban mucho de individuo como si con esto intentasen decir que casi todos tenían el mismo estatus social siendo que nadie al parecer era más rico o más pobre que otro o superior en algún sentido, cosa que no se vería en cualquier otro pueblo, ciudad o reino en dónde siempre existirán personas menos afortunadas que atesorarían las pertenencias de sus pares o que estos se los echasen en cara para sentirse más superiores de lo que piensan que son o los usen y se aprovechen de ellos y de sus necesidades para tener más de lo que ya poseen hundiéndolos más en su miseria.

Una aparente utopía en donde todos son iguales y tenían los mismos derechos sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad y una completa rareza en un mundo en donde el peligro, muerte, miseria y corrupción puede provenir tanto por fuentes externas provocadas por aquellos cuyas mentes y espíritus han sido corrompidos por sus deseos egoístas esparciendo su maldad como una plaga infectando todo a su paso; como desde adentro de las maneras menos inesperadas que nadie pudo haber previsto.

-Cálmate, Steven- pidió un hombre alto, castaño y con una envidiable condición física digna de un guerrero curtido que ha tenido una vida llena de batallas -debes tener Fe en que los dioses ayudaran a Linda en estos momentos tan cruciales- le puso una mano en el hombro a otro, que claramente eran hermanos debido al gran parecido que poseían, porque caminaba de un lado a otro muy inquieto sudando a pesar de la baja temperatura del aire.

-¡No puedo evitarlo, Bud! Conoces muy bien los riesgos que una Mística embarazada corre durante el parto. Si la flama de la vida de mi amor se apaga esta noche… ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!- era el conyugue de la mujer que en esos momentos estaba haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de gestar.

-No dejes que tus miedos te consuman. Hazle caso a Bud y confía en que los dioses le darán a mi hermana la misma fuerza que me dieron a mí cuando yo también estaba dando a luz al fruto de nuestro amor- intervino una bella mujer rubia que cargaba a un pequeño bebe de no más de dos meses de edad envuelto por una cobija azul que dormía plácidamente -nuestro pequeño Jack- lo meció un poco viéndolo con todo el amor que una verdadera madre le transmitiría a su retoño.

Justo cuando Steven abrió la boca para decir otro comentario que reflejase la preocupación que carcomía su espíritu, el inconfundible sonido de un llanto se hizo presente en el tenso ambiente acallando los cuchicheos de los presentes que de inmediato posaron su vista a la entrada del templo.

-Ya nació… ¡MI HIJO O HIJA YA NACIÓ!- mitigó sus miedos y logró que esbozara una amplia sonrisa cuyos dientes parecían reflejar los rayos del astro nocturno e ingresó al lugar corriendo seguido junto por su hermano, cuñada y sobrino cuando los guardias le dieron pase libre al separar las lanzas que bloqueaban el paso dejando atrás a los demás que nuevamente comenzaron a hablar entre sí solo que ahora ya mucho más animados dando gracias a las grandes deidades por el suceso.

El interior del templo estaba también alumbrado por antorchas y, como era de esperarse, posee diversos adornos para venerar a los dioses con estatuas de diversos tamaños hechos a la imagen de cómo estas personas los ven; altares y sitios para meditar, armas, armaduras y pinturas que fácilmente tienen siglos de antigüedad y que si pudieran hablar contarían tantas historias como el número de estrellas que hay en el firmamento.

Las paredes de igual manera podrían contar historias al tener gravadas relieves sobre los fundadores del pueblo desde sus humildes inicios y del largo viaje que han hecho a través de las épocas hasta llegar a lo que son ahora habiendo lidiado con todo tipo de desafíos manteniéndose firme en sus convicciones.

Serían una inspiración para cualquier otra cultura que en verdad valore su propia identidad e intente conservarla sin que esta se mitigue o pierda con el pasar de los años o por las malas influencias que ya se mencionaron antes; cosa que incluso en civilizaciones que supuestamente no pueden ser influenciadas o alteradas como la de los elfos es difícil de lograr pese a su supuesta pureza en comparación a otras razas y que intentan por todos los medios posibles mantener sus creencias y costumbres intentando no dejar que las malas experiencias que han tenido por parte de los demás los influyan negativamente.

Debido a la euforia, Steven en ningún momento se detuvo a dar las gracias ante las esculturas de los dioses y siguió corriendo hasta el cuarto del que provino el llanto de su hijo o hija recién nacido abriendo las puertas de un fuerte empujón gritando el nombre de su pareja.

Adentro hay tanto hombres como mujeres usando túnicas muy ornamentadas que indican que son sacerdotes de un estatus social muy superior a los que están afuera y rodean en círculo a la mujer que era el centro de atención estando postrada en una cama. Recitaban un conjuro colectivo porque todos hacían las mismas señas con las manos siendo rodeados cada uno por su respectiva aura que variaba de individuo a individuo y que se combinaban en una sola envolviéndola por completo para así darle la fuerza que requería para tal labor y que su hijo recién nacido pudiese salir sin ningún problema.

-¡LINDA!- como lo haría todo hombre que ame a su mujer, intentó acercársele para ver cómo se encuentra pero fue detenido por unos monjes que extendieron sus manos derechas en señal de alto negando con la cabeza -¿Qué pasa? ¡¿LE OCURRIÓ ALGO GRAVE A MI MUJER?!- otra vez permitió que sus grandes temores lo dominaran como si fuesen demonios.

-Descuida, mi hija solo está exhausta- quiso calmarlo una de las presentes más ancianas cargando un bulto en sus arrugados y aguados brazos -¿Por qué no mejor saludas a tu hijo?- se lo ofreció esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba la ausencia de muchos dientes perdidos con los años.

-¡ESPEREN!- cuando Steven iba a recibirlo con todo placer, otro anciano habló para que le hicieran caso -¡Otro! ¡VIENE OTRO BEBÉ EN CAMINO!- la impresión de todos fue tal que por un momento dejaron de recitar el conjuro ahora compartiendo en sus caras la misma expresión de asombro apenas procesando lo dicho.

-¿Una Mística dando a luz a dos bebes al mismo tiempo? ¡Nunca había ocurrido algo así!- exclamó un anciano al que parecía darle un infarto por la sorpresa -a menos de que se traten de…

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡TODOS VUELVAN A CONCENTRARSE!- no desperdiciando segundo alguno, el mismo viejo guió a los demás para que volvieron a recitar ese hechizo y ayudar a la mujer que parecía a punto de desfallecer por seguir haciendo tal esfuerzo.

-Dioses, por favor denle la fuerza y no me la arrebaten, ¡Se los pido!- suplicaba impotente Steven al haberse llevado una mano a la boca solo pudiendo limitarse a ver los movimientos que hacía su mujer y cuyos gritos eran como lanzas que se incrustaban su cabeza haciéndole temblar de forma involuntaria y sudase a chorros respirando de forma agitada cerrando tan fuerte su otra mano que se estaba sacando sangre de la palma.

-Tú puedes, hermana…- su cuñaba también se sentía impotente y se le desgarraba el alma al verla sufrir del mismo modo que le ocurrió, solo que el doble. Bud la tomó de una mano susurrándole: "No pierdas la Fe, Nelly"

¿Qué sentiría un hombre si viese al amor de su vida pasando por esa situación? Todo dependería del carácter del individuo, pero seguramente la mayoría se vería invadido por una desmedida angustia, que sin importar que tan fuerte, esta lo llevaría hasta los límites de la cordura humana.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡IIIIIIAAAAAHHHHH!- con unos últimos y desgarradores gritos finales, la rubia pudo al fin terminar de dar a luz a su segundo retoño que fue recibido por otro anciano -ah… ah… ah…- su respiración era entre cortada, y a pesar de que los monjes y monjas hacían todo lo posible para reponerla y que ese enorme esfuerzo no le arrebatara la vida, se había puesto pálida como si su alma inmortal estuviese a punto de abandonar su debilitado cuerpo.

-¡MI AMOR!- no esperó a que le diesen permiso esta vez y se le acercó apartando bruscamente a los que la estaban entre él y ella una vez que su segundo hijo fue retirado, pero el resto seguía recitando ese hechizo para reponerla -¡¿Cómo te sientes?!- le tomó de una mano y le acarició sus antes dorados cabellos y que estaban desordenados, empapados por sudor y opacos -¡Por favor dime que estás bien!- estaba por derramar lágrimas por creer que esta sería la última vez que la vería con vida.

-Yo… yo voy a estar bien, querido… no te pre-preocupes- tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para sonreírle con calidez intentando calmarlo -ahora… ahora quiero ver a mis bebes…- pidió a medida que su piel y pelo recuperaban de a poco su tono natural, lo que le sacó un suspiro de alivio porque significaba que iba a reponerse y escapar de las garras de la muerte.

-Como quieras, hija. Aquí tienes al primero. Felicidades, es un varón sano que posee tus mismos ojos celestes- su madre le pasó al primero que salió de su vientre estando ya calmado.

-Mi primer ángel del cielo…- lo recibió con manos temblorosas cargándolo con cuidado de no soltarlo cuando su esposo se puso a su lado para también admirarlo -¿No es hermoso, Steven?

-Claro que lo es- él amañó con acariciarle la cabeza, pero para la sorpresa de ambos y de los que estaban más cerca de ellos, el recién nacido le apartó la mano con un manotazo como si intentase decir que no quería recibir ese tipo de cariño de su parte -¿Pero qué…?- no podía creer que una criaturita recién nacida como él no solo demostrara tener esa fuerza, sino una aparente gran rebeldía nata que no es muy común en otros bebes que acaban de llegar al mundo.

-Oh, se nota que es un niño con mucho valor y energía- eso le sacó una risa a la madre de Linda -que es más de lo que se puede decir del otro que sigue llorando- ordenó que le entregaran a su otro bebe que continuaba chillando sin control alguno.

-Ya, ya. Mi pequeño- milagrosamente apenas lo sostuvo y meció lo calmó haciendo que sus llantos se convirtieran en tiernas risas que pudieron aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado por el acto del parto. Alguien susurró: "Estos son los verdaderos milagros de la vida"

-Si son dos varones, eso los hace gemelos- murmuró Nelly acercándoseles para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y fuera de todo peligro -querido, ¿Crees que sea posible que ellos se traten de…?- mostraba la misma sorpresa que ese viejo tuvo al ver que serían dos en vez de uno.

-Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones- con el tono cortante con el que su pareja la interrumpió, le decía que dejara ese comentario para otro momento -¿Qué nombres le pondrán?- intentó desviar la atención de todos con esta pregunta.

-Como ya saben… si es niño le pondríamos el nombre de mi padre, Leonardo…- la nueva madre enfocó su vista en el primer gemelo que salió de ella que se apegó a su cuerpo buscando atención de su parte -y parece que le gusta- le acarició la cabeza -pero nunca pensamos en que nombre le pondríamos al otro si tuviéramos dos varones…- miró al otro que seguía riendo extendiendo sus manos para tocarle la cara.

-¿Qué tal el nombre de tu abuelo? Leopold. Parece que es una tradición que los nombres de las siguientes generaciones en nuestro linaje comiencen con la letra L y tengan algún parecido entre ellos, ¿No lo creen, hijas?- recomendó la madre de ambas rubias riendo por esa analogía.

-¿Leopold?- Linda volvió a posar su vista en el bebé que tiene en su brazo derecho -¿Qué dices, cielito? ¿Te gusta ese nombre para ti?- a modo de respuesta, el nene le agarró los cachetes continuando riendo de manera adorable -lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Qué dices, querido?- miró a su conyugue esperando su aprobación, pero este pareció haber entrado en alguna especie de trance totalmente distanciado de la conversación de todos -¿Steven?

-¿Te pasa algo, hermano?- parpadeó un par de veces cuando Bud le tocó el hombro -¿Tan sorprendido te quedaste al ver que serías padre de dos niños que se te olvidó cómo hablar?- creyendo que su estado se debía al asombro, quiso bromear para que lo superase.

-… eh, no, no. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es solo que…- vio la mano con la que quiso acariciar al primer gemelo y después a él que soltó un gemido antes de mover de manera involuntaria un pie pateando por accidente a su hermano que de nuevo se puso a llorar -Es solo que… creo que este niño…- afiló la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo para el desconcierto del otro guerrero

-¿No te gustan los nombres Leonardo y Leopold para ellos debido a lo mucho que se parecen? ¿Qué nombres sugieres?- su suegra arqueó una ceja al notar su descontento.

-No, no. Están bien así. Es solo que no puedo creer que sea padre no de uno, sino de dos bebés- no quería preocupar de algún modo a su pareja y accedió a que fuesen nombrados así.

-Entonces así se llamaran. Nuestros pequeños Leonardo y Leopold Stouch- Linda los arrulló un poco logrando así calmar al primero y dejase su aparente actitud hostil y que el segundo volviera a sonreír con toda la alegría del mundo.

(…)

Más tarde esa misma noche, y después de que se anunciara el nacimiento de los gemelos a los pueblerinos para que volvieran a sus hogares también muy sorprendidos al saber que se dio a luz a dos bebes en lugar de uno solo, todos los involucrados en el parto estaban en una sala de reuniones dentro de ese mismo templo hablar sobre el suceso.

-En toda la historia de nuestro pueblo ya han habido casos en los que una Mística ha tenido más de un hijo, pero nunca dos gemelos exactamente iguales al mismo tiempo. Algo sin precedentes- hablaba el que parecía ser el líder de los sacerdotes debido a las decoraciones en sus prendas.

-¿Será posible que esa vieja profecía que se dictó hace tantos siglos al fin se hizo realidad con el nacimiento de estos dos bebés?- cuestionó otro generando que todos comenzaran a hablar entre sí debatiendo sobre la veracidad de esa pregunta.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para sacar ese tipo de conclusiones. Es decir, las personas de otras regiones también pueden tener gemelos cuando menos se lo esperan y no por eso los vuelven una anomalía, ¿Verdad?- Bud quería apaciguar las aguas.

-Esto es demasiado como para ser una simple casualidad como tanto afirmas- el sacerdote jefe se paró de su asiento, y manteniendo juntas las manos tras su espalda, se acercó a un muro lleno de esos relieves que cuentan míticas historias -nuestros más lejanos antepasados habían predicho que algún día el mundo entero se vería envuelto en una crisis que no se había visto desde la guerra que se llevó hace eones entre nuestras sagradas deidades contra las fuerzas del Rey del Inframundo en la que se jugó el destino del mundo y de cada alma existente.

-Por eso crearon nuestra civilización, para qué de entre nuestra larga dinastía de guerreros encargados de cuidar este bello mundo y cada uno de sus habitantes de las garras del mal, surgieran dos hermanos gemelos únicos en su tipo que desempeñarán un papel clave que podría cambiar el rumbo de esa guerra, ya sea para bien o para mal, con sus decisiones- detuvo un momento su relato para girar y ver a los demás que estaban atentos a lo que decía, en especial Steven y Linda, que en contra de los deseos de este y de Nelly, decidió ir a la reunión.

-Pero también dijeron que debíamos tener cuidado con ellos y no separarlos de ningún modo, porque aunque por separado tal vez se vuelvan buenos guerreros, solo permaneciendo juntos podrían usar todo su potencial y hacer cosas que nadie más podría lograr. Además de que uno complementa las fallas y carencias del otro, y si no cuentan con su mutua ayuda, estas los sobrepasaran y se volverán seres desequilibrados que fácilmente podrían encontrar su perdición.

-Sí, pero eso justo lo que más me preocupa. La profecía dijo que podrían cambiar el rumbo de esa lucha para bien o para mal. ¿Qué tal si al permanecer juntos mientras crecen para volverse poderosos guerreros se den cuenta de que pueden lograr más que cualquier otro guerrero por separado y eso les haga tomar el camino que no queremos que tomen?

Todos comenzaron a discutir los beneficios y riesgos que conllevaba dejarlos crecer. En más de una ocasión a ellos les dio gran temor de que ese conflicto profetizado se hiciese realidad sumergiendo a todo el mundo en una era de oscuridad sin salvación alguna, por lo que estaría bien adiestrarlos para que se vuelvan unos dignos defensores que protejan todo lo que exista cuando pongan de su parte en ese atroz evento para que cumplan con el propósito por el que nacieron.

Pero la posibilidad de que se descarrilen y terminen volviéndose todo lo opuesto a lo que ellos esperan que sean era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si en vez de ser los salvadores del mundo se conviertan en los artífices que lo llevarán a su completa destrucción?

Cualquier decisión que tomen deben proseguir con precaución para que ese temor tan arraigado a sus sagradas creencias no se haga realidad y terminen perjudicando al mundo en su afán y sentido del deber por querer protegerlo.

-¿Qué van hacer con mis pequeños?- lo que más le importaba a Linda era la decisión final que tomarían para el futuro de sus recién nacidos. Steven le sujetó una mano para darle fuerzas.

-De momento vamos a dejarlos crecer y vivan sus vidas como si fuesen cualquier otro niño de nuestro pueblo. No los traten de manera privilegiada o con mayor rudeza y nunca les hablen sobre la profecía, críenlos como lo harían cualquier otros padres y madres de nuestra sociedad y denles amor y afecto cuando lo necesiten, pero sean estrictos y duros cuando sea necesario.

-La crianza y enseñanzas que uno reciba de joven será lo que definirá el curso de su vida y en lo que se convertirá al crecer. Tengan siempre esto en cuenta y nunca lo olviden porque solo así ellos se volverán los guerreros encargados de salvar el mundo cumpliendo con la profecía que tanta preocupación le ha generado a nuestra gente con el pasar de los siglos- esta decisión era todo lo que ella quería oír sintiendo como otro gran peso se le retiró de sus hombros.

-Descuiden. Nosotros les daremos todo el amor que tenemos y educaremos con las bases fundamentales que todo guerrero encargado de proteger el mundo debe tener, ¿Verdad, querido?- ahora ella fue la que lo tomó de la mano.

-Por supuesto, mi amor, por supuesto…- esto lo dijo más por decir que por en verdad estar ilusionado por al fin ejercer la labor de padre, como si la emoción que tuvo antes de que su mujer diera a luz se le hubiese sido arrebatada de tajo por ese golpe que recibió por parte de su primer hijo siendo reemplazada por una especie de apatía.

(…)

Con ese asunto resuelto, pudieron volver a su hogar para descansar no sin antes arrodillarse ante un altar de los dioses dándoles las gracias por ese par de bendiciones que recibieron pidiendo que les den lo necesario para educarlos correctamente y guiarlos por el buen camino y cumplan con la labor por la que fueron puestos en el mundo.

Linda dormía profundamente por el cansancio, pero Steven no lograba conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba y rodaba en la cama muy inquieto hasta que soltó un bramido y se incorporó pasándose una mano por su cabello café. La miró esbozando una débil sonrisa para sobarle su largo y sedoso cabello dorado con cuidado de no despertarla y la arropó mejor antes de retirarse del cuarto.

Caminaba cabizbajo metido en sus pensamientos siendo seguido por las miradas de las pinturas y estatuas que decoraban el interior de la casa que se preguntaban qué era lo que lo acomplejaba y solo se detuvo al pasar cerca del altar-cuna en dónde reposaban sus hijos.

Ellos también descansaban plácidamente, y para saber cuál es cuál, les amarraron en sus muñecas derechas pequeñas cuerdas que tienen pegadas una tela con sus nombres. Cualquiera sentiría mucha ternura al ver a unos niñitos como ellos durmiendo de ese modo, pero él solo frunció el ceño viéndolos fijamente, más en específico, a Leonardo que empezó a removerse inquieto al sentir su agria mirada hasta despertarse abriendo pesadamente sus bellos ojos.

No se puso a llorar ni nada parecido, permaneció en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada sin parpadear ni una sola vez y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si estuviese desafiándolo de algún modo irrespetando la autoridad que un padre tendría sobre su hijo.

¿En verdad es posible que un bebé recién nacido ya tenga esa actitud hostil y un orgullo que lo lleve a ir en contra de lo que los demás esperan de él? Para cualquier otra persona esto sería algo de lo más ilógico que ralla lo delirante, pero para Steven, eso era lo que transmitía esa mirada que ya parecía la de un guerrero que ha sido moldeado por la dura experiencia de la vida.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete tanto que no te permite dormir?- dejó esos pensamientos de lado al oír la cansada voz de su suegra que no estaba muy lejos de él al estar sentada en un mueble especial para meditar.

-Creo que esa respuesta es más que obvia, señora Manguber- contesto sin despegar sus ojos de los del niño, como si estuviesen compitiendo para ver quién duraba más sin parpadear, hasta que eventualmente el menor perdió al bostezar y girar quedando de medio lado abrazando a su hermano que no se incomodó de ningún modo y se le apegó dándole la espalda.

-Te entiendo. ¿Tu preocupación radica en que el primero de ellos termine por volverse todo lo opuesto a lo que queremos que se vuelva y en vez de ayudar al mundo lo perjudique, cierto?- ser tan anciana y haber presenciado tantas cosas le han dado un buen ojo perceptivo -yo también lo noté. Este chico tiene algo que ningún otro que haya visto posee. Algo que puede ser tomado tanto una virtud como un defecto, que podría transformarlo en un salvador o en el peor de los males. Es mitad y mitad- se paró a su lado, haciendo notar la enorme diferencia de alturas que él le lleva también viendo de forma despectiva a su nieto.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que voy hacer con este niño? Prometí que le daría a él y a Leopold el mismo trato y crianza que cualquier otro padre les daría a sus hijos, pero si mis sospechas y temores son reales, creo que tendré que ser tan estricto y rígido de lo que mi padre lo fue con Bud y conmigo para asegurarme de que no se convierta en lo que más tememos.

-¿Se te olvidó lo que dijo Adrián? No los trates diferente a cualquier otro chico de nuestra pacífica sociedad. Si tratas de hacer que vaya en contra de su propia naturaleza solo lograrás que se vuelva todo aquello en lo queremos que sea, pero si sabes guiarlo del modo correcto y en verdad pones de tu parte para que canalice aquello que lo hace especial para el bien conseguirás que se vuelva mucho más de lo que esperamos de él para que así con todo orgullo puedas decir que es tu hijo.

-Recuerda que toda aquella persona, en su afán por evitar algo, puede llegar a causarlo sin que se dé cuenta. Así que piénsalo mejor antes de hacer algo de lo que tanto tú como los demás se puedan arrepentir- le palmeó el hombro y se acercó a la cuna para acariciarles el cabello a los gemelos causando que Leopold se removiera pero sin quitar su sonrisa y que el otro soltara un leve gemido frunciendo levemente el entrecejo para así irse haciendo que el sonido de su cayado interrumpiera el silencio de la noche hasta perderse en la oscuridad de esta.

Steven la vio irse antes de posar nuevamente su vista en sus hijos. En su mente resonaba el consejo que ella la dio, en especial la parte en donde alguien al querer detener algo que teme lo termina haciendo y todo el esfuerzo hecho para eso habrá sido totalmente contraproducente.

Eso solo lo acomplejaba aún más y muy frustrado se rascó la nuca susurrándole a los dioses de que le den la sabiduría y templanza para poder cumplir con esta labor y amañó con retirarse con la esperanza de que en caso de dormir su mente se aclarará, pero se detuvo también sobándole el escaso cabello que poseían tratando de transmitirles algo de amor y cariño de su parte, pero cuando Leonardo abrió ligeramente los párpados para verlo de reojo otra vez sintió la misma agresividad y desafío que transmitió con ese manotazo.

-La profecía decía que si se mantenían juntos uno compensaría las fallas del otro equilibrándolo…- murmuró ahora viendo a Leopold que seguía durmiendo inocentemente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría -espero contar con tu apoyo para que me ayudes en esta difícil labor, hijo mío- se inclinó depositándole un beso en la frente a ambos para regresar a su cuarto.

No sabía que el destino tenía otros planes tanto para Leonardo como para Leopold, y que sin importar todo lo que intente, no se podría borrar lo que se ha escrito en piedra ni alterar la voluntad de los dioses, que por más blasfemo que esto pueda sonar, son los que permitirán que se convierta en aquello que tanto lo atormentará en sus más nefastas pesadillas y que algún día atormentará en las pesadillas de los demás.

 **Capítulo uno completado el 10/05/2018. Editado y subido el 11/09/2018.**

 **¿Les gusto? Como este fic es para conmemorar tanto mi sexto aniversario como a uno de mis mejores antagonistas, le puse mucho empeño y cuidado al primer capítulo. ¿Y quieren saber otra cosa? Como algún día pienso volver Empire Wars un escrito original (Teniendo que cambiar muchas cosas claro está) la idea para su pre-cuela originalmente la tenía preparada como escrito original, pero mejor la volví fic porque fue en esta página en dónde comenzó.**

 **En fin, esta es solo la primera parte de la odisea que les espera a ese par de gemelos porque antes de los acontecimientos de EW pasarán por un sinfín de aventuras y desventuras que de alguna forma u otra los moldearon y terminaran por ser lo que son en ese otro fic.**

 **Sin más me despido y de antemano les doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me deseen un feliz sexto aniversario en Fan Ficción y espero seguir aquí durante mucho tiempo más ;D**


	2. La Primera Etapa de la Vida

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: LA PRIMERA ETAPA DE LA VIDA**

Transcurría el tiempo y los nuevos padres hicieron lo que el más anciano de los sacerdotes les recomendó educando a sus retoños como lo harían cualquier otro padre o madre con sus respectivos hijos dándoles todo el amor y cariño que provengan de lo más profundo de sus corazones para que fuesen felices y crecieran sanos en todos los aspectos y cumpliesen con el propósito por el cual fueron traídos al mundo.

Ahora mismo veían como gateaban por el piso de mármol de su hogar interactuando con su primo Jack, que a pesar de ser solo un par de meses mayor que ellos, era evidentemente más grande pero a los gemelos eso no los intimidaba para nada y se veían muy felices a su lado.

-¿No son tiernos, Steven?- Linda suspiró viendo con amor a sus frutos llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Para ella cada día que ha pasado desde el parto era de la más pura felicidad y dicha.

-Claro que lo son- Steven tenía su vista fija en Leonardo y en sus acciones comparándolas con las de Leopold ya empezando a notar grandes diferencias entre ambos.

Mientras que este era más cauteloso al no alejarse demasiado de ellos empezando a jugar con muñecos hechos de madera junto con su primo, el otro era más aventurero siendo capaz de distanciarse y recorrer la sala de su hogar sin ningún tipo de reparo o precaución, seguramente impulsado por la gran curiosidad que todo infante posee, solo deteniéndose al llegar hasta un muro que tiene relieves y jeroglíficos que contaban la historia de su familia.

Se sentó en el suelo viéndolo fijamente manteniendo la boca abierta dejando escapar un poco de su saliva. Obviamente su mente infantil no era capaz de comprender lo que tenía ante sus ojos, pero parecía que las representaciones de los guerreros antiguos peleando contra una gran diversidad de enemigos en encarnizadas batallas le llamaban mucho la atención.

Su padre frunció el ceño ante eso. Una aparente inclinación y gusto por la violencia tampoco era algo que un niño con poco tiempo de haber nacido debería tener y el presentimiento que tuvo antes se reafirmaba temiendo que él al crecer se convertiría en alguien que le encante resolver todos los problemas de la vida de la manera más violenta posible no queriendo explorar otras opciones que no causen innecesarios derrames de sangre.

Pensando en eso, volvió a posar su vista en Leopold que seguía jugando con las figuritas de manera hasta que se metió una de esas a la boca consiguiendo una reacción inmediata por parte de Linda que se le acercó para quitárselo y no se ahogara haciendo que se pusiera a llorar y lo tenga que cargar y mecerlo calmándolo de a poco.

Con suerte su otro hijo sería el que le diera equilibrio a Leonardo cuando crecieran y tuvieran que tomar una decisión importante haciéndole entrar en razón y usara el don de la palabra antes que la espada, claro, siempre y cuando no desarrolle también algún gusto subnormal por la violencia.

Notó ahora que ante los lloriqueos de Leopold, Leonardo dejó de ver el mural y gateó lo más rápido que sus pequeñas extremidades le permitían hasta llegar a él que seguía siendo consolado por la madre de ambos como si hubiese querido ir a socorrerlo y protegerlo de lo que sea que lo llevó a llorar impulsado por un fuerte sentimiento fraternal.

Era una muy buena señal porque eso significaba que en verdad le tiene un fuerte aprecio a su gemelo y que siempre estará para él cada vez que se encuentre en algún peligro apoyándose mutuamente permaneciendo juntos tal y como lo dicta esa vieja leyenda.

-Equilibrio… que uno compense las carencias del otro y solo así cumplirán con el propósito por el que los dioses los pusieron en este mundo- habló para sí mismo mirando el techo de su hogar y de nuevo posar los ojos en sus hijos cuando su esposa dejó a Leopold en el piso una vez que se calmó y dejó de llorar para seguir jugando con su hermano y primo -mejor sigo observando antes de tomar alguna decisión drástica al respecto- primero debía corroborar que sus temores no estaban mal infundados y que estos no lo llevaron a hacer algo contraproducente.

(…)

Casi ya había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Stouch y la gran sorpresa que todos los ciudadanos se llevaron por la creencia de que eran los niños de la profecía se había mitigado por lo que eran ya vistos como cualquier otro infante que estuviera dentro de los estándares de normalidad dentro de su cultura.

Al estar tan cerca de su primer aniversario de vida, era hora de que comenzaran a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo teniendo sus caídas y tropiezos iguales a las que tendrían otros niños de su edad siendo auxiliados por sus padres cada vez que sus pequeños cuerpos se desplomaran.

-Eso es, mi tesoro, lo estás haciendo muy bien…- la madre sujetaba a Leopold de la cintura ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio por su tiernos y torpes intentos por mantenerse en pie -ahora ve hacia dónde está tu papi…- lo soltó para que caminase hacia su progenitor quién lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Tú puedes, hijo. Sé que lo lograrás- estaba ansioso no solo por al fin ver como uno de sus hijos caminaría dejando atrás ese tipo de locomoción parecido al de los animales, sino porque cree que si él es el primero de los dos en poder caminar eso le dará carácter y volvería el gemelo dominante en la relación y pondría el orden ante alguna mala decisión que tomase el otro.

Leopold tenía los brazos extendidos agitándolos para mantenerse equilibrado empezando ya a caminar por sí mismo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Avanzaba lentamente hacia Steven sonriendo con toda la ternura que un bebe como él puede transmitir muy emocionado por la nueva postura en la que se erguía teniendo una perspectiva del mundo diferente a la que ha estado acostumbrado.

Hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso golpeándose duramente la cara e inevitablemente se puso a llorar. Su padre soltó un gemido ronco no decepcionado o molesto por haber fallado en eso, sino porque desde un inicio ha parecido el más sensible y delicado de sus hijos chillando ante la más pequeña molestia o incomodidad, algo que lo lleva a visualizar la falta de coraje que tendría en el futuro porque eso no sería digno de un guerrero que algún día desempeñará un papel importante en el destino del mundo y de cada uno de sus habitantes.

-Pero que delicado, ni que hubiera perdido alguno de los dientes que apenas le están saliendo- rió la abuela de ellos que estaba sentada hablando con Nelly teniendo en sus brazos a un dormido Leonardo que al oír los sollozos de su hermano despertó lentamente y lo vio fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- lo vio confundido cuando empezó a removerse para que lo soltara, como si le estuviera pidiendo que lo dejara en el suelo -¿Te sientes bien?- entendió su pedido y lo puso en el piso prestando atención a lo que fuera hacer a continuación.

Gateaba en dirección a su gemelo como siempre lo hace cada vez que se pone a llorar pero para la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes se incorporó manteniéndose totalmente erguido por sí mismo, como si una mano invisible le hubiera ayudado a pararse, y caminó con la misma torpeza que él pero sin tropezar o dar señales de que caería en cualquier momento llegando hasta dónde se encontraba junto con madre deteniéndose ante ella extendiendo sus manitas. No se sabía si era porque quiere ser cargado también o si quería tocar a su gemelo para asegurarse de que esté bien.

-¡Es un milagro de los dioses! Mi otro angelito del Elysium pudo caminar por sí mismo sin ayuda de nadie, ¡Bien hecho!- dichosa, la madre lo cargó apegándolo a su cuerpo meciéndolo mientras que a Butters le dio alegría su triunfo y empezó a aplaudir riendo como si no hubiese estado llorando hace unos instantes -¿Feliz por la gran proeza de tu hermano, Leopold?- frotó su cara contra su pequeña cabeza que no poseía mucho cabello.

-Sí que es fuerte para haberlo logrado solo. Mi pequeño Jack aún no ha aprendido a caminar bien- comentó un risueño Bud sosteniendo a su propio vástago que se chupaba el pulgar durmiendo.

-Yo recuerdo que ustedes dos se caían a cada segundo y lloraban peor que Leopold- bromeó la anciana riendo nuevamente al ponerse a pensar en eso.

Su yerno no decía nada al respecto y solo se dedicaba a ver a sus retoños apenas disimulando su descontento porque si al crecer Leonardo se vuelve el dominante en la relación y continua teniendo la actitud rebelde y agresiva que ha mostrado hasta ahora con sus pequeños actos a la vez que Leopold sigue con su carácter débil y falta de tenacidad no habría balance alguno.

Se les acercó para acariciarle el cabello a Leopold quien siempre estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de caricia de su parte o de cualquier otra persona, pero dudo en si hacerle lo mismo a Leonardo porque hasta el momento ha mostrado ser no muy afectuoso o al que le gusten los mimos por parte de otras personas, y mucho menos de su parte, pero quería mostrarle que también le tiene cariño y lo hizo consiguiendo que gimiera y se aferrara a su madre.

Sí quería que tomara el sendero correcto debía poner mucho de su parte no intentando suprimir su carácter o que fuera en contra de su propia naturaleza, sino conseguir que la enfocara en algo productivo y beneficioso, porque como se lo dijo su suegra en esa ocasión, tiene algo que no cualquier otro niño posee y podría hacer maravillas si lo usa para bien… o las más grandes desgracias si lo aplica para el mal.

(…)

Pasó ya un año y medio desde que salieron del útero de su madre al mundo exterior y su siguiente reto a vencer en estos instantes era pronunciar sus primeras palabras, uno de los más difíciles que cualquier otro bebe debe superar al querer comunicarse no a base del llanto, balbuceos, gemidos u otra clase de sonidos, sino por el método que los humanos y demás criaturas racionales que habitan el planeta han usado para forjar sus propias civilizaciones y culturas y que ha generado tanto soluciones pacíficas como los problemas más graves que se puedan crear.

-Vamos, cielito, di mami. MA-MI- repitiendo despacio esa palabra, Linda trataba de hacer que Leopold la dijera, pero él solo se le quedaba viendo confundido no sabiendo que hacer sin siquiera tratar de realizar el intento solo limitándose a reír cuando soltó un bramido en señal de derrota -bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No hay prisa alguna, ¿Verdad?- lo meció despacio.

-Pues diría que se están quedando un poco atrás. Mi pequeño Jack desde hace un mes dijo su primera palabra, ¿Puedes repetirla para mí, hijo?- Bud sostuvo ante su cara a su hijo que rió y extendió una de sus piernitas pateándola exclamando la palabra: "¡PAPI!"-ay… bien hecho, hijo- se sobó el cachete porque eso en verdad le dolió.

-¿Cómo va Leonardo? ¿Lo intenta o es igual de desinteresado que su hermano?- la señora Manguber miraba como Steven trataba de jugar con el otro gemelo, aunque este más bien hacía que dos figuras de toros hechas de madera chocasen entre sí intentando emular el bramido de esos animales.

-Igual. No parece que alguno de ellos tenga mucho interés en querer saber hablar- el gemido que salió de su boca no se debía a esa falta de interés por parte de ambos, sino porque por más que trataba de hacerse cercano a Leonardo este no parecía aceptarlo.

Antes de que alguno de los adultos dijera algo respecto al tema, Leonardo se machucó una mano al golpeársela con uno de los toritos empezando a llorar igual a como su hermano lo haría. En su caso era algo que no se solía ver muy a menudo y solo lo hacía cuando tenía hambre, requería que lo limpiaran cuando hiciera sus necesidades o se lastimaba de algún modo siendo en verdad un poco callado, reservado o poco sensible en ese aspecto en total contraste con Leopold.

-Tranquilo, hijo. No es nada- tomando el papel de su esposa en estas situaciones, Steven lo cargó calmándolo lo mejor que podía sin muchos resultados y más bien parecía empeorarlo.

-¿Qué tan fácil es para un niño como él perder todo ese valor que ha mostrado hasta ahora?- haciendo una broma que estaba muy fuera de lugar, la anciana se le acercó y colocó una mano encima de su cabeza recitando un hechizo que lo envolvió con un aura clara y despacio la marca del golpe desapareció pero él seguía sollozando -si de por sí calmar al otro ya es una tarea difícil…

Cuando Leonardo sabe que algo malo le pasa a Leopold y quiere acercársele para corroborar que esté bien por cuestión de lógica cuando es él al que le ocurre algo, el otro niño tendrá el mismo interés en ir hasta su posición para ver que esté en fuera de peligro mostrando que esa preocupación es mutua y recíproca.

-Ah… ah…- gimió apuntando las manos en su dirección -ma… no… ma… no… ma-mano…

-¡¿Eh?!- la madre de ambos pudo escuchar esas letras que salían débilmente de su boca -¿Puedes repetir eso para mami, tesoro?- quería corroborar que eso no fue una alucinación.

-Mano… mano…- habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo oyeran.

-¡HABLO, POR FIN HABLÓ! ¡¿Lo están escuchando todos?!- sintió la misma alegría que tuvo cuando Leonardo caminó por primera vez porque de igual manera Leopold logró el objetivo por sí mismo.

-Claro que lo oímos. Pero ¿En verdad esa es la palabra que trata de decir? "Mano"- a Nelly se le hacía raro que sea en verdad la palabra que trataba de formular hasta que notó que él seguía extendiendo sus manos en dirección a Leonardo -mano… hermano… ¡Eso es! Intenta hacer que diga la palabra hermano- recomendó al tener un buen ojo perspicaz.

-¿Hermano? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir, cariño?- nuevamente Linda lo puso ante su cara -repite conmigo: Her… Her… HER-MANO- aplicó la misma táctica que había usado hace unos instantes.

-Her… mano… her… her… ¡HERMANO!- vociferó ya sonriendo con su típica alegría dando leves aplausos por su triunfo inesperado. Leonardo lo vio fijamente como si hubiese atendido a su llamado balbuceando tratando de regresarle el gesto.

-¡MUY BIEN HECHO, MI CIELO! Esperaba que tu primera palabra fuese mami o papi, ¡Pero no me has decepcionado para nada!- plantó un tierno beso en la frente.

-Ah… oh…- como si eso lo motivara, Leonardo quiso repetir la palabra pero continuaba diciendo muchas incoherencias, cosa que parecía molestarle como si le frustrara quedar por detrás de su gemelo en ese aspecto.

-Van empatados uno a uno- siguió bromeando la abuela de ambos acariciándolo para que se pasara el mal genio -¿Aún sigues con tus dudas, Steven?- murmuró a su oído disimulando.

-Por supuesto. Le oraré a los dioses que el paso del tiempo me dé la respuesta y corrobore si mis temores son mal infundados o no- miró a Leopold en los brazos de su esposa recordando cómo le pidió que le ayude a lidiar con Leonardo y después miró a este que continuaba con sus intentos de hablar sin éxito alguno.

(…)

Las primaveras pasaban y los gemelos Stouch crecían como las plantas en esta estación del año dejando ser pequeñas semillas empezando a hacerse lentamente de un pequeño lugar en el mundo que los vio nacer teniendo muy definidas sus personalidades siendo tal y como indicaron desde que eran unos bebes.

-¡NO NOS ATRAPAS, JACK!- corriendo a una gran velocidad por las calles de su pueblo siendo seguido muy de cerca por su hermano, Leonardo huía de su primo porque estaban jugando a La Lleva que consistía en que uno de los integrantes del juego debía perseguir a los demás y tocarlos para hacer que él o ella sea el que corretee al resto -¡Vamos por aquí, Leopold!- dobló a la derecha en una esquina sujetando un pedazo de madera para poder hacer un giro cerrado.

-¡Espera, hermano!- el otro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y siguió de largo teniendo que hacer una vuelta muy grande quedándose atrás a una distancia considerable.

Ya tenían seis años, y como lo pidió Adrián en la noche de su nacimiento, se comportaban iguales a cualquier otro niño de su edad estando ambos llenos de vida divirtiéndose de todas las formas que sus mentes inocentes puedan idear usando lo que tuviesen a mano o en compañía de su primo como si este fuese otro hermano para ellos al estar juntos desde que tienen memoria.

Como era de esperarse, Leonardo era el gemelo dominador en la relación al ser el que tomaba la iniciativa y daba el primer paso ante cualquier situación siendo muy audaz, listo y aventurero en comparación con Leopold que era más tímido, ingenuo y asustadizo siempre siguiéndolo en toda decisión que tome confiando en que él sabrá guiarlo y protegerlo de cualquier imprevisto.

-¡No escaparan de mí esta vez!- será apenas dos meses mayor, pero Jack era más grande que cualquiera de ellos o que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Eso jamás fue un obstáculo y se divertía junto a ellos como lo han hecho desde siempre.

Continuaban desplazándose de un lado a otro sin mostrar signos de agotamiento incluso siendo capaces de dar largos saltos o aferrarse a las ramas de los árboles para superar obstáculos en su camino mostrando una condición física que niños promedio de otras comunidades no tendrían. Le deben dar las gracias a que en sus venas corre la sangre tanto de su padre como la de grandes guerreros de la antigüedad que de generación en generación han hecho todo tipo de proezas heroicas que les ha valido un lugar entre lo más grandes de su gente siendo venerados casi como dioses y que es justamente lo que todos esperan de ellos.

-¡Leopold, por aquí!- ordenó Leonardo escondido detrás de una jarra de agua que pertenecía a un establo de granja. Obedeció el pedido y estaban totalmente ocultos de la vista de su primo.

-¿En dónde se metieron?- miraba de un lado a otro pero no podía divisarlos y el sonido de los animales que estaban alrededor no le ayudaban para nada, por lo que los gemelos se podían tomar la libertad de soltar pequeñas risas -sé que hacer- sonrió para sus adentros -¡Oh, pero que lindo conejito! ¿Qué haces por ahí solito?- agachándose fingió que encontró un gazapo.

-¿Dijo conejito?- Leopold se arrimó levemente tragándose la mentira.

-Como me gustaría enseñarte a mis primos. A ellos les encantaría ver a un conejito tan lindo como lo eres tú- al incorporarse colocó sus brazos contra su pecho como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

-¡QUIERO VER AL CONEJITO!- mordiendo totalmente el anzuelo, Leopold salió de su escondite con el brillo de la emoción en sus inocentes ojos celestes ignorando los reclamos de Leonardo.

-¡AJÁ, AHÍ ESTÁN!- inmediato se les acercó palmeándoles los hombros con tanta fuerza que casi los derribó -¡Ahora ustedes La Llevan!- con los papeles invertidos, comenzó a correr para escapar.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, tonto!- regañó muy molesto Leonardo a Leopold.

-Pe-perdón, hermano- agachó la cabeza disculpándose empezando a frotarse los nudillos, como un gesto o Tic que refleja su creciente nerviosismo.

-¡Vamos tras él!- no dándole más vueltas al asunto, le tomó una mano jalándolo para iniciar con la persecución y proseguir con su inocente juego infantil.

Así eran, Leonardo decía que hacer y Leopold lo hacía sin poner objeción alguna. Cualquiera pensaría que era ese tipo de relación en donde uno hostigaba al otro para que hiciese su voluntad en contra de la suya propia sin importarle sus propios deseos, pero si se analizaba más a fondo, se podría dar cuenta de que eran mucho más que eso.

-¡AUCH, DIABLOS!- dejaron de jugar cuando Leonardo se tropezó con una roca dándose de boca contra el suelo, y debido a que el otro lo estaba siguiendo tan de cerca, se tropezó con él cayendo duramente también.

-¡Oh santos dioses! ¡¿Están bien?!- al darse cuenta de eso, Jack se les acercó para socorrerlos.

-Mi carita…- el gemelo que salió primero del útero de Linda se sobó el cachete derecho que está rojo e hinchado y salía un hilo de sangre de la boca -Leopold… ¿Cómo estás?- puso el bienestar de su hermano por del suyo propio porque sigue tirado en el piso llorando a caudales sujetándose una pierna.

Gesto que es muy noble de su parte con el que demuestra lo mucho que en verdad lo quiera a diferencia de cualquier otro niño que se sobaría sus propias heridas preocupándose primero por sí mismo antes que cualquier otra persona. Todo un hermano de verdad.

-Me du-duele la rodilla…- reveló que tenía un gran raspón en esa zona expulsando mucha sangre. No era nada grave, pero para un niño tan pequeño era como si le hubieran apuñalado con una espada ardiendo al rojo vivo.

-Volvamos a casa para que la Tía Linda los cure- recomendó el más grande de ellos tres estando muy inquieto. Parecía darle cierto temor ver sangre.

-Sí… además de que…- el primero de los gemelos dejó de hablar porque sintió algo extraño de su boca y al escupirlo descubrió que era un diente -¡NO OTRA VEZ! Es el segundo este mes. Me voy a parecer a la abuela como siga así- siendo un niño, no sabe que perder un diente de leche a su edad era algo de lo más normal y se horrorizaba por la idea de quedar chimuelo.

-Va-vámonos ya- no desperdiciando segundo alguno, los tres se retiraron.

Caminando por las calles de su comunidad recibían los saludos por parte de los pueblerinos con los que se topaban en el camino. Tal vez se habrá pedido que ellos sean tratados del mismo modo que cualquier otro niño, pero los que tenían Fe en que ellos cumplirían la profecía poniendo se du parte para salvar al mundo los veían como los grandes guerreros del mañana; a eso hay que sumarle que son los hijos de un gran guerrero como lo es Steven.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Se encuentran bien?- saludó cordialmente el viejo y sabio Adrián estando parado enfrente de la entrada del templo en dónde fueron concebidos.

-¡MAL!- masculló Leonardo todo cascarrabias frotándose la mejilla lastimada. El anciano rió negando con la cabeza y entró al lugar sagrado con un buen sabor de boca al ver que están creciendo como lo esperó y sin que revelasen algún indicio de desvío grave.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?- opuesto a su saludo amable, otro de los sacerdotes que participaron en su nacimiento los veía con gran desconfianza y recelo porque se trataba de uno de los que tenían miedo de que ellos en vez de beneficiar al mundo solo traerían titánicas desgracias.

-¡Me estoy quedando sin dientes!- siguió respondiendo con mal humor haciendo reír a su primo. El anciano se limitó a verlos de mala forma para bufar e ingresar a su hogar dudando seriamente que cumplan tanto con la profecía como en las expectativas que todos les tienen.

Si tan solo los involucrados en el parto supieran lo que en verdad ellos causarían en el futuro, habrían tomado las medidas necesarias para que sus más grandes temores no se hiciesen realidad y no pasaran por las cosas que más adelante marcarían el destino de sus vidas y las de muchas otras personas todo por haber dejado tantas cosas al azar y la suerte.

(…)

-Ya, mi cielito, ya. No es para tanto- consolaba Linda a Leopold al usar sus poderes para curarle su rodilla herida pero él seguía sollozando, así que se la besó -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí… sí, mami- un gesto de puro amor maternal como ese era suficiente para calmarlo.

-De nada, mi vida. ¿Y tú, Leonardo? ¿Ya estás mejor?- sobó la mejilla que antes esta roja.

-Sí, mamá. No es para tanto- bastante opuesto al otro, se mostraba incómodo ante a esa clase de caricias como si estas le diesen una gran pena.

-Deben tener cuidado cuando jueguen por ahí. La próxima vez podrían lastimarse de tal forma que ni con toda la magia del mundo podrían curarse- advirtió Steven a modo de regaño.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- tapándose la cara con ambas manos, Jack entreabrió los dedos una vez que ya no había más sangre a la vista.

-¡A seguir jugando! ¿Vamos al lago para ver quién arroja piedras más lejos?- propuso Leopold con ese entusiasmo tan propio de él como si no hubiese estado soltando lágrimas hace unos minutos.

-¡NO! Mejo vayamos ahí a cazar Sapos de Piedras. Es más divertido- contrapuso Leonardo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, gesto que no le gusto a su padre porque le encanta lastimar a otro ser vivo solamente por diversión.

-Mejor decidamos allá, pero como ninguno me logró tocar antes de que se cayeran… ¡TODAVÍA LA LLEVAN!- el rubio castaño nuevamente les palmeó los hombros para retirarse corriendo.

-¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ!- no dispuesto a quedarse atrás y perder el juego que dejaron pendiente, Leonardo retomó la persecución siendo seguido nuevamente por un risueño Leopold.

-Estos niños… ¿Cuándo aprenderán?- el papá de los gemelos resopló rascándose la nuca.

-No es para tanto, querido. Son precisamente eso, unos niños- a la madre le daba tanta ternura.

-Sí, pero dentro de dos años cuando tenga ocho tendrán que pasar por el Agóge como cualquier otro niño de nuestra cultura. Eso será una tarea muy difícil para nosotros no solo porque son dos en lugar de uno, sino porque al igual que Jack tienen tanto las características de la Clase Guerrera como la Clase Mística. ¿Cómo vamos a adiestrarlos del modo correcto?

-Fácil: mi hija se encarga de enseñarles a usar el poder que late dentro de ellos convirtiéndolos en poderosos místicos y tú los adiestrarás en el arte de la guerra para que se vuelvan valientes y eficientes guerreros al crecer- intervino la abuela Manguber a la que se le notaba aún más el paso de los años.

-Como ya lo saben, la clase a la que pertenezca un niño determinará su crianza y el rumbo de su vida siendo la Clase Mística normalmente la que tiene un tipo de vida más pacífica por solo tener que aprender a usar sus poderes especiales en contraste con la Clase Guerrera que debe entrenar física y mentalmente para lidiar con las pruebas que se les pondrán una vez iniciado el Agóge. Solo tienen que repartirse la carga y lo conseguirán.

-Pero me preocupa que someterlos tanto a las pruebas de los Místicos y Guerreros sea demasiada presión para los dos. ¿No podríamos aplazar el Agóge hasta que sean un poco más grandes?

-Sabes que eso no es posible, querida. Todo miembro de nuestra comunidad ha pasado por eso desde la edad de ocho años sin excepción alguna. Aunque nunca se dijo que hacer con respecto a los gemelos de la profecía, pero supongo que debemos seguir lo que nos pidió Adrián y no tratarlos de forma diferente a cualquier otro niño- aun con esa explicación, a la amorosa madre le seguía preocupando que tanto puedan verse afectados sus hijos cuando pasen por esa etapa.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, hija. Es obvio que Leonardo tiene más inclinación por la Clase Guerrera y Leopold por la Mística, por lo que si uno ve como el otro mejora en un aspecto querrá superarse a sí mismo para no quedarse atrás y pondrá lo mejor de sí para aprender todo lo que ustedes quieran inculcarles- quería calmarla para que no creciera la semilla de la duda y miedo en su corazón de oro.

-Lo que más me preocupa a mí es la actitud que tienen y como se desempeñaran una vez que comience el Agóge. No dudo que Leonardo tiene el espíritu para resistir los retos a los que lo someteré, pero le cuesta seguir órdenes, es bastante impulsivo y no piensa antes de actuar en totalmente contrario a Leopold que si bien obedece cualquier orden que se le dé sin alegar, carece del coraje que hace falta para superar los desafíos tanto físicos como mentales.

-Por algo se dice que deben permanecer juntos, para que uno compense las fallas y carencias del otro, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- le recordó su suegra refutando lo más obvio.

-Solo espero que mis niños soporten todo a lo que van a enfrentarse cuando tengan ocho años- teniendo todavía una angustia apresándole el corazón, Linda se llevó una mano al pecho dedicándole una plegaria mental a los dioses para tengan la fortaleza de sobrevivir a las pruebas que tanta preocupación le causan a ella y su marido.

 **Capítulo dos completado el 21/10/2018.**

 **Que tierno es Leonardo de bebe al mostrar que desde siempre ha querido a Butters llegando incluso a aprender a caminar gracias a él y poniendo su seguridad por encima de la suya propia, nadie en esos instantes hubiera pensado que algún día se convertiría en un guerrero sediento de sangre cuyo mayor deleite sería causar el sufrimiento y desdicha en los demás, pero todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas comenzamos siendo niñitos inocentes y es en esta etapa de la vida en donde se forman los pilares que marcaran el rumbo de nuestra existencia ¿No?**

 **Entonces ¿Qué es el Agóge por el que todos deberán pasar? ¿Y qué son las Clases Guerrera y Mística? ¿Acaso son estatus sociales o razas de la comunidad de ellos? Todo eso y más se sabrá más adelante claro está ;)**


	3. Actos y Consecuencias

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: ACTOS Y CONSECUENCIAS**

Los Sapos de Piedra que se encontraban en los alrededores del lago podrían parecer sapos comunes y corrientes si se les daba una mirada rápida, pero el que se tomase la molestia de verlos detenidamente y como interactuaban con el entorno, se daría cuenta del porqué se les dio ese nombre.

Al moverse saltando de un lado a otro lo hacen como cualquier otro anfibio de su clase, pero era cuando se quedaban quietos que le hacían justicia a su nombre porque al hacer eso sus cuerpos se hinchan y la piel adquiere una rugosidad igual al de una roca porque es un camuflaje al momento de cazar incautos insectos que creyendo que se tratan de simples rocas se acercan demasiado y son atrapados por la larga lengua que esas criaturas poseen.

En ese instante uno de esos animales estaba totalmente inmóvil en la orilla de la laguna y se alistó cuando creyó que una libélula se aproximaba a su posición extendiendo ese apéndice para atraparla y saciar su hambre.

-¡TE TENGO!- para su desgracia, el cazador fue cazado debido a que esa era una libélula falsa hecha de madera amarrada a un hilo unido a una rama usada por Leonardo, que con unos admirables reflejos, sujetó su lengua antes de que siquiera tocara el cebo -otra más para mi colección- la amarró al extremo de otra rama en dónde ya habían más sapos que colgaban inmóviles seguramente muertos -¿Cómo les va a ustedes?- apoyó la rama en un hombro y fue hasta dónde estaban Leopold y Jack.

-Muy bien porque ya le he ganado cinco veces seguidas- en lugar de estar cazando sapos como él, los otros dos estaban aventando rocas al agua y revotaran llegando lo más lejos que podían.

-¡No es justo! Tú eres más grande que yo- haciendo un puchero, Leopold se quejó por la gran desventaja que tanto él como su hermano tienen de tamaño y fuerza ante su primo.

-¡Es que tú no sabes lanzar, hermanito! Mira cómo se hace- tomo una de esas rocas lizas y planas y la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo lográndole hace rebotar sobre la superficie del agua hasta que se les perdió de vista a los tres -así es como se hace- fanfarroneó sonriendo socarronamente al ver las expresiones de asombro de los otros dos -ya cacé los suficientes sapos, vámonos- volvió apoyar la rama de sus "trofeos" en su hombro para retirarse y reaccionaron un poco lentos para seguirlo.

-¿Qué vas hacer con los sapos, hermano?- quería saber Leopold una vez que salieron del bosque cercano al pueblo en dónde ellos viven.

-Voy a tirárselos a las niñas, ¡A ellas les aterran estos animales tan feos!- reía al imaginarse las expresiones que sus futuras víctimas van a poner por tal morbosa acción.

-Pe-pero eso no es correcto, primo- será más grande, pero a Jack parecía darle cierto miedo ese comportamiento tan malicioso por parte de él. Más bien parecía temerle a cualquier cosa que implique riesgo de ser aprendidos o regañados de alguna manera mostrando incluso tener menos valor o carácter que el propio Leopold.

-¿Y qué? ¡Verán que va a ser muy divertido!- eso no disuadió ni un poco al primer gemelo. Leopold solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada también angustiado frotándose los nudillos.

Únicamente detuvieron su avance cuando pasaron al frente de uno de los tantos templos que hay en su poblado. Era uno de los más grandes de todos y en la parte superior de la entrada siendo sostenida por gruesas columnas de mármol habían dos estatuas de guerreros antiguos batallando entre sí teniendo esculpidas en sus rostros la ferocidad que verdaderos combatientes a muerte tendrían en medio de una encarnizada lucha real.

Desde la posición en la que ellos tres se encontraban se podía oír perfectamente los gritos tanto de hombres como de mujeres acompañados por el sonido de diversas armas chocando entre sí y el de objetos rompiéndose. Era como si una cruda y enconada batalla se estuviera llevando ahí y cada uno de los ruidos que entraban por sus oídos se alojaran en lo más profundo de sus seres.

-¿Qué-qué creen que pase ahí adentro?- el segundo de los hermanos miraba nervioso la estructura porque su gran imaginación de niño le hacía pensar en las peores cosas posibles.

-Yo he-he oído historias so-sobre que ahí someten a las personas a di-diversos ritos mágicos para vol-volverlos monstruos sedientos de sa-sangre que solo piensan en pelear- Jack se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta al contemplar tal idea.

-Pues yo escuché de chicos mayores que ahí vuelven a los niños hombres sometiéndolos a toda clase de pruebas bien difíciles- a Leonardo más que pavor, eso le daba asco o repulsión -¡Que estupidez! Me gusta ser un niño y lo seré por siempre no importa lo que me hagan, jamás cambiaré- tendrá una actitud maliciosa y es bastante más listo que Leopold, pero cuenta con la ingenuidad que tendría cualquier otro infante de su edad al afirmar tal comentario, que en cierto modo, puede tener un doble significado.

-Pero si ahí vuelven a los niños hombres, ¿En que convierten a las niñas? ¿En las Gorgonas que mi padre menciona en sus historias que son casi tan feas como la abuela?- ninguno entendía el verdadero significado de la frase: "volver a los niños hombres" y comenzaron a divagar.

-Eso me recuerda… ¡Vamos a dónde están las niñas! Casi se me olvida que les íbamos a tirar los Sapos de Piedra- no dejando que esas interrogantes lo distrajesen de su principal objetivo, retomaron su marcha para encontrar a sus desdichadas víctimas.

Llegaron a dónde se encontraban algunas niñas que se divertían a su manera, como recogiendo flores de un campo aspirando su dulce olor o para hacerse coronas con ellas, persiguiendo a pequeños animales como ardillas o conejos, entre otro tipo de actividades que a ellos tres no les llamaba la atención… al menos, a dos de ellos porque a uno le tentaba unírseles en sus juegos.

-¡Chicas, miren esto!- una de ellas se acercó a sus amigas sosteniendo algo en brazos -¡HALLÉ UN GATITO! ¿No es de lo más bonito?- reveló a un pequeño minino de no más un par de semanas de edad que estaba acurrucado contra su pecho y soltó un maullido; a todas se les hizo de lo más tierno y querían tocarlo.

-Oh… ¡Qué lindo gatito!- asomándose desde el arbusto en dónde estaban escondidos, Leopold amañó con ir hasta ellas para apreciar al animalito teniendo la misma emoción que tuvo cuando Jack lo engañó al fingir tener un conejito en sus manos.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Leopold?!- no fue capaz de dar un paso hacia adelante porque Leonardo lo sujetó de una muñeca y jaló para que volviera al arbusto -no empieces a comportarte como una de ellas porque necesito de tu ayuda y la de Jack para darles un buen susto a todas esas tontas- desamarró las lenguas que unían a los Sapos de Piedra a su rama.

-A la cuenta de tres se las tiramos, ¿Listos?- asintieron para nada entusiasmados -a la una… a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!- salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a arrojarles a los anfibios como si se tratasen de genuinas rocas acabando con la diversión y dicha de todas ellas.

-¡AYAYAYAY! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién nos está tirando piedras?!- la que halló al felino se encorvó para protegerlo y no resultara lastimado -¡MIREN ALLÁ! ¡Fueron esos tres!- los señaló. Leopold y Jack se asustaron y estuvieron tentados a correr mientras que Leonardo sonreía ansioso.

-¡Devolvámoselas!- otra de ellas estaba muy molesta y tomó una de las "rocas" para tirárselas. Serán unas niñitas pero parece que vivir en una sociedad de guerreros las vuelve chicas con el coraje suficiente para defenderse por sí mismas, a menos claro, que se topen con algo repugnante.

Parecía que lo único que los Sapos de Piedra requieren para que volviesen a la vida era un poco de agua porque muchos de ellos al caer en un pequeño charco cerca de las niñas recuperaron vitalidad y comenzaron a moverse y croar aun siendo sostenidos por las manos de ellas que los miraron fijamente, y que para su desgracia, fueron golpeadas por sus largas lenguas al tratar de atrapar a unas abejas que volaban alrededor atraídas por las flores que tenían puestas.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡SAPOS DE PIEDRA, SAPOS DE PIEDRA! ¡AAAAHHHH!- el horror se apodero de cada uno de sus corazones impulsándolas a huir del lugar dejando tirado todo lo que habían estado usando para jugar, incluyendo a ese pobre gatito que cayó al charco mojándose por completo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Nunca me cansaré de esto! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- muriéndose de la risa, Leonardo se tiró al piso sujetándose el abdomen debido al esfuerzo que hacía al estar riendo tan estruendosamente.

Esa clase de placer que se obtiene por perjudicar de alguna forma a los demás si bien podría ser considerado como parte de la inocencia de un niño, era y por mucho uno de los mayores temores de su padre porque si no se sabe cómo tratar será uno de los peores defectos de él.

Jack no se regocijaba de igual forma pero con dificultad disimulaba la pequeña risa que le dio al ver las expresiones que todas ellas pusieron y Leopold se veía muy triste y arrepentido al haber colaborado en esa treta cruel que afecto a tantos inocentes. Era un leve vistazo en lo que algún día se volvería su relación de hermanos gemelos de personalidades opuestas.

Se le estrujó aún más el corazón cuando notó como el gatito salía del charco tratando de quitarse toda el agua sucia que lo envolvía estando peligrosamente cerca de los animales que fueron objeto para esa jugarreta. No pensándolo dos veces, se le acercó para tomarlo y apegarlo a su cuerpo con la misma delicadeza que usó esa niña.

-Ellas le pudieron dar un hogar a este gato y nosotros se lo arrebatamos…- siendo tan sensible, parece que se iba a poner a llorar al pensar en el futuro de ese pobre animalito. El arrepentimiento se le contagió a Jack que desvió la mirada ya no teniendo rastros de risas

-Je, je, je… no… no empieces a comportarte como un llorica mariposón, hermanito- para que no soltara lágrimas, y controlándose a duras penas, Leonardo le puso una mano en el hombro y posó su vista en el minino que estaba comenzando a temblar del frío.

La satisfacción que obtuvo al haber asustado a todas esas niñas se mitigaba un poco al ver lo pequeño, frágil e indefenso que estaba ese animal inocente y no pudo evitar rascarle la cabeza botando un pesado suspiro comenzando a sentir el peso de la culpa demostrando que a pesar de esa aparente malicia nata de su parte es un niño con corazón y consciencia.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que esta bola de pelos sucia de fango se quede solita y sin hogar, podemos solucionarlo llevándolo a casa, ¿Te parece bien?- parecía que le daba más dolor verlo a él triste que el bienestar del gatito y por eso le sugirió eso.

-¿En serio? ¡GENIAL! Ya quiero mostrárselo a mamá y papá- las palabras pueden tener tanto poder como el más fuerte de los hechizos al lograr que toda la tristeza y arrepentimiento se le fueran del cuerpo reemplazándolas por emoción, alegría y dicha -gracias, hermano- era tan tierno que le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que le sacó nuevamente pequeñas risas a Jack.

-¡Que dejes de actuar como nena! Ni papá le da tantos besos a mamá. Ahora vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión y deje que los sapos se coman al gatito- limpiándose el cachete se retiraron siendo acompañados por una dulce canción que salía de los labios de su hermano.

(…)

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Leopold una vez que abrieron la puerta de su casa.

-Al fin llegan- los recibió agriamente la abuela Manguber estando en su asiento para meditar -sus padres tienen que hablar de algo con ustedes, algo relacionado con "Sapos de Piedra", ¿Se les hace familiar?- el trío se tensó. No esperaba que las quejas de esas niñas llegaran tan pronto a los oídos de sus padres y de estos a los suyos.

-No debimos habernos detenido a ver como construían el nuevo templo…- murmuró el más grande de ellos -¿Qué ha-hacemos?- comenzó a sudar y parpadear rápidamente por el miedo.

-Toma el gatito y vete. Nosotros nos haremos cargo- con disimulo el gemelo al mando le pasó al felino. Le susurró: "¿Qué harán ustedes?" -lo mejor que sabemos hacer cuando nos quieren regañar. ¡VETE!- deseándoles la mejor de las suertes agarró al gato y se fue a su respectiva casa -ya sabes, Leopold. Como lo hemos hecho siempre- asintió tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta e intentó calmarse lo más que podían para ir a la sala principal en dónde los esperaban unos molestos Steven y Linda.

-Sabemos muy bien que ustedes le jugaron una broma muy pesada a unas niñas tirándoles Sapos de Piedra- naturalmente su padre tomó la iniciativa y los miraba con lanzas en lugar de ojos y teniendo cruzados sus musculosos brazos poseedores de algunas cicatrices de guerra -¿Y bien? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa nefasta idea?- de antemano ya sabía que era Leonardo el artífice detrás de tal broma pesada, pero aprovechaba el momento para hacerles una pequeña prueba de carácter.

-¡FUE ÉL!- con una sincronización admirable, los dos se señalaron mutuamente hablando con el mismo tono de voz, bueno, más bien Leonardo tenía que modificar su voz para que sonase igual de aguda como la de Leopold -¡Todo es su culpa, me obligo a hacerlo!- esa estrategia consistía en que los padres al no saber cuál gemelo es cuál no les puedan dar el mismo castigo. Una maniobra que solo funcionan con gemelos que sean como dos gotas exactamente iguales y que ellos han desarrollado con el paso del tiempo.

-No comiencen con ese jueguito, niños. Así que dígannos quién es quién y por qué lo hicieron- el normalmente tono amoroso que Linda usa al hablarles fue reemplazado por uno severo. Una madre de verdad sabe cuándo hay que ser estricta con sus hijos.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! Te dije varias veces que no hiciéramos eso porque nos meteríamos en problemas ¡Y MIRA LO QUE PASÓ!- imitando a la perfección la voz de Leopold, Leonardo lo volvió a apuntar acusadoramente -¡NO! Yo fui el que te dijo que no lo hicieras ¡Y NO ME HICISTE CASO!- contradijo el otro y continuaron acusándose mutuamente.

-¡SILENCIO!- harto por tantas tonterías y porque ellos no pasaron la prueba de honestidad que les impuso pero si la de apoyo y camarería, Steven les gritó -ambos serán castigados de la misma forma, ¿Entendido?- el segundo gemelo se paralizó, pero trató de no flaquear y seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

-¿Pero por qué nos van a castigar por igual…- comenzó a decir Leonardo -… si no saben cuál es cuál y castigarían a uno de nosotros de manera injusta y al otro no?- finalizó Leopold y esbozaron la misma sonrisa esperando que con eso los disuadiera y librara del castigo.

-Así que creen que no vamos saber cuál es cuál, ¿Cierto?- comenzando a caminar lentamente alrededor de ellos, Steven quería intimidarlos para que así el segundo gemelo no pudiera sostener la mentira y se derrumbara -si a la cuenta de 10 no dicen quién es quién y cuál fue el autor de esa broma les daré con el látigo como lo hacen los otros padres con sus respectivos hijos mayores que ustedes cuando hacen sus diabluras y requieren una buena lección- descubrió cuál de ellos era Leopold por la forma en cómo se estremeció, pero quería que él mismo se descubriera.

-A la una… a las dos…- con tortuosa lentitud empezó a contar incrementando los temblores de Leopold con cada número que decía a punto de colapsar y llorar de terror absoluto con tan solo imaginar los latigazos. El otro niño se mantenía firme creyendo que solo era una amenaza vacía y que nunca cumplirá -… a las nueve ¡Y A LAS DI…!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Él es Leonardo y yo Leopold! A él se le ocurrió la idea de arrojarles Sapos de Piedra a las niñas, no a mí. ¡NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR, PAPÁ!- no aguantando más, dijo toda la verdad y llorando fue hasta su madre sintiéndose protegido entre sus brazos.

-¡SOPLÓN!- el otro blondo quiso acercársele para pegarle, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un chillido de dolor cuando Steven le jaló una oreja -¡ESO DUELE, ESO DUELE, ESO DUELE!

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca hagas ese tipo de bromas, Leonardo?!- lo sermoneaba señalándolo con su mano libre pero sin soltarle la oreja -como castigo deberás cortar y traer la leña sin descansar hasta que sea la hora de la cena llevando puestas las Cadenas y Pesas de la Conducta, ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA CONTRADECIRME, JOVENCITO!- advirtió después de que lo soltara y que él se sobase muy adolorido.

-Y tú, Leopold. Por haberlo ayudado en esa treta y no haber dicho la verdad desde un inicio tendrás que ir a sacar agua del pozo tampoco teniendo descanso alguno hasta la cena. ¡ANDANDO!- como tratar de contradecirlo solo empeorarían las cosas, se fueron siendo lo último que se vio de su parte eran los lloriqueos de Leopold y los reclamos que Leonardo le hacía.

-Estos niños… ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esa táctica al tratar de confundirnos haciéndose pasar por el otro? Deben darles gracias a los dioses de que yo soy más flexible y paciente de lo que mi padre lo fue conmigo y con Bud- se rascó la nuca exasperado señalando que su paciencia cada vez más se acercaba a sus límites con las diabluras que ellos dos hacían.

-Serán totalmente diferentes en personalidad, pero al ser iguales en apariencia, podrían causar muchos problema más adelante pudiendo incluso escapar de las consecuencias de sus malas acciones debido a eso- comentó la abuela de los pequeños acercándose a ellos haciendo que el sonido de su cayado al tocar el piso con cada paso que daba resonara hasta las esquinas más oscuras de la vivienda.

-Los nombres tan parecidos que tienen tampoco ayudan, porque las personas que no los conocen bien los llamaran por el nombre del otro causando el tipo de situaciones que trataron de hacer ahora y no será la última vez que se presentes este escenario. ¿No deberíamos llamarlos por un mote, diminutivo o apodo con el que las demás personas lo puedan identificar más fácilmente?- estaba ofuscándose por haber elegido el nombre de Leopold para al segundo de los gemelos.

-¿Apodos? ¿Eso no los acomplejaría de alguna forma?- siendo de esperarse, a Linda no le agradaba la idea de ponerles un sobrenombre que nos les gustase y encontrasen ofensivo.

-Descuida, preciosa. ¿No recuerdas como a Bud de pequeño lo llamaban Buddy y a mí me decían Sevent?- soltó una risita triste al recordar esos viejos tiempos.

-Ellos ya tienen definidas sus propias identidades. No necesitan de algo como eso para que los demás los puedan identificar- sentenció Linda y no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer para la el disgusto de su marido y madre que bufaron y se vieron de reojo diciendo con la mirada que tendrán que ser ellos los que deban encontrar la solución a ese problema.

(…)

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, LEOPOLD! Si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada y seguido con la mentira no nos hubieran hecho trabajar como asnos- reprochaba Leonardo a su hermano al detenerse para secarse el sudor de la frente con las palmas de las manos rojas por tanto esfuerzo, teniendo alrededor de su torso, brazos y piernas gruesas cadenas pegadas a trozos de metal que le dejaban profundas marcas en su blanca piel y a su lado hay una pila de leños. El otro pasó a su lado llevando encima un yugo que poseía dos cubetas de madera llenas de agua pero sin estar amarrados a cadenas o pedazos de metal.

-Pe-pe-pero no es mi culpa, he-hermano. ¡PAPÁ NOS AMENAZÓ CON DARNOS CON UN LÁTIGO!- se excusaba su gemelo también deteniéndose para tomar un respiro y arquear la espalda hacia atrás tronándose la Columba vertebral -lo hice por nosotros, para que no nos hiciera nada malo- trataba de hacerle entender que dio el soplido por el bien de ambos y que el castigo por su mala acción no fuese peor.

-¡ES QUE NO NOS IBA A HACER NADA! Solo lo dijo para asustarnos, y como si fueras uno de esos Sapos de Piedra, mordiste el anzuelo y estamos aquí trabajando como bueyes y sin tener al gatito que te hizo llorar como niña- aprovechaba el castigo que se le dio para descargar la ira que sentía en esos instantes desquitándose con la pobre leña.

-Ah, sí… el gatito…- recordando al pobre minino sucio, se sintió mal al haber hecho lo correcto porque al hacerlo se negó un gusto -es-espero que Jack lo cuide bien y podamos verlo luego.

-Yo espero que recuerdes lo que te voy a decir, tonto: solamente apoyándonos entre nosotros podremos salirnos con la nuestra y solucionar cualquier problema. Otro soplido como ese y si nos dará con el látigo hasta despellejarnos como a los conejos cuando se los comen, ¿Entendido?- no gustándole la idea por las posible represalias que podrían ocurrirle más adelante desvió la mirada -¡¿Entendido?!- reiteró la pregunta ya brusco amenazando con pegarle con el hacha.

-¡E-E-E-ENTENDIDO, HE-HERMANO!- accedió volviendo a asustarse y tomó el yugo con las cubetas de aguas para alejarse lo más rápido que podía al llevar todo ese peso encima.

Al estar algo alejado, se detuvo porque quería decirle a algo más y hacerle entrar en razón. Pero al ver como tiró el hacha y se sentó para descansar y sobarse las manos y demás heridas por el resto de su cuerpo causadas por los eslabones mientras susurraba muchos insultos, se pudo dar cuenta de lo lastimado que está en verdad porque incluso llega al grado de sangrar, y muy a diferencia de cualquier otra lesión, esta vez la madre de ambos no los curaría porque eso era parte del castigo que debía recibir.

Eso generó un fuerte debate en su mente infantil, ¿Qué debería hacer cada vez que fuesen atrapados haciendo alguna fechoría? ¿Seguir siendo honesto y contar la verdad? ¿O mantener la boca cerrada y apoyar a su hermano en todo lo que pueda para que no le pase nada malo a pesar de que sea algo que se tenga merecido? Esta vez el amor que le tiene chocaba con su sentido de lo correcto y lo justo y tal vez le causarían todo de tipo de problemas a los dos en el mañana.

(…)

Nuevamente el manto de la noche cubrió el pueblo y todos se disponían a dormir. En un día común y corriente los padres de ellos les contarían alguna historia para que pudieran conciliar el sueño de manera profunda y soñasen con cosas bonitas, pero con el incidente de los Sapos de Piedra no habría hoy historia o anécdota alguna.

Así que esperando a que sus progenitores y abuela estuviesen dormidos, los gemelos salieron por la ventana de su cuarto teniendo la agilidad de un gato dirigiéndose al hogar de su primo y tíos que no estaba muy lejos encontrándose literalmente a unos pasos de distancia aprovechando la oscuridad para volverse invisibles ante cualquier persona que deambulara por ahí.

-Jack, ¡JACK! ¿Estás despierto?- el gemelo líder arrojaba unas piedritas a la ventana mientras que el otro se encargaba de vigilar viendo de un lado a otro con el corazón latiéndole a toda potencia debido al miedo que le daba estar rodeado de pura oscuridad o porque los descubrieran.

-¿Son ustedes, primos?- asomándose ligeramente al sacar la cabeza por la ventana, su gran primo también miró despacio de izquierda a derecha hasta agachar la mirada -¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas de la noche?- con cuidado salió de su hogar.

-Pues a ver como estabas tú y el gatito. ¿También te castigaron haciéndote cortar leña usando esas cadenas y trozos de metal amarrados al cuerpo?- supuso eso al ver que tenía las mismas heridas que él posee por todo su cuerpo.

-¡SÍ! Papá estaba de lo más furioso…- el mayor se frotó el brazo izquierdo que tenía la destacable marca de un golpe. Leopold le preguntó por el gatito -¡Oh, el gatito! Lo oculte antes de entrar a casa. Está por aquí- los guió a un pequeño cobertizo en dónde están guardadas herramientas agrícolas, tal y como es de esperarse.

-Aquí está- de una caja oculta en una esquina sacó al minino que temblaba por el frío a pesar de la manta que lo envolvía -mientras cortaba leña aproveché para traerle un pedazo de pan pero parece que no le gusta. ¿Qué debo darle de comer?- lo cargó meciéndolo igual a como lo hizo esa chica o como si fuese un hermanito menor a quién debe cuidar.

-O-oí que a ellos les gusta la leche. ¿De dónde vamos a co-conseguirla?- el frío también hacía que Leopold se estremeciera porque en realidad ellos no poseen ropas muy abrigadoras.

-Vamos al establo del viejo Chaps en dónde nos escondimos hoy y saquémosle leche a las vacas. Aprovechemos que está oscuro y que todos duermen- pensando rápido y aguantándose las frías brisas que los envolvían, Leonardo no vacilaba en dar sugerencias que podrían traerles más problemas que soluciones con tal de ayudar a esa pobre criaturita a la que afectó gravemente con la broma que le hizo a las niñas.

Todo con tal de ayudar al gato, los otros accedieron muy renuentes de tener que desplazarse por las oscuras y desoladas calles del pueblo teniendo el corazón en la garganta tanto por el temor de que los descubrieran infraganti como por no saber con lo que se podrían topar o si algo ya los estaba acechando entre las sombras sin que se diesen cuenta dejándose llevar por las miles de ideas que pasaban por su cabeza mirando con temor y cautela todo lo que los rodeaba.

-No actúen como gallinas. Solo recuerden que son las mismas calles por las que hemos estado jugando durante el día- con un valor muy inusual para un chico de su edad, Leonardo se mantenía firme y no temblaba a cada paso como ellos. No se sabía si es porque en verdad era muy valiente o si carecía del sentido común o imaginación necesarias para pensar que les podría ocurrir algo malo y nadie escucharía los gritos de ayuda de los tres.

-¡MIREN! Ya llegamos- al llegar al establo en dónde están los bovinos no se tomó la precaución de corroborar si había alguien cerca que los pudiera descubrir e ingresó sin pena ni culpa como si estuviese en su casa -bien, y ahora… ¿Cómo le vamos a sacar leche a las vaquitas?- miró a los animales que dormían profundamente tendidos en el heno y se llevó una mano a la nariz debido al olor que le daba muchas náuseas y parecía a punto de vomitar.

-Pidámoselos a-amablemente- acercándose a la vaca más cercana, Leopold le acarició la cabeza para que despertara soltando un mugido -ho-hola, Señora Vaca. ¿Sería tan gentil de darnos un poco de leche para este pequeño gatito?- creía que le iba a responder como si fuese una persona, pero solo se limitó a mugir nuevamente cuando se incorporó.

-Una vez oí que la le-leche se les saca por detrás- informó Jack todavía preocupado de que los descubrieran y les den un castigo peor que el que recibieron hace algunas horas antes.

-¿Por atrás?- con gran curiosidad Leonardo fue hasta la parte trasera del animal teniendo que aguantarse con más fuerza sus ganas de vomitar debido a que el mal olor era más fuerte en esa zona -¿Cómo la vamos a sacar? ¿Moviendo la cola de arriba abajo?- sujetó esa extremidad realizando ese proceso como si fuese una bomba de agua -¿La ven derramar leche?- se detuvo y vio si la vaca hacía algo, pero solo se limitaba a mugir.

-No-no, primo. Pero creo que la leche sale si le jalamos eso- señaló Jack las ubres del animal.

-¡¿LAS VACAS TIENEN CUATRO PENES?!- preguntaron alarmados y sorprendidos los gemelos y ahora el primero no lo soportó más y vomitó completamente asqueado -¡Ni loco tocaré eso!- estaba poniéndose verde y se estremeció por tal idea.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Esos no son penes! Creo que las llaman ubres y son sus senos- esas reacciones tan exageradas le dieron mucha risa a su primo porque a pesar de las enormes diferencias de personalidad entre ambos, en algunos aspectos pueden pensar lo mismo.

-¡OH! Son sus senos. Los tiene más aguados y caídos que los de la abuela- bastó para calmarlos y también rieran al hacer esa analogía -¿Cómo funciona? ¿Se las jalamos o qué?- no conociendo el método correcto, las sujetó y jaló fuertemente para el disgusto de la vaca que bramaba con más fuerza amenazando con despertar a las demás y posiblemente al dueño del establo.

-¿Estarán secas?- continuando acariciando la cara del animal que se calmara, Leopold trataba de encontrar la respuesta más lógica que su mente ingenua e inocente puede crear. Vio como el gatito se removió temblando con más fuerza -probemos de una en una hasta que alguna nos de leche. No creo que el gatito resista por más tiempo.

Debían apurarse para conseguir leche antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, así que se dividieron despertando a los rumiantes al jalarles sus glándulas mamarias tratando inútilmente por todos los métodos incorrectos de conseguir ese vital líquido antes de que el felino muriera de inanición o de que alguien notara su presencia en el establo sumando más presión y peso en la consciencia del segundo gemelo y del gran primo porque no estarían en esa situación si se hubiesen negado en ayudar a Leonardo con su broma.

-¿Por qué esta vaquita estará apartada de las otras?- notando que en una sección algo apartada del resto estaba encerrado otro bobino que seguía durmiendo totalmente ajeno a lo que ellos hacían pero que era más grande que cualquiera de las vacas, es de color negro y de su hocico poseedor de un aro de metal expulsaba vapor con cada respiro -no es justo que estés aquí solita apartada de las demás- no sabiendo de que lo que se trataba en verdad e impulsado por su bondad que solo podía compararse con su ingenuidad le abrió la puerta de madera.

-Adelante, señora vaca. Salga- insistió, pero la imponente bestia seguía durmiendo profundamente -¿No quiere salir? Sí que debe estar soñando cosas bonitas para seguir durmiendo- le sobó el hocico -bueno, espero que no le moleste sacarle un poquito de leche mientras duerme- como pasó con las demás, fue a tratar de "ordeñarla" -¿Por qué tiene una sola ubre?- se rascó la cabeza volviendo a confundirse.

-Creo que… creo que ya lo tengo- Jack, después de tanto ensayo y error, halló la técnica correcta para sacar leche de las ubres de una vaca -¡RÁPIDO, LEONARDO! Trae la taza. No podemos desperdiciar ni una sola gota- pidió al fin consiguiendo el tan deseado alimento para el gatito -es para ti- se la colocó en el piso una vez que se llenó y el animalito comenzó a tomarla sintiendo como recuperaba la vida al haber estado tan cerca de la muerte.

-¡YA ERA HORA! Estaba a punto de vomitar hasta las tripas por tocar tantas tetas aguadas. Ven, Leopold. Ya conseguimos leche para el gatito- llamó el gemelo líder luego frotarse las manos contra sus prendas muy asqueado.

-¿En serio? ¡QUE BUENO!- debido a la emoción, su hermano sujetó con mucha fuerza la "ubre" de esa gran vaca haciendo que se despertara de golpe abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¡MUUUUU!- se incorporó de golpe alzando sus patas delanteras y con las traseras casi pateó a Leopold en la cabeza soltando un bramido que solo podía compararse con el más ensordecedor de los truenos alterando a los otros rumiantes que entraron en pánico.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, LEOPOLD?!- pese al terror, Leonardo tuvo el coraje para acercársele y tomarlo de una mano alejándolo del embravecido animal que casi los aplastó con sus pezuñas.

-¡SO-SO-SOLO LE AGARRÉ MUY FUERTE LA UBRE A ESA VA-VACA!- estaba por morirse del miedo.

-¡Esa no es una vaca! ¡ES UN TORO FURIOSO!- corrigió el mayor apegando al gatito a su cuerpo y literalmente se orinó en sus pantalones temblando violentamente -¡CORRAN!- agarró la taza llena de leche para huir del establo junto con el gato dejándolos a su suerte.

-¡NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ!- no reaccionando demasiado lento, Leonardo lo siguió jalando a Leopold que se deshizo de su agarre una vez que estuvieron afuera del establo -¡¿Qué haces, hermano?!

-¡DEBEMOS CERRAR LA PUERTA PARA QUE NO ESCAPE Y NOS PERSIGA!- impulsado por su gran sentido de responsabilidad y temor de ser descubiertos al estar ahora mesclado con lo que ese toro al que enfureció podría hacerle a ellos y cualquier otra persona, amañó con cerrar las puertas dobles del establo pero el trozo de madera que las asegura era demasiado pesado para él solo.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! No hay nada que podamos hacer, ¡LARGUÉMONOS ANTES DE QUE…!- otra vez se le acercó para alejarlo del peligro sin importarle arriesgar su propia seguridad pero fue muy tarde porque el toro reventó de una fuerte embestida las puertas de madera, y debido a lo cerca que ambos estaban, volaron por el aire cayendo duramente contra el suelo junto con los trozos de madera que pudieron haber sido puñales que los traspasasen de lado a lado.

-Auh… mi-mi brazo…- parándose con mucha dificultad, Leonardo se sobó el brazo derecho que estaba roto y se esforzaba de sobremanera para no llorar -¿Le-Leopold? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- dejó el dolor en segundo plano y trataba de localizar a su gemelo.

-He… hermano…- escuchó la débil voz de su hermano proviniendo de debajo de un gran trozo de madera del que solo sobresalía una de sus pequeñas manos -a-ayúdame, por favor…- se oía tan débil que le hizo creer que estaba por morirse en cualquier momento.

-¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- con tan solo pensar en tal posibilidad, sacó fuerzas de la nada y usando su única mano buena pudo alzar ese pedazo de puerta y tirarlo a un lado -¿Qué te pasó?- lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies notando que tenía varias heridas, porque al haber estado prácticamente pegado a las puertas al momento que el toro las reventó, recibió gran parte de la fuerza del impacto.

-Me… me duele todo…- no estaba exagerando de ningún modo porque en serio daba la impresión que iba a morir en cualquier momento por sus lesiones y no eran solo puros delirios por su falta de rudeza y tenacidad.

-¡Te voy a sacar que de aquí!- como pudo, lo levantó apoyando todo el peso de su maltratado y tembloroso cuerpo en su hombro izquierdo -¿Jack? ¡JACK! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Necesitamos tu ayuda- llamaba a su primo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡MUUUUHHHUUU!- con otro mugido de ira que les heló el alma, vieron con horror como el toro se les acercaba haciendo estremecer el terreno cercano con cada paso que daba triturando los trozos de las puertas al pasa por encima de ellos como si fuera una un presagio de lo que les hará.

-¡OH SANTOS DIOSES!- compartiendo el mismo grito de terror inconmensurable, intentaron de huir lo más rápido que podían pero las precarias condiciones de Leopold los ralentizaban desesperadamente siendo Leonardo el que debía hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para moverse llevando encima todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡OYE, VACOTA!- su primo no los dejó tirados a su suerte porque lanzó una roca a la cabeza del toro llamando su atención derrapando el piso cuando se detuvo -¡VEN POR MÍ!- sacó la lengua haciéndole mofa para que lo persiguiera y así lo hizo dejando en paz a los gemelos.

-¡JACK!- vociferaron a otra vez al compás -di…diablos…- murmuraba Leonardo apretando los dientes y tuvo que dejar al otro en el suelo para sobarse su brazo lastimado -Leopold… ¿Si estás muy mal?- pero continuaba anteponiendo su seguridad por encima de la suya propia.

-Sí…- respiraba muy agitado y al toser escupió un poco de sangre -debemos ir a casa para que mamá nos cure, pero… ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar nuestras heridas?- aún con todo ese dolor, tenía en mente otra posible reprimenda aún más severa que la que obtuvieron en el día.

-Pues este… eh… ¡YA SÉ! Vamos a decirles que somos sonámbulos y nos fuimos por accidente de la casa y al no saber por dónde íbamos terminamos así- era lo mejor que a su mente se le ocurrió; aunque no era como si pudiese pensar en otra cosa ya sea en esa u otras circunstancias.

-¡CHICOS!- les llamó Jack acercándoseles corriendo -pude perder al toro entre los árboles. ¡Escondámonos mientras podamos!- será más cobarde que Leopold, pero no vaciló en tomarlo y cargarlo para alejarse lo más rápido que podían.

Saltaron una cerca llegando hasta una manada de ovejas y se escondieron entre ellas viendo atentos como el enfurecido toro miraba de un lado a otro, pero como ya estaba oscuro, no los encontró y se retiró soltando un último bramido por su hocico.

-Santos dioses… estuvo cerca…- pasándose una mano por el pelo y luego sujetándose su brazo lastimado que le sacó una mueca, Leonardo se sentó en el pasto apoyándose en la oveja que estaba a su lado durmiendo usándola como cojín -Leopold… ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Muy mal?

-Sí…- afirmó tratando inútilmente de aguantarse las lágrimas -¿Y el gatito? ¿Está bien?- recordó que todo ese martirio sucedió originalmente a causa de esa otra inocente criatura.

-Por fortuna, sí- su salvador reveló al minino que estaba entero y sin rasguño alguno totalmente ajeno de todo lo que pasó a su alrededor que dejó escapar un casi inaudible maullido -es hora de que al fin tomes una merecida taza de leche- sirvió el nutritivo lácteo que empezó a tomar despacio sacando y metiendo su lengua.

-Tantos problemas para darle comida a esa bolita de pelos- masculló Leonardo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido aun sobándose el brazo -¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por todo esto?

-Porque por nuestra cu-culpa perdió un posible hogar por parte de las niñas y si nadie lo hubiese a-ayudado, no sobreviviría, hermano… es nuestra… nuestra responsabilidad- le recordó su gemelo que se pudo sonreír con ternura al verlo tomar la leche y lo acarició.

-Como odio tener que hacerme responsable de mis actos- desvió la mirada bufando como si fuese ese toro hasta que notó que no muy lejos de ellos como las ovejas estaban inquietas como si estuviesen huyendo de algo -¿Qué les pasará a las ovejitas?- impulsado por la misma curiosidad que posee Leopold fue a ver que les ocurría.

A medida que avanzaba notó a uno de esos lanosos animales tendido en el césped de medio lado haciendo extraños movimientos parecidos a convulsiones. Debido a la posición en la que estaba solo podía verle el lomo, pero se percató cómo a su alrededor había sangre y trozos de su cuerpo regadas por todas partes que le hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¡OH CIELOS SANTOS!- retrocedió estupefacto cayendo sentado al pasto.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA, PRIMO?!- atraído por su grito de horror, Jack se le acercó y también perdió el aliento al ver el estado de esa desdichada oveja -¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ESA OVEJITA?!- regresaron esos incontrolables temblores y estaba por desmayarse al ver tal cantidad de sangre.

-¡¿Hermano, Jack?!- al escucharlos, Leopold tomó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al gato apegándolo a su maltratado cuerpo -¡¿OCURRE ALGO?! ¡¿El toro volvió?!

-¿Qué le pasó a esa ovejita?- el mayor del trío se llevó ambas manos a la boca dejando fluir ríos de lágrimas a pesar de estar parpadeando sin control estando al borde del colapso mental.

-No-no lo sé- tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta, Leonardo apenas mantenía la calma -pe-pe-pero mejor vámonos antes de que…- las temblorosas palabras que salían de su boca se vieron interrumpidas debido a que el cuerpo del borrego dejó de moverse y de entre las sombras producidas por las nubes que opacaban lo que había del otro lado surgió el responsable de tal acto barbárico que les heló el alma.

-¿Qué-qué eso…?- el sobrino de Steven y Linda otra vez se orinó en sus pantalones.

-Quiero a mi mamá…- murmuró el gemelo de Leopold también temblando y dejando escapar ese tipo de fluidos corporales porque lo que vieron era mucho más de lo que su gran valor era capaz de soportar.

 **Capítulo tres completado el 07/11/2018.**

 **Como se meten en líos ese dúo de gemelos junto con su primo, ¿No? pero bueno, cuando uno es niño tiene el derecho hacer todo tipo de diabluras y babosadas, ¿Verdad? XD ¿Qué les parece la forma en cómo se comportan? En una época antigua cuando no existían videojuegos u otros medios de entretenimiento los niños debían usar todo lo que tuviesen a mano para divertirse, ¿No es así? Como tirarles sapos a las niñas por ejemplo XD**

 **Da ternura como se toman la molestia de buscarle leche a ese pobre gatito, pero más ternura da la estupidez de Butters cuando le jala la "ubre" a ese toro y deben correr por sus vidas XD pero, ¿Qué será esa cosa que mató a esa oveja e hizo que Leonardo y Jack se cagaran del miedo? ¿Cómo el trío se salvará de esta desventura? Naturalmente, se sabrá más adelante en donde les esperan más disparatadas aventuras ;)**


	4. Una Noche de Pesadilla

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: UNA NOCHE DE PESADILLA**

Terror era lo que se apodero de los corazones de Leonardo y Jack cuando pudieron apreciar a la criatura responsable por el brutal asesinato de esa pobre e indefensa oveja y que se había logrado mantener camuflada en la oscuridad de la noche pudiendo únicamente quedar al descubierto cuando los tenues y claro rayos de la luna dejaron de ser opacados por las lejanas nubes que todo lo ven y juzgan.

Era un ser humanoide muy alto y de musculosa constitución física que era cubierta por un grueso pelaje negro con el que pudo mezclarse tan eficientemente con el manto nocturno siendo poseedor de largas y curveadas garras impregnadas de la sangre del inocente animal lanudo al igual que su largo hocico muy parecido al de un canino que dejó al descubierto sus también filosos colmillos que parecían sables cuando comenzó a rugir a modo de advertencia para que no se le acercaran expulsando su insoportable aliento a muerte y sus ojos resplandecieron por un segundo como brazas ardientes al posarse furiosos en los que interrumpieron su alimento.

-Qué… qué… qué… ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!- siendo el primero en salir de su estado de shock, el hijo de Bud temblaba con cada paso que retrocedía pisando el pequeño charco de orina que él y su primo crearon a causa del miedo que los azotó.

-No-no lo sé. Pe… pero mejor larguémonos rá-rápido- apenas manteniendo la calma amenazando con ponerse a llorar igual que él y parpadeando sin control Leonardo también caminó de espaldas.

-Gr… ¡GRUARG!- la bestia soltó un último rugido de advertencia haciendo un ademan de acercárseles pasando por encima de su presa, que al ser pisada, expulsó más sangre y algunos chorros de esta dieron contra la cara de Jack que quedó petrificado.

-Sa… sangre… me salpicó sa… sangre…- sus temblores volvieron cuando pasó lentamente una mano por el rostro para tocar ese líquido y verlo impregnado en la punta de sus dedos -¡MAMÁ!- gritando como una de las nenitas que asustaron en el día, huyó corriendo dejando atrás tanto a Leonardo como un rastro de lágrimas y una línea en el pasto echa por más orín.

-¡JACK, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- reclamó el otro niño porque al quedar solo a la merced de ese monstruo este dejará de considerarlo como una molestia entre él y su comida para verlo como otro alimento -eh… eh…- la lengua se le enredó y solo podía balbucear incoherencias cuando la criatura dio otro paso hacia adelante soltando un rugido que le pegó en toda la cara agitándole su rubio cabello, se tragase su insoportable aliento y que sus babas también lo rociaran.

-¡SANTOS DIOSES!- no logrando resistir más el terror que lo carcomía por dentro, dio media vuelta para huir dejando a su vez su propia línea de orín y lágrimas -¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

-¡JACK, HERMANO! ¡Díganme que pasa!- quiso saber Leopoldo parándose con esfuerzo teniendo pegado a su pecho al gatito. Apenas llegó hasta él, su primo lo tomó y cargó nuevamente como si fuese un costal para saltar la cerca que separaba al rebaño de ovejas de la furia del toro que antes los perseguía -¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- exigió nuevamente ahora también adolorido porque al ser agitado debido al movimiento empeoraban sus graves heridas.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA HABLAR!- respondió cortante su gemelo corriendo al lado del más grande de entre ellos, del que hay que reconocer su gran fuerza al ser capaz de correr rápidamente a pesar de cargar con todo su peso, pasando cerca del establo de las vacas -¡¿Perdimos a ese monstruo?!- giró la cabeza para atrás percatándose de que no estaban siendo perseguidos -¡GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES! Pensaba que estábamos a punto de ser asesinados por ese…

-¡ROARG!- sus palabras al igual que su cuerpo se detuvieron de golpe cuando la bestia que llenó de horror sus almas apareció de repente en frente de ellos como si se hubiese tele-transportado entre las sombras para interponerse en su camino y evitar que escapen de sus fauces.

-¡OH SANTOS DIOSES! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO, CHICOS?!- al verlo el cuerpo de Leopold reaccionó del mismo modo que el de ellos ensuciando a Jack que se puso pálido y tieso como si fuera una estatua de mármol que representase el desmedido terror que las personas sienten cuando están ante lo más horripilante que el mundo pueda ofrecer.

-No…- murmuró Leonardo tensando la quijada temblando como conejito asustado cerrando los puños y alzarlos guiados por el instinto de supervivencia que le dan a una persona la opción de huir y alejarse de la amenaza o luchar si no hay más alternativa.

Sus ojos se movían inquietos tratando de hallar algo que pueda usar contra esa criatura hasta que notó uno de los trozos de madera que antes formaban parte de las puertas que el toro reventó.

-Dioses…- con dificultad debido a su brazo herido la pudo agarrar empuñándola como un garrote tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta -denme… denme… ¡DENME LA FUERZA PARA SALVARNOS!- cerrando los ojos soltó un grito dirigiéndose al ser que quiere devorarlos y saciar el hambre que esa inocente oveja no pudo satisfacer.

-¡BRUAH!- no pudo tan siquiera conectarle un golpe porque de un simple manotazo ese demonio de la noche terminó por romper el trozo de madera, que al igual que un escudo absorbió gran parte de la fuerza del impacto, mandándolo a volar chocándose contra Jack y los tres se golpearan duramente contra el suelo como si se hubiesen caído de cientos metros de altura.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó, ni siquiera se podían oír los mugidos de las vacas en el establo al también estar aterradas por sentir un peligro próximo cerca de ellas y por contar tampoco con alguien o algo que las salve en caso de que la criatura posase sus ojos en ellas para proseguir con su ola de salvajismo letal siendo solo el frío viento nocturno lo único que intervenía en la sombría atmosfera que parecía hacer de esa noche eterna.

-Ay… ay… Le-Leopold… Jack…- Leonardo no se podía poner de pie y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo viendo a su primo inconsciente y a su hermano que temblaba violentamente acurrucando al gatito a su débil y maltratado cuerpo que no iba a soportar por más tiempo todo el daño que ha recibido en tan poco tiempo -re-resiste… yo estoy aquí- llegó hasta él arrastrándose pese al insoportable dolor que sentía en esos instantes -¿Leopold?- lo tomó del hombro pero el otro no respondía continuando con esas perturbadoras convulsiones -¿Hermano?- temía que haber sido lastimado tanto haya terminado por acabar con su también frágil y delicada mente.

Dejó de tocarlo al ver como el despiadado ser se les acercó a pasos lentos relamiendo con su larga lengua canina sus labios aun impregnados de la sangre del cordero no pudiendo esperar para saborear más carne tierna como si ellos fuesen el postre luego de una suculenta cena.

-No…- impulsado por sus instintos fraternales y el gran amor que le tiene, Leonardo abrazó de forma protectora a Leopold en un último intento desesperado para salvarlo -por favor… no…- comenzó a temblar igual que él soltando lágrimas que escurrían por el aconejado rostro que ambos compartían con la esperanza de que la bestia se apiadase de ellos y no les hiciera nada -¡NOOO!- como eso no tuvo efecto alguno, no le quedó más alternativa que aferrársele con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban orando para que un milagro los salvase.

-¡MUUUU!- justo cuando el engendro del mal iba a tirárseles encima, el mismo toro que casi los mató apareció de repente y de una fuerte embestida lo mandó a volar e impactara contra un árbol haciendo que sus rugidos ahora fuesen de gran dolor.

Raspó sus pesuñas contra el piso expulsando vapor de su nariz en señal de desafío que el carnívoro aceptó. Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad, el depredador a cuatro patas como un perro para dar un largo salto con la intención de tirársele sobre el lomo pero el rumiante alzó su cabeza incrustándole en el pecho sus dos cuernos como si de puñales se tratasen quedando totalmente empalado y fue azotado contra el suelo siendo arrastrado con violencia como si un pedazo de basura o un trapo viejo para limpiar el piso a la vez que con sus filosas garras lo rasguñaba con salvajismo en un intento de liberarse.

-Ah… gracias… gracias al cielo- viendo cómo se alejaban, Leonardo se separó de Leopold solo para hacer enseguida una mueca de sufrimiento indescriptible -tenemos… tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Leonardo… Leopold… ¿Están bien?- de entre ellos, Jack era el que se encontraba en mejor estado de salud por lo que fue capaz de ponerse de pie y acercárseles.

-¿Acaso nos vemos bien?- lo molestó al refutar lo obvio y que se preguntara cómo es posible que sea capaz de formular ese tipo de interrogantes en medio de la situación crítica en la que se encontraban en ese instante -aprovechemos que ese cornudo está peleando contra el monstruo para escapar- gimió adolorido cuando le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Leonardo… Jack…- murmuró Leopold con un tono apenas audible todavía temblando sin control alguno -tomen al gato… y huyan- estaba delirando dando por hecho de que él no tiene salvación.

-Ni loco te voy a dejar aquí, hermano…- trató de agacharse para sujetarlo pero casi se desplomó si no fuese porque al más grande lo sostuvo -Jack… ¿Lo puedes llevar tú?- sobó su ya empeorado brazo lastimado que debajo de la piel se notaban los huesos fracturados.

-Creo que sí…- apoyó nuevamente a Leopold en su hombro y sostuvo al gatito con una mano -¿Y tú? ¿Te llevo también?- notó que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

-Puedo caminar… solo enfócate en Leopold- anteponiendo otra vez la seguridad del otro sobre la suya se dispusieron a irse antes de que el monstruo volviera a enfocar su atención en ellos.

No pudieron avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de que el toro pasara cerca de ellos, aun teniendo a la bestia incrustado en sus cuernos, para aporrearlo contra otro árbol varias veces siendo ahora el sonido de sus huesos fracturarse lo único que se oía de su parte combinados con el de alaridos de agonía como si fueran los de un perro siendo pateado sin compasión alguna.

-¿No es tan fácil cuando te metes con alguien más grande que tú, verdad?- permitiéndose hacer una pequeña broma, el primer gemelo se regocijó al ver como ahora era él quién estaba siendo agredido de manera brutal.

-Vá-Vámonos ya…- apuró el mayor del trío de nuevo asustado por ver la sangre que ambos expulsaban de sus cuerpos llenos de heridas grotescas.

No hay duda de que eso era lo que más le aterraba. ¿Cómo se podría volver un gran guerrero si le teme algo que seguramente verá con mucha frecuencia cuando sea mayor?

-Gruar…- con dificultad la criatura de pesadillas se incorporó una vez que el toro dejó de azotarlo contra ese árbol debido a que este fue derribado por la fuerza de cada golpe -¡AAAUUUHHH!- miró hacia arriba soltando un aullido que pareció resonar no solo por toda la granja, sino por todo el pueblo y más allá al volverse un eco.

-¡ESTÁ AULLANDO COMO UN LOBO!- Jack se tapó los oídos debido a que ese sonido para ellos era como si un trueno hubiese estallado dentro de sus cabezas y un rayo recorriera sus cuerpos.

-¡Ya larguémonos!- teniendo un mal presentimiento, Leonardo lo apuro para al fin irse del lugar de los hechos antes de que algo aún más grave ocurriese y los dejase peor de lo que están.

-Es… ¡ESPEREN! ¡Miren eso de allá!- señaló Leopold algo a la lejanía que le volvió a poner los pelos de punta -son… son… ¡SON MÁS MONSTRUOS COMO ÉL!- ambos se voltearon para ver en esa dirección y ahora parece que sus espíritus si abandonaron por completo sus cuerpos llenos de heridas que ya hubieran hecho colapsar a cualquier otro infante.

Pasando entre el rebaño de ovejas, como si fuesen flechas traspasando un campo de flores, mandando a volar a todas las que estuvieran en su camino tal cual como pétalos dispersados por el viento un grupo de al menos veinte de criaturas iguales al monstruo que peleó contra el toro se acercaron respondiendo a su grito de ayuda igual a como lo harían lobos de verdad yendo al rescate de un compañero en problemas.

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDONOS!- cayendo sentado al pasto, Leonardo estaba pasmado por ver más de esas horripilantes bestias acercándose a su posición.

Si apenas y pudieron escapar de uno solo de ellos, les sería imposible huir de una manada compuesta por tantos que no se detendrán ante nada para aniquilar al ser o seres que amedrentaron a su camarada y asegurarse de que no los vuelvan a molestar.

-¡VAMOS AL ESTABLO! Con suerte no nos buscarán ahí y solo se enfocaran en el toro- pensando rápido e impulsado por el miedo atroz que lo volví a apresar, su primo lo tomó de la muñeca yendo al sitio mencionado que rebosaba de los mugidos de las histéricas vacas.

-Por favor que no sepan que estamos aquí, por favor que no sepan que estamos aquí- repetía el líder del grupo cuando se escudaron detrás de una de las vacas, justamente la misma de dónde sacaron la leche para el gatito, mientras abrazaba a su gemelo sobándole el cabello para que se calmara y dejara de temblar de manera tan atroz.

-¡SANTOS DIOSES, MIREN ESO!- a través de unos agujeros en la madera, pudieron ver lo que pasaba afuera una vez que las demás criaturas llegaron hasta su amigo en apuros.

El rumiante tendrá la fuerza suficiente para ser capaz de poner contra la pared a ese engendro, pero no puede hacer nada contra toda una manada de esas criaturas que al llegar hasta su posición se le tiraron encima y entre todos despedazarlo brutalmente esparciendo su contenido en todas direcciones.

Las tripas, intestinos y demás órganos y partes del cuerpo volaban por los aires junto con grandes acumulaciones de sangre que en conjunto con los mugidos de agonía que salían de su hocico y los gruñidos de sus asesinos al darse un festín con su carne como buitres o hienas comiendo un animal muerto ahora convirtieron esa noche de pesadillas en una cena que sale de los niveles más profundos del Tártaro como si mil demonios estuvieran devorando la más pura de las almas.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- semejante escena estaba por acabar con la poca cordura y lucidez que les quedaba a los niños por ser algo mucho más horrible que ver el cadáver de la oveja.

-Mientras que es-estemos aquí nada nos pasará- trató de calmar Leonardo temblando de la misma manera que su hermano estando a punto de morirse del miedo al presenciar tal acto barbárico.

En realidad ese sería el peor de los escondites porque todas las vacas y ellos se volverían presas potenciales de la jauría de bestias una vez que entre todas ellas terminen por comerse al toro y peor aún porque al estar encerrados en un lugar cuya puerta ha sido derribada no tienen manera de mantenerlos a raya.

-¡VIENEN HACIA ACÁ!- avisó el único que no tiene hermanos cuando el primer monstruo que ellos vieron enfocó sus amarillos y penetrantes ojos en el establo como si estuviese siendo atraído por el miedo que ellos emanan y no por los muidos de desesperación de los bovinos.

-¡VAN A MATARNOS, VAN A MATARNOS, VAN A MATARNOS!- repetía Leopold entrando otra vez en pánico aferrándose desesperadamente a su gemelo que trataba de idear alguna forma de poder huir sin que sean asesinados del modo tan salvaje que acabaron de presenciar.

-¡El maldito ruido de estas inmundas vacas no me dejan pensar!- pasaron unos cuantos segundos luego de esa exclamación para que al fin se le ocurriera algo para salir del predicamento sin aparente solución posible -¡Hagamos que estas vacas salgan del establo! Así todos esos monstruos se distraerán con ellas y no nos perseguirán.

-¡BIEN PENSADO! Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para que todas ellas salgan si están tan aterradas como nosotros? ¡Se reusarán!

-¡CON ESTO!- tomando un trinche que por fortuna estaba disponible e iba a usarlo para picarle el trasero a la vaca que estaba junto a ellos.

-Pe… pero si hacemos eso… todas morirán a manos de esos monstruos- al gemelo más herido, aún a pesar de su condición, le preocupaba más el bienestar de los demás que el suyo propio.

-Son ellas o nosotros, hermanito. Algunas veces para sobrevivir hay que estar dispuestos a hacer cosas que uno nunca pensaría hacer en circunstancias normales- tampoco le agradará esa idea, pero en vista de que no tienen más opción, insertó esa herramienta agrícola en la parte posterior del gran y manso animal.

-¡MAAUUHH!- dejando escapar un mugido que por instantes opacó al de las otras vacas, la agredida corrió saliendo del establo golpeando por accidente al monstruo justo cuando estaba por ingresar al lugar derrumbándolo.

-Lo siento, vaquitas. Pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer para salvarnos- con todo el dolor de su alma, puyó a los otros miembros femeninos del género taurino creando una mini estampida pasando por encima de la criatura con rasgos caninos que había tratado de ponerse de pie llamando la atención del resto que inmediatamente dejaron de atragantarse con lo poco que quedaba del toro para perseguirlas como si sus estómagos fuesen pozos sin fondo.

-Funcionó, ¡VÁMONOS!- no desperdiciando segundo alguno los chicos huyeron pasando también sobre el maltratado cuerpo de su perseguidor repleto de marcas de pesuñas.

-¡Vayamos a la cabaña del viejo Chaps! Ahí estaremos más a salvo- afirmó Jack corriendo en dirección al lugar mencionado tomando en cuenta que si tratasen de regresar al poblado les tomaría demasiado tiempo por culpa de las heridas que poseen y que los ralentizan de forma desesperante.

-¡ESPERA!- pidió Leonardo hasta que oyó los mugidos de las vacas, y pese a la lejanía, pudo divisar como la manada de bestias sedientas de sangre atacó al desdichado y pequeño rebaño que no pudo llegar demasiado lejos.

Así que sintiendo el peso titánico de la culpa por usarlas como distracción dio la vuelta para seguir a su primo. A pesar de que se alejaban con cada paso que daban, podían oír tan claramente los alaridos de muerte y agonía provenientes de esos desdichados animales como si estos estuviesen siendo asesinados justamente a su lado lo que les impulsaba a acelerar el paso pero las heridas y el dolor de estas amenazaba con hacerles colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Ah… ah… no puedo… ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR!- a mitad del camino, su cuerpo no dio para más y se desplomó respirando agitadamente -¡JACK, VEN ACÁ!- solicitó su ayuda ya no teniendo la fuerza para pararse por sí mismo estando a poco de estar igual de delicado que su gemelo.

-¡¿Ya no puedes seguir, Leonardo?!- no sabía cómo ayudarlo porque si apenas puede correr llevando a Leopold en el hombro, no podía moverse ni un milímetro si tratase de cargarlo también

-Lle… lleva primero a Leopold a esa cabaña y luego vienes por mí… debes hacerlo rápido antes de que nos descubran- dio sus indicaciones como si fuese el general en medio de una sangrienta batalla dándole sus últimas órdenes a su soldados.

-No… hermano… ¡NO!- naturalmente al otro niño que nació del mismo vientre desaprobaba tal proposición y no quería dejarlo tirado a su suerte.

-¡Estas delirando, primo! No dejaré a ninguno de ustedes atrás- como pudo, se agachó para sujetarlo de su brazo sano y arrastrarlo por el pasto apenas manteniéndose en pie sin tropezar.

Él también demuestra lo mucho que los quiere al arriesgarse tanto por ellos viéndolos como si fuesen sus hermanos a quiénes cuidar y proteger de todo mal y peligro pese a su actitud tan achicopalada y sensibilidad que llega a superar a la del propio Leopold.

Contra todo pronóstico, contra toda posibilidad, aun en contra del agotamiento físico y mental por el que ha pasado y de todo el horror que ha presenciado, fue capaz de llegar hasta los alrededores de la cabaña estando a tan solo un tiro de piedra de ella. Lo que el amor por la familia es capaz de hacer, que uno saque fuerzas de la nada para seguir adelante.

-Lo… lo logramos. Espero que el viejo Chaps… nos cuide de esos monstruos- con una débil sonrisa y estando literalmente al borde del colapso total, el hijo de Bud se dispuso a continuar estando totalmente seguro de que ahora sí iban a estar a salvo.

-¡GRUAU, GRUAU, GRUAU!- toda esperanza se esfumó al oír estos ladridos y por un momento creyeron que uno de esos monstruos los alcanzó, pero el peligro no provino de a sus espaldas, sino del frente porque detrás de la cabaña salió un perro, casi del tamaño toro, acercándoseles con todos los pelos del cuerpo erizados teniendo una cadena a modo de collar alrededor del cuello.

-Esto no puede estar pasándonos…- desplomándose y soltando a sus primos, Jack dio por hecho que ahora ese sí iba a ser el final de los tres -dioses… ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HAN ABANDONADO?!

-Hermano…- siendo rodeado fuertemente por sus brazos, Leopold apegó al gatito a su cuerpo también sintiendo que las grandes deidades los olvidaron o que se estaban regocijando con todo el infortunio que les ha ocurrido esperando ansiosos el acto final.

-¡AAAHHH!- compartieron un grito de terror desmedido cuando el gran can saltó creyendo que se les iba a tirar encima, pero estuvieron equivocados, porque su objetivo fue el monstruo que luchó contra el gran taurino negro y que los persiguió nuevamente justo cuando los iba a atacar por la espalda cayendo y rodando varios metros por el piso rasguñándose y mordiéndose mutuamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Káiser?!- la puerta de la vivienda fue abierta de golpe por el dueño de toda la granja, un hombre que pese a su avanzada edad y de estar todo arrugado y calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza, estaba en condiciones físicas dignas de un guerrero joven y en toda su plenitud como lo son Bud y Steven -¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, niños?!- les apuntó con un trinche al acercárseles.

-¡SEÑOR SÁLVENOS DE ESOS MONSTRUOS, POR FAVOR!- inmediatamente le pidieron su ayuda y señalaron al perro que seguía batallando ferozmente contra su perseguidor.

El anciano abrió la boca de la impresión y al afilar la vista pudo ver a la lejanía como sus preciado ganado estaba siendo masacrado por las demás bestias continuando con su festín infernal perdiendo el aliento al poder oír claramente como sus vidas estaban siendo arrancadas de raíz.

-Entonces no soñé con ese aullido- su expresión se deformó como si aún siguiera durmiendo y estuviera teniendo la peor de sus pesadillas, pero no entró en pánico como los niños y sujetó con tanta fuerza su herramienta que iba a partirla en cualquier momento -¡MARTHA, DESPIERTA!

-¡¿Qué pasa, querido?!- entro en escena una mujer también anciana llevando prendas de dormir.

-¡LICÁNTROPOS! Hay que darle aviso al pueblo. Toma a esos niños y llévatelos, ¡YA!- indicó sin rodeo alguno una vez que tomó a los tres rubios, sin mucha delicadeza cabe decir, y se los dio.

-¡Entendido!- ella en vez de preocuparse por su bienestar o entrar en pánico, también los cargó y salió de la vivienda dejándolo para dirigirse a una torre de madera que estaba cerca de la vivienda y que posee una campana -dioses por favor, que todos oigan nuestro grito de ayuda- mostrando tener una fuerza impropia para una mujer de su edad jaló la cuerda para que las campanadas resonaran lastimando los oídos del trío, y que al igual que ese aullido, se expandieron por todo el pueblo.

-¡¿ESTÁ LOCA?! ¡Atraerá a los demás monstruos!- tapándose los oídos Leonardo creyó que esa la peor de las ideas y le tomó una mano a su hermano que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Vámonos, niños!- terminando de haber hecho sonar la campana, la anciana los tomó y se dirigió a otro establo, el de los caballos, para que pudieran escapar y no caer en garras de los ahora ya identificados como licántropos.

Ser parte de una sociedad de guerreros los deja preparados para cualquier tipo de percance que sin dudas volverían locas a las personas comunes y corrientes que estuviesen en su situación.

-Pe-pero… ¿Y el viejo Chaps?- quiso saber Jack tratando de ver en dirección de la cabaña.

-Descuiden, podrá ser un viejo cascarrabias, pero mi esposo sabe cómo cuidarse a sí mismo- afirmó riendo y entró al establo no sin antes mirar para atrás deseándole la mejor de las suertes a su conyugue con el que ha compartido su vida por muchos años.

(…)

-Querido… ¿Tú también escuchaste…?- Linda estaba despertándose sobándose un ojo.

-Sí… ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS!- parándose de un salto, su marido tomó una espada recta de doble filo y un escudo redondo que estaban a su disposición -¡VE POR LOS NIÑOS Y REÚNETE CON TU HERMANA! Seguramente Bud y ella han escuchado las campanadas también.

Sin desperdiciar segundo alguno su mujer se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos pensando que aún siguen durmiendo totalmente ajenos a la amenaza llevándose la horrida sorpresa de que no estaban ahí.

-¿Leopold? ¿Leonardo? ¡MIS NIÑOS! ¡Steven, no están, no están!- aterrada vio de un lado a otro la oscuridad casi total del cuarto como si este hubiera estado abandonado y despojado de vida por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ESTÁN?! Estos mocosos del demonio, justo cuando estamos pasando por tal predicamento…- pasó exasperado una mano por su cabello tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sí, a buena hora se le ocurre a ese par salir a hacer sus travesuras…- murmuró con desprecio la abuela Manguber acercándoseles con su paso lento y poco agraciado al igual que su postura algo encorvada teniendo siempre a mano su cayado -y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ellos tienen algo que ver con esto…

Al salir para preguntarle a Bud y Nelly si saben del paradero de los gemelos se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que Jack tampoco está haciéndoles a todos creer que los tres salieron para hacer alguna jugarreta como ir a cobrarles venganza a las niñas por haberlos delatado por la broma de los Sapos de Piedra.

-¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLOS CUANTO ANTES!- la madre de los gemelos estaba al borde de la histeria total. Su mente comenzó a imaginar las miles de cosas que les puedan pasar a ellos al aventurarse a tan altas horas en la noche justo cuando el pueblo está siendo asediado.

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE, HERMANA! Debemos pensar con calma antes de hacer un movimiento que nos ponga en riesgo a nosotros también- la madre de Jack también estará aterrada, pero lograba mantener la compostura y no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

-¡SÍ! No es como si gritar o actuar de forma errática hará que nuestros hijos vengan directo a nosotros- Bud pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella abriendo y cerrando su otra mano tronándose los dedos en un intento de no perder la compostura.

El relinchido de un caballo llamó la atención de ellos y de las demás personas que salieron de sus hogares listos para pelear al oír la alarma divisando a la esposa de Chaps montada en un corcel junto con los gemelos de la profecía y el primo de estos siendo perseguidos por las bestias caninas; uno de ellas casi le agarró la cola al cuadrúpedo de una mordida fallando por escasos centímetros.

-¡SON HOMBRES LOBO!- advirtió una mujer llevándose una mano a la boca por el asombro.

-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!- muchos de ellos tenían a mano arcos y flechas que no vacilaron en usar para herir a los perseguidores mostrando una buena puntería porque ninguna de estas estuvo tan siquiera cerca de dar contra los perseguidos.

-¡SON MIS NIÑOS!- al percatarse de que eran sus hijos, Linda susurró un hechizo y colocó sus manos en el suelo cuando brillaron de color claro.

Al hacer eso las raíces de las plantas cercanas surgieron del piso, y como si fuesen látigos usados por hábiles domadores de bestias, enrollaron a las extremidades de las bestias manteniéndolos elevados pese a sus forcejeos para liberarse dándoles la oportunidad a los arqueros de darles justo en el pecho y cabeza matándolos de una buena vez.

-¡MIS BEBES!- la anciana a caballo apenas se detuvo fue recibida por Linda que de inmediato tomó y abrazó a sus hijos apegándolos a su cuerpo -¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡¿Por qué están así?!

-Es una… es una larga historia, mamá- normalmente al gemelo líder le molestaría y avergonzaría ese tipo de mimos, pero con todo lo que ha visto esa noche, los recibiría con todo gusto.

-Díganos que ocurre, señora Prescott- preguntó Steven a la esposa de Chaps una vez que se bajó del caballo en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el mismo terror que tenían sus pequeños pasajeros.

-Mi esposo y yo encontramos a estos niños en nuestra granja siendo perseguidos por Licans. Son por lo menos veinte de ellos y vienen en camino- respondió sin tapujo o angustia alguna, era como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a lidiar con amenazas de ese estilo.

-¿Tantos? Oh dioses santos… ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! Los mejores Guerreros y Místicos pelearemos contra esas bestias salvajes. El resto ya sabe que hacer- dirigió Steven y todos asintieron.

Cada vivienda era evacuada, las familias permanecían juntas viendo a la lejanía con cada aullido que se escuchaba como si se tratasen de mensajes dados por la propia muerte que le ponía los pelos de punta a los jóvenes y a los adultos que no estén acostumbrados a lidiar con situaciones inesperadas y de riesgo mortal en contraste con los que tienen mucha experiencia a la hora de enfrentar a cualquier clase de adversidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, mami?- estando repuestos del todo, Leopold, su hermano y Jack se encontraban junto con las demás personas en el templo que los vio nacer.

-Cuando nuestro pacifico hogar está bajo ataque, los miembros menos capacitados para la lucha de nuestra comunidad se refugian en el sagrado Templo del Nacimiento que ha atestiguado el amanecer de los más grandes héroes de nuestra cultura. No tengan miedo, su padre, tío y los demás se encargaran de todos esos monstruos- acarició sus cabellos dorados que aún tenían rastros de suciedad y sangre.

-¡Ahí vienen!- avisó su hermana que en todo momento había estado tratando de consolar a Jack que no dejaba de llorar por lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

-Bien. Los Místicos más poderosos nos quedaremos a cuidar el templo y a todos los que aquí se encuentran y los Guerreros más fuertes se encargaran de repeler a los invasores, ¡EN MARCHA!- siendo al sacerdote de más alto rango, y por lógica el más empoderado, Adrián dirigió a los de su clase a levantar las defensas afuera de la milenaria estructura.

-¿Mamá?- tomándole una mano, Leonardo no entendía porque ella iba a retirarse -¿A dónde vas?

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el Sumo Sacerdote, hijo. Tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para echar de la santidad de nuestro hogar a esas alimañas. Es algo peligroso pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- con gran pesar, y después de darle un beso en la frente y a su otro hijo, los dejó al cuidado de su madre.

-¡NO VAYAS, MAMÁ!- aferrándose a su madre de una pierna, Jack no iba a permitir que se fuera corriendo el riesgo mortal de ser asesinada de las formas atroces que presenció hoy.

-Lo lamento, mi cielo. Pero debemos cumplir con aquello por lo que los dioses nos pusieron en este mundo- con una seña le indicó a su progenitora que lo dejase inconsciente para que no hiciera un escándalo y así lo hizo al ponerle una mano en el hombro apretándoselo para que se desmayara.

-¡Por favor no vayan!- rogó también Leopold pero su abuela lo sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndole aferrarse también a la mujer que le da a él y a Leonardo todo el cariño del mundo.

-Algún día cuando tengan que luchar por su familia y seres queridos y proteger lo que más valoran en su vida lo entenderán. Ahora quédense aquí con su abuela, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- exigió Steven con voz autoritaria y prosiguió con ponerse un casco.

Todos los miembros de la Clase Guerrera usaban el mismo tipo de armadura y armas. Petos con la forma de torsos musculosos y bien tonificados (Con senos en el caso de las mujeres) alrededor de la cintura tienen un tipo de falda compuesta por diversas placas que cubren los muslos hasta por un poco encima de las rodilla, poseen protecciones tanto en los antebrazos como en las canillas que pueden ser lisas o poseer algún tipo de gravado dependiendo de los gustos del que lo use, lo mismo pasa con la coraza en el pecho y las hombreras, y finalmente los cascos.

Si bien todos estos son redondos y cubrían toda la cabeza y cara teniendo dos fisuras para los ojos que se alargan hasta abajo conectándose con una apertura en la boca para que pudiesen respirar con facilidad sin sentirse asfixiados, eran el tipo de protecciones que más difería de individuo porque mientras que los pertenecientes a guerreros como Bud y Steven poseían penachos o crestas longitudinales que comienzan desde la parte superior llegando hasta la nuca, los del resto eran de costados iniciando desde la sien derecha hasta la izquierda u otros no tenían penacho alguno.

Parece que esos adornos en los cascos, junto con las capas que también variaban de color según su portador (Siendo la de Steven y Bud de color rojo escuro) representaban el rango del guerrero y su jerarquía solo pudiendo llegar hasta los niveles más altos dependiendo de las proezas y hazañas dignas de admiración que hayan logrado.

-Mucha suerte a todos ustedes. Que los dioses los protejan y den la fuerza para expulsar a los invasores- los despedía la abuela Manguber esforzándose bastante para contener a Leopold que quería permanecer al lado de Linda -¡Ya cálmate!- ofuscada también lo adormeció como a Jack.

Si no se prestó para combatir a los Licans es porque muy a diferencia de Martha o de Chaps su cuerpo todo deshecho y golpeado por los años no podría aguantar tan siquiera el más mínimo esfuerzo físico o mágico a pesar de que pertenezca al grupo de Sacerdotes de más alto prestigio y autoridad de entre toda la comunidad.

-Mamá…- susurró el otro gemelo cuyos temblores eran ahora de impotencia apegando al gatito a su cuerpo sabiendo muy bien que nada de lo que diga o haga impedirá que ella y su padre fueran a combatir contra los seres que seguramente verá en sus peores pesadillas de ahora en adelante.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien- alejándose de su abuela se aproximó a un ventana circular que estaba posicionada muy alta en una pared, y gracias a los relieves y jeroglíficos, la pudo escalar para ver qué iba a pasar ahora.

(…)

-Ahí vienen- informó Bud manteniéndose firme como una roca cuando divisó al resto de la manada de hombres lobo dirigirse hacia su posición mientras que una brisa que trae consigo los alaridos de hambre de esos adefesios agitó su capa y el adorno de su casco.

-Todos tomen sus posiciones alrededor del templo. Conocen la táctica que implementamos en este tipo de escenarios- guió su hermano y así lo hicieron todos.

Linda, Nelly y demás Místicos se repartieron alrededor de la sagrada estructura recitando en coro un hechizo que hizo que energía blanca que saliera de sus propios cuerpos expandiéndose como una manta y se uniera para formar un gran domo que emitían un resplandor tan intenso que era como si una de las millares de estrellas en el firmamento estuviera ahí presente siendo un faro en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad y en frente de ellos estaban los arqueros.

Sus respectivos esposos y demás miembros de la Casta Guerrera, que eran mucho más que los de la Clase Mística, también se dispersaron de forma equitativa pero en grupos de dos siendo los guerreros de menor rango quienes estaban al frente usando lanzas y grandes escudos redondos que los tapaban por completo mientras atrás de ellos se encontraban los de mayor jerarquía que les cuidaban las espaldas usando espadas y escudos menos grandes como los que tienen Steven.

Como la jauría de criaturas lobo que son, los Licans se aproximaban no solo corriendo a sus anchas por las desoladas calles, sino también por encima de las viviendas y demás edificaciones guiándose por el olor de los pueblerinos que les impulsa avanzar como si llevasen semanas enteras sin comer. Era como si la carne humana les resultase más atrayente que el rebaño de ovejas, vacas y demás animales que se encontraban en la granja de Chaps.

-Todos los aquí presentes le dedicamos cada segundo de nuestras vidas a mejorar como personas y guerreros para cuidar no solo nuestro hogar, sino a este enorme y basto mundo de las fuerzas del mal junto a cada uno de sus habitantes, ¡NO RETROCEDEREMOS JAMÁS!- con el pequeño discurso motivacional de Steven, los lanceros se agazaparon escondiéndose tras sus escudos apuntando sus armas hacia adelante cuando las criaturas sedientas de sangre estaban solo a diez metros de distancia.

Uno de ellos brincó extendiendo sus armas de muerte para arrojarse contra el compañero de Steven como si fuese un ave de rapiña arrojándose contra un conejito indefenso solo consiguiendo que el filoso extremo de la lanza se incrustase en el centro de su pecho saliendo por su espalda para que enseguida el padre de los gemelos apoyara un pie en el hombro de él para dar un leve salto y cortarle de un solo movimiento de su espada la cabeza y esta rodase unos metros por el suelo soltando su último aliento.

No sirvió para asustar o disuadir a los otros hombres lobo que atacaron a los demás solo para morir de esa misma manera o reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar por la muñeca a los que querían decapitarlos amañando con darles una mortal dentellada no tomando en cuenta que los arqueros les atravesaban sus frentes con flechas que rozaban los penachos de los cascos.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, otro Lican se le arrojó a Steven por la derecha tirándolo duramente y alzó su brazo izquierdo para rasguñarlo pero él fue más rápido y le clavó su arma dentro de su hocico lleno de filosos colmillos saliendo el extremo por la nuca y lo apartó con un golpe con el escudo para ponerse de pie de un solo salto.

De inmediato se agachó para evitar un zarpazo dirigido a su cabeza por parte de otro al que enseguida le cortó su pierna izquierda para que cayera boca bajo y así atravesarle el corazón por la espalda y dar media vuelta amputándole el brazo derecho a otro más que también le quiso arrancar la cabeza de un manotazo, golpearle su horrible cara canina con el escudo y quedar empapado de sangre al rajarle el vientre cuando movió para arriba su arma que es capaz de cortar la carne de esas fuertes y grotescas bestias como si estas estuviesen hechas de mantequilla.

Bud y los demás de su mismo rango no se quedaban atrás y también mostraban su increíble habilidad de pelea ganada con los años de adiestramientos y duras batallas pudiendo no solo luchar mano a mano contra seres que podrían despedazar sin esfuerzo alguno a un humano promedio, sino matarlos como si fueran meras alimañas logrando mantenerlos a raya y no pudieran avanzar más allá de las posiciones defensivas en las que ellos se encontraban.

Cuando alguna de las criaturas nocturnas lograba burlar sus defensas y se acercaban a los arqueros evitando las flechas de estos, no eran capaces de avanzar mucho porque los Místicos, que seguían en su posición mostrando tener el mismo valor que los Guerreros al mantener sus expresiones calmadas y neutras, recitaban hechizos como los de Linda para que las raíces de la vegetación cercana surgieran del suelo y dejaran inmóviles para que pudieran ser asesinados sin mayores inconvenientes.

Todos y cada uno de los actos y demostración de gran coraje que hacían fueron presenciados por Leonardo que se quedó sin habla no sabiendo que pensar al respecto. No era miedo lo que ahora se apoderaba de su corazón sino algo que no sabría cómo explicar pero que parecía ser de admiración.

En el pasado ya había dejado volar su imaginación cuando sus padres les contaban historias a él y su hermano antes de dormir viéndose a sí mismo como un gran guerrero que combatía contra dragones, gigantes, quimeras, demonios, despiadados hechiceros y todo tipo de monstruos o amenazas a las que ellos se han enfrentado a lo largo de sus vidas y ahora que puede presenciar en primera persona lo que ellos son capaces de hacer al momento de luchar como lo han dicho en esos cuentos una gran emoción se forma en su pecho y los deseos de hacer exactamente lo mismo algún día y hacer realidad sus más grandes fantasía se incrementaron enormemente.

-Ma… ¿Mamá?- despertándose lentamente, Leopold y Jack se pusieron de pie confundidos.

-¡HERMANO, JACK! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- al verlos despiertos no perdió tiempo en acercárseles y decirles que lo acompañaran a la ventana para que pudieran ver a sus padres en acción -¡¿Lo están viendo?!- sonreía enormemente por el espectáculo que sus padres y tíos ofrecían como si estuviese presenciando un show de títeres.

Primero enfocando su vista en Linda al segundo gemelo le dio un gran alivio ver que estaba bien pero cuando miró más allá a su padre y como peleaba contra los monstruos que casi lo matan abrió de par en par los ojos y la boca.

Totalmente opuesto a su hermano, ver cómo ahora eran ellos los masacrados lo llenaba de un terror casi tan grande como el que experimento cuando casi muere. Jamás le ha gustado participar en alguna riña o ver como alguien más es lastimado ya sea justa o injustamente sin importar de quién se trate por lo que presenciar tal sangrienta y brutal batalla ponía nuevamente a prueba su cordura y templanza.

Si bien también se ha ilusionado con los cuentos que sus padres les relatan jamás se visualizó a sí mismo como un gran guerrero que combata contra toda clase de enemigos o adversidades prefiriendo siempre huir o encontrar la solución más pacífica para los problemas antes de siquiera empuñar una espada, por lo que al ponerse a pensar en que algún día estará en el lugar de su padre arriesgando la vida peleando de ese modo le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía rechazar cualquier tipo de sentimiento o apego por la labor que los miembros de la Clase Guerrera de su familia han hecho con el correr de los siglos.

-Miren toda esa sangre…- tampoco estando entusiasmado por la escena, Jack recuperó sus temblores que amenazaban con hacerle caer desde su posición en cualquier momento.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado con todos estos monstruos- afirmó Bud al desclavar su espada del pecho de uno de los Licans -solo queda uno- todos enfocaron su atención en el último de ellos que apenas se podía mantener en pie debido a las graves heridas que tiene por todo su cuerpo.

Todos ellos estaban vivos y ninguno parecía estar herido de gravedad o fatigado en contraste con los invasores cuyos cuerpos mutilados de manera brutal estaban regados por los alrededores creando charcos de sangre que se ampliaban como tinta roja sobre un lienzo blanco.

-Arg… arg…- el último Lican respiraba con mucha dificultad expulsando sangre del hocico soltando gruñidos de advertencia iguales a los que soltó el que había estado atormentando a los gemelos Stouch antes siendo ahora literalmente un perro acorralado sin salida alguna.

-Mal… mal… malditos humanos- increíblemente pudo hablar usando un tono gutural que encaja perfectamente con su bestial apariencia -esto… esto no ha terminado- trató de dar un paso hacia adelante pero casi se cae.

-Deberías aceptar que este es tu fin. Ni aun con toda la ayuda de tus compañeros lograste acabar con alguno de nosotros, ¿Qué piensas lograr ahora que estás solo y en ese estado?- no asombrados por ver que puede hablar y comunicarse como una persona, como si esto ya lo hubiesen dado por hecho, querían hacerle ver que ya no podrá hacer nada contra ellos.

-So… ¿Solo?- se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de burla que dejó al descubierto varios de sus letales colmillos que están rotos como si estuviese masticando piedras -deberían saber bien… que una pequeña mana de licántropos como esa… ¡ES SOLO LA PUNTA DE UNA LANZA!

Soltando un aullido mucho más potente que el Lincan que luchó contra el toro y que abarcó mucho más allá del pueblo y de sus límites, dejó sordo por un momento a todos los que masacraron a sus camaradas siendo solo silenciado cuando Steven lo degolló.

-¿Ya acabamos con todos?- quiso saber uno de los guerreros de menor rango.

-Lo dudo, porque a no ser que me equivoque, esta será una larga noche- viendo a la lejanía el papá de los gemelos frunció el ceño sabiendo muy bien que ese relativamente pequeño grupo de hombres lobo solo era el plato de entrada para lo que iba ocurrir más adelante.

 **Capítulo cuatro completado el 25/02/2019.**

 **De seguro nadie espero que el monstruo con el que Leo, Butters y Jack se toparon fue un hombre lobo, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué mejor criatura que esa para llenar de terror sus corazones en una noche como esa? Cualquier otro niño estaría de lo más traumatizado después de tan horrida experiencia, a ver si ellos logran mantener la cabeza puesta sobre sus hombros cuando la noche llegue a su fin y no la pierdan tanto metafórica como literalmente hablando.**

 **Pero al ver a sus padres en acción al pelear contra esas bestias, ¿Sus personalidades si se verán afectadas de por vida? después de todo, el ejemplo que dan los padres de uno a tan temprana edad es lo que definirá el rumbo que tomaran sus vidas cuando crezcan, ¿No?**


	5. La Experiencia Forma al Hombre

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores (Como pasa con mis demás fics abandonados esto está tan solo que ni se oye el canto de grillos y no pasa ni una sola planta rodante) sí, sí, tampoco tengo perdón por haberme demorado tantos meses en la actualización de este fic… aunque no es como si en verdad hubiesen muchas personas por ahí que estén esperando la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Como lo dije en mi fic de "Adiós South Park" que subí el 11 de septiembre, primero debía acabar los fics inconclusos que tengo antes de decirle un adiós al Fandom y este es uno de esos fics que acabaré de tajo sin mayores rodeos.**

 **Lo que es una verdadera pena no solo porque con esta historia conmemoraba mi sexto aniversario en FF el año pasado, sino porque también se suponía debía mostrar cómo fue la vida de Lord Caos, que junto con Ice-Berg de mis fics de DBZ, es uno de los mejores antagonistas que he creado y que experiencias fueron las que lo volvieron el cruel, demencial y sádico guerrero sediento de sangre que le gustaba resolver cualquier problema a punta de espada, cuyo mayor deseo era volverse el soberano del mundo de fantasía medieval al que pertenece a la vez que muestra el amor que le guardaba a su hermano gemelo que ha estado a su lado sin importar las decisiones que toma poniendo en más de una ocasión la seguridad de este por encima de sus metas personales y objetivos.**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos con uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic… como odio tener que decir estas palabras en mis historias.**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: LA EXPERIENCIA DE LA VIDA FORMA AL HOMBRE**

Desde aquella noche en la que vio como su padre y demás miembros de la Clase Guerrera pelearon ferozmente y con admirable valor contra unos licántropos que habían invadido el pueblo para saciar su hambre, Leonardo había quedado de lo más entusiasmado deseando algún día ser como él y poder llevar a cabo acciones parecidas y volverse el protagonista de sus propios cuentos y leyendas como las que sus progenitores solían contarle a él y Leopold antes de dormir.

Su padre estaba de lo más feliz porque si al fin lo idolatraba y considera un ejemplo a seguir podría moldearlo para volverse uno de los dos guerreros de la leyenda que será una pieza vital en el destino del mundo y de cada ser que lo habita asegurándose de que vaya por el camino correcto volviéndose uno de sus salvadores y no se vuelva lo opuesto a lo que todos los que han depositado sus esperanzas tanto de él como en su gemelo esperan.

Pero no contaba que ciertas experiencias de la vida harían que todo esfuerzo por enderezarlo tuviesen efectos contraproducentes y que sus más grandes temores se hicieran realidad.

Comenzando por el gatito por el cual él, su hermano y Jack casi pierden la vida esa misma fatídica noche y al que decidieron llamarle Jingles. Si bien tener a un animalito tan tierno como ese a su lado hizo que todo ese esfuerzo valiese la pena al llenar de alegría sus corazones no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda esta se esfumase y viesen lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida con los que no se merecen mal alguno.

Eso fue cuando daban un paseo por el bosque junto con su primo y el minino buscando alguna manera de divertirse o molestar a alguien para pasar el rato como lo hicieron con esas niñas al lanzarles Sapos de Piedra y en un pequeño descuido dejaron que el animalito se aventurase por su cuenta alejándose de ellos siendo atacado por un perro que lo mató de forma brutal no teniendo manera de salvarse.

Era algo de lo más desgarrador porque el felino por el cuál arriesgaron la vida para darle de comer, al que le privaron de un hogar por parte de las niñas a las que asustaron y que apenas estaba comenzando a vivir se les arrebato de la manera más cruel que podrían haber imaginado hasta ese entonces haciéndoles dar cuenta de que en cualquier momento sus seres queridos podrían morir y que jamás deben bajar la guardia y estar siempre atentos a lo que lo rodea porque nunca se sabe cuándo se toparán con alguien o algo que los pongan a ellos ya los demás en peligro.

Leonardo a pesar de estar de lo más afectado como su gemelo esa experiencia también le enseñó otra cosa y eso era que no importaba cuánto se esforzase uno por ayudar a alguien más a final de cuentas morirá y todo el empeño que se hizo para socorrer a ese alguien habrá sido en vano y le generará un dolor mil veces peor que cualquier herida física que pueda sufrir.

-"¿Para eso arriesgamos la vida por este gatito? ¿Solo para que ese maldito pulgoso lo asesinara sin piedad?"- pensaba viendo como Leopold lloraba desconsoladamente ante la pequeña tumba en donde se depositaron los restos del minino.

-"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a un animalito inocente?! Dioses… ¿Por qué permiten que ocurra barbaridades como esta?"- cerró con ira los puños sintiéndose impotente.

-"Nunca… nunca más voy a volver a arriesgarme de esa manera por alguien que no sea mi hermano u otro miembro de mi familia. Jamás"- pasó una mano por la cara secándose sus propias lágrimas no dispuesto a volver a sufrir de ese modo solo volviendo a arriesgarse por aquellos a quien considere cercanos originándose en su corazón cierta falta de empatía por los demás y que será una de las piezas cruciales que lo volverán el hombre en el que algún día se convertirá.

Pasaba el tiempo y cuando tuvieron ocho años siendo ya aptos para el Agóge, que es el inicio de la formación para cualquier integrante de su cultura para volverse un Guerrero o un Místico siendo puestos a prueba de diversas maneras tanto por sus padres como por parte de otro instructor que les sacase su máximo potencial al crecer, fueron testigos de una desgracia aún más grande que afectó a toda su familia en especial a su primo.

Resultaba ser que la Tía Nelly había vuelto a quedar embarazada lo que en un inicio fue un motivo de gran alegría y dicha para Jack y el Tío Bud porque tendrían a un nuevo integrante en su clan, pero nadie se esperaba a que ella diese a luz no solo a uno sino a dos bebes tal y como Linda lo había hecho, pero en vez de ser dos niños, era un niño y una niña a los que se les dio el nombre de Edward y Brittany respectivamente.

Era algo que nadie pudo haber previsto y de hecho los mismos monjes que asistieron al parte de los hijos de Steven comenzaron a cuestionarse si eran los verdaderos gemelos de la leyenda o si podían incluso llegar a ser un remplazo en caso de que ellos no cumpliesen con las expectativas.

No era ese el problema crucial, lo que afligió a todos los integrantes de la familia Stouch era que Nelly murió en el parto no teniendo la misma fuerza que Linda tuvo cuando concibió a Leonardo y Leopold siendo un golpe demoledor para su esposo y para Jack que desde ese momento sufrió un radical cambio de personalidad dejando de ser un chiquillo asustadizo que le tenía miedo hasta a la más pequeña gota de sangre a volverse alguien más serio teniendo que madurar de forma más rápida que otros niños de su edad porque no solo no contará con el apoyo de su madre durante el Agóge sino que deberá poner mucho más de su parte en la crianza de sus hermanitos.

-Jack… ya no es el mismo desde que murió la Tía Nelly…- se lamentaba Leopold viendo como el susodicho se alejaba de ellos para ir ayudar a su padre en algunas cosas negándose a jugar con ellos cuando intentaron levantarle los ánimos.

-Yo no sabría qué hacer si mamá muriese también…- suspiró su gemelo no queriendo pensar en que sería de su vida si perdiese a tan temprana edad a la mujer que les da todo su amor y cariño.

Esa experiencia en cierto modo reforzó su relación de hermanos porque una cosa era perder una mascota como Jingles pero otra muy diferente era perder a un ser querido que lleve su misma sangre por sus venas en especial si se trata de una madre amorosa que desde que tienen memoria les ha entregado todo su aprecio por igual siempre cuidándolos y asegurándose de que nada malo les pasara. Era una pena que aún con esto no se haya podido evitar que se desviaran del rumbo que tanto ella como su padre quería que tomasen.

Al iniciar el Agóge ocurrió lo que se dio por hecho desde un inicio, Leonardo con ese gran entusiasmo por algún día volverse un gran guerrero como su padre que en combinación con su nata agresividad y sentido de lucha no tenía problema alguno en llevar a cabo las pruebas básicas a las que Steven los sometía pese a que sus deseos por al fin practicar el arte de la guerra lo llevaban a desobedecer las órdenes y consejos que se le daba muy contrariamente a Leopold que a pesar de ser obediente le costaba trabajo hacer cada cosa que se le decía quedándose muy atrás en comparación al otro blondo, de Jack y varios chicos y chicas de su misma edad llegando a pensar que el padre de ambos lo querrá más que a él.

-Recuerden siempre estas palabras- les hablaba mientras que con una sola mano detenía cada uno de los puñetazos que Leo trataba de darle -la fuerza bruta no siempre lo es todo- le sujetó el puño derecho inmovilizándolo para tumbarlo de espaldas al patearle una pierna -primero usen la cabeza, analicen a su contrincante para descubrir sus fallas y aprovéchenlas al máximo para ganar- golpeó su estómago cuando trato de incorporarse.

-Y también…- puso su vista en el otro rubio que no se había atrevido a hacer movimiento alguno -jamás bajen la guardia y den por hecho que un enemigo al que creyeron vencer ya no podrá seguir luchando- rápidamente se le acercó para pegarle, por lo que él por instinto cruzó los brazos frente a su cara defendiéndose de un puñetazo pero también cayó al recibir un codazo en el abdomen -porque nunca se sabrá cuando estos finjan ser derrotados para apuñalarlos por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperen, ¿Entendieron?

-Ay… ay… sí… sí, papá- pese al dolor Leo sonrió débilmente mientras se incorporaba a lo que le devolvió el gesto asintiendo y ninguno se dio cuenta de lo triste que el otro niño se puso sintiéndose un inútil y debilucho en comparación suya.

El líder de los monjes que le ayudó a llegar al mundo, el Sacerdote Adrián Maxi, no podía dejar que uno de los gemelos de la profecía se desmoralice así que le dijo un sabio consejo para que no se rinda enfatizando en que el uno necesita del otro y que deberán permanecer siempre juntos si quieren salir adelante y ganarse el aprecio de sus padres entregándole un muy necesitado aire de apoyo y que tuviese más confianza en sí mismo.

En cuanto al adiestramiento que recibían por parte de Linda sobre usar el poder latente que llevan en su interior para el beneficio de las demás personas, se podría decir que estaban más parejos pero era ahí en dónde Leopold en verdad sobresalía porque su altruismo y gran bondad le hacían usar de manera más eficiente sus habilidades especiales a la hora de realizar cosas como curar a heridos por ejemplo; porque las hacía de corazón y con toda la buena voluntad del mundo.

-Todo ser vivo guarda en su interior una energía que varía de individuo a individuo. Algunas culturas llaman a esa energía "Chi" que es la fuerza vital que nos da la vida- les explicaba la mujer mientras caminaban por un bello campo de flores manteniendo los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y extender hacia adelante la mano derecha en donde se postró un canario.

-Algunas especies, como los elfos, pueden usar su Chi para crear diversas clases de hechizos- dejó volar al ave para acercarse a una flor que estaba demacrada -como curar a alguien que esté herido y devolverle la vitalidad, por ejemplo- de esa misma mano expulsó un tenue haz de luz dorada que al envolver a esa flor lentamente la revitalizó hasta volverse tan bella como las demás.

-Los que vivimos en el pueblo de Sparton somos diferentes a las personas de otras regiones porque tenemos más facilidad de usar nuestra fuerza vital para recitar hechizos, a los que ellos también llaman magia, para hacer esta y muchas otras cosas en especial si son pertenecientes a la casta Mística. Como ustedes son mis hijos tienen el potencial de hacer cosas que van más allá de los sueños de cualquier persona, claro, siempre y cuando presten atención a lo que les enseñe.

-¡POR SUPUESTO, MAMI! Ya quiero poder hacer magia para curar a las personas y ayudarlas en lo que necesiten- Leopold, impulsado tanto por su amabilidad como por lo que le sucedió al gatito, solo quería usar ese don para el beneficio de los demás.

-¡NO! Lo que más quiero es poder hacer hechizos con los que pueda pelear contra dragones, gigantes y toda clase de monstruos- Leonardo por otro lado quería usar lo que Linda les fuese a enseñar para cumplir su ambición de ser un gran guerrero algún día.

-Recuerden que lo que su padre y yo les enseñemos es para que lo apliquen a favor del bien, no para complacer deseos egoístas- ella le acarició el cabello haciéndole refunfuñar cruzándose de brazos y que Leopold riera.

Fue mientras que pasaban por esa etapa en la que se ganó el apodo de "Butters" que era el nombre de un antiguo guerrero que se caracterizaba más por su amabilidad y bondad incluso con sus enemigos que por su habilidad con la espada solo luchando cuando fuese absolutamente necesario siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que necesitase algún tipo de apoyo.

Un sobrenombre que con mucho gusto aceptó por lo tierno que suena siendo el nombre con el que las personas podrían identificarlo y diferenciarlo de su gemelo al que a partir de ese momento se le llamaba solamente con la palabra "Leo" a secas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que les ocurriese otra cruda experiencia que los marcaría para siempre. Resultaba ser que ellos empezaron a fijarse en una niña castaña llamada Lexus por lo linda que era y también hacía las pruebas del Agóge. De varias maneras trataron de lograr ganarse su interés, pero cuando parecía que Butters iba a ser el que la enamorara, unos chicos mayores que ellos se interpusieron en su camino debido a que también suspiraban por ella.

Naturalmente Leo no iba a permitir que alguien se burlase de ellos tratándolos como menos y que le negaran una merecida felicidad a su hermano que hizo tantas cosas por esa niña por lo que con gran valor los retó pero por más fiero o agresivo que pudiese ser no pudo hacer algo contra ellos que no solo eran más grandes y fuertes físicamente sino que les llevaban varios años de ventaja de experiencia en el Agóge siendo más hábiles al momento de pelear por lo que les hicieron comer el polvo sin mayores problemas.

Ya antes habían peleado con otros niños pero nunca llegaron a tales extremos y lo peor era que la joven por la que tanto esfuerzo hicieron en vez de mostrarles algo de preocupación o intervenir de algún modo acepto con mucho estar con los chicos mayores.

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero prefiero estar con unos guerreros de verdad. Suerte la próxima vez que tratan de impresionar a una chica- carcajeó retirándose con sus nuevos pretendientes no viendo la desgarradora expresión que puso Butters al ser rechazado de la forma más vil y cruel posible.

-Malditos imbéciles… maldita loba ingrata…- rugía ardiendo de la ira Leo estando tirado bocabajo en el suelo cubierto de suciedad y diversas marcas de golpes intentando en vano ponerse de pie.

Desde ese instante se dio cuenta de que el fuerte es el que se lo lleva a todo y que puede conseguir lo que más desea e imponer su voluntad sobre los débiles no teniendo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, por lo que se dedicaría a volverse el más fuerte de todos para obtener lo que quiere y que tanto él como Butters no vuelvan a pasar por un martirio como ese de nuevo.

-¡ESO ES MÍO!- le reclamó un chico un poco menor que ellos debido a que Leo le quitó un trozo de un tipo de pan que a Butters le gustaba mucho y quería regalárselo para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Era tuyo, enano- lo empujó de la cara tumbándolo riéndose del mismo modo en que lo hicieron los jóvenes que les quitaron a Lexus -toma, Butters. Tu favorito- se lo ofreció.

-Pero hermano, no es correcto que tú…- aún por más que le gustase ese alimento consideraba inapropiado que se lo arrebatase a otra persona solo para darle gusto.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermanito?!- apareció de repente otro joven que era mucho más grande que ellos teniendo fuego en los ojos. El menor le dijo que le quitaron su comida -devuélvanle el pan a mi hermano, ¡O LOS MATO A GOLPES!- poniéndose pálido del miedo por aun tener bien fresco el recuerdo de esos otros jóvenes apaleándolos sin piedad, Butters se escudó tras Leo.

-¿Tú y que ejército, imbécil?- como era un solo individuo, el otro rubio no se echó para atrás y no vaciló en resolver el asunto a base de golpes y en esta ocasión se alzó como el vencedor.

-Debilucho… a mí me daría vergüenza que alguien más pequeño que yo me venciera a los golpes- escupió un poco de sangre viendo como el chico al que le quitaron el pan trataba de socorrer al mayor que estaba casi inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?- no quedándose atrás Butters también lo miraba minuciosamente.

-De maravilla, hermano, de maravilla…- a pesar del dolor de sus heridas pudo sonreír debido al gran placer que consiguió no solo por haberle ganado a alguien más grande que él y que de cierta forma le sirvió para desquitarse de la humillación que recibió por parte de los otros jóvenes, sino porque ese mismo dolor le causaba cierta satisfacción insana.

Eso era porque si alguien lograba herirlo de forma grave es porque se trata de un enemigo que su subconsciente considera digno y que el placer que se consigue al vencerlo sea mucho mayor del que obtendría si derrotara a cualquier debilucho que no le hiciera derramar aunque sea una gota de sudor. Actitud que lo haría más agresivo a la hora de pelear para conseguir más de ese placer.

Un cambio como ese no pasó de ser percibido por sus padres, en especial para Steven al sentir en carne propia como su agresividad aumento a niveles titánicos haciendo que ese viejo temor que tuvo desde que él nació regresase con fuerza teniendo que ser más estricto al momento de disciplinarlo no dándose cuenta de que sus intentos por controlar y suprimir esa mala actitud de a poco lo estaban volviendo justo lo que no desea que se vuelva no sabiendo en verdad como guiarlo y que canalice la ira generada por ese evento para algo provechoso.

Linda por otro lado pensaba que lo que en verdad necesitaba era amor para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se enderezara. ¿Qué mejor remedio que ese para curar cualquier malestar e inconformidad que algún chico sienta? Además, creyó que ese sería el momento adecuado para entregarles a ambos unas muy preciadas reliquias que solo los gemelos de la profecía podrían llevar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un muy desinteresado Leo sosteniendo un dije con forma de medio círculo negro que a su vez contenía un pequeño punto blanco.

-Esos son unos dijes especiales con los que algún día podrán hacer algo maravilloso para el bien no solo de los humanos, sino por el bien de todas las criaturas que existen- ella les sonrió cálidamente. En ese momento tenían entre nueve y diez años.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero que lindos!- exclamó muy emocionado Butters poniéndose el suyo que era un medio círculo blanco con un punto negro dejando volar su imaginación hasta las nubes.

-Gracias, supongo- no atesorando en verdad ese obsequio Leo se lo colocó sin muchos ánimos.

-Puede que no me creas ahora, pero verán que algún día mis palabras se harán realidad- la mujer les acarició sus dorados cabellos haciendo reír a Leopold y que el otro rodase los ojos fastidiado.

Esos dijes especiales son tan viejos como la leyenda de los gemelos debido a que ayudaran a estos a cumplir el propósito por el que fueron traídos al mundo debido a ciertas cualidades que poseen y que con el tiempo irán descubriendo.

-¿Qué será eso maravilloso que nosotros haremos algún día por el bien del mundo que nos dijo mamá?- preguntó un todavía emocionado Butters viendo tan bello regalo.

-Yo que sé- Leo continuaba viendo el suyo como si fuera poca cosa -además, estas cosas no sirven de nada. No me siento más fuerte con ellas.

-¡No digas eso, hermano! Si mamá nos lo dio con todo su cariño es porque de seguro tienen una importante función- le recriminó el otro no pudiendo creer que diga tales palabras.

-Sí, claro, ¿Cómo puedo tener dudas al respecto?- dijo con sarcasmo dejando de ver su joya que colgaba de su cuello -mejor busquemos larvas de Moscas Gigantes y pongámoselas en la sopa de esos idiotas y veamos si estas se las comen desde adentro, ¿Te parece?- sugirió ya sonriendo con malicia al ponerse a pensar en el infortunio de los que los lastimaron.

La parte de él que disfruta de hacerles pesadas tretas a los demás para simplemente pasar el rato estaba evolucionando a una oscura faceta cuya morbosa forma de conseguir más diferentes tipos de placer y satisfacción y para tratar de compensar sus miedos, inseguridades y frustraciones es mediante la desdicha que le causa a otras personas y que algún día aumentará de nivel haciendo que se regocije con el sufrimiento ajeno como si fuese el más dulce de los manjares.

Los años seguían pasando y las pruebas del Agóge aumentaban cada vez más de dificultad. Aunque desde un inicio sus progenitores les dijeron que eso no era ningún juego o una competencia entre hermanos para demostrar quién era el mejor, fue a partir de los trece en dónde pudieron hacerse una verdadera idea de lo que ese adiestramiento consiste.

En una ocasión no debían enfrentarse a su padre u a otro guerrero en una práctica o calentamiento, esa vez estaban en una verdadera lucha contra un forastero que estaba en búsqueda de la ubicación exacta de su pueblo para así traer consigo a un ejército para que lo invada. Al ser capturado se le ofreció la oportunidad de salvarse si lograba vencer a los gemelos dentro de un pequeño coliseo en una lucha de espadas que creyó tener fácil subestimándolos de forma fatal.

Butters no hizo un solo movimiento estando paralizado del miedo no sabiendo que hacer dejando que el pánico lo apoderada por lo que Leo fue el único con el coraje suficiente de encararlo usando todo lo que ha aprendido hasta ese momento para evitar que los matase a los dos, aunque en verdad, no le tomó hacer más que unos cuantos movimientos para dejarlo fuera de combate gracias a que de por sí posee una fuerza física superior a la de cualquier niño de otra cultura.

Más bien parecía que el propósito de esa prueba era ver cómo reaccionarían ante una situación de peligro mortal y como se tomarían el hecho de arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano. Antes han tenido que matar animales en las pruebas del Agóge, como detener a un enorme toro a la carrera agarrándolo de los cuernos y torcerle el cuello cuando estaban por ser embestidos, pero esa era la primera vez que mataban a otra persona.

Leo solo veía fijamente el cadáver de ese hombre que lentamente se desangraba a sus pies teniendo los ojos en blanco y perdiendo el color de su cara que poseía la expresión de alguien que acaba de ver al propio rey del Inframundo. No parpadeaba, ni traspiraba o reaccionaba de forma desesperante sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que usó para apuñalarle el corazón permaneciendo inmóvil como si de una estatua se tratase.

Mucho menos sentía algún tipo de placer o gozo. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien como él que le gustaba mortificar a las demás personas solo por diversión empezaría a regocijarse por haber cobrado la vida de otra persona no tomando en cuenta que pese a todo lo que ha visto y vivido hasta ese momento seguía siendo un niño que apenas y lograba asimilar lo que acaba de hacer.

Desde esa noche en la que fueron atacados por los licántropos ha visto muertes de lo más atroces que le generaron pesadillas al inicio imaginándose a sí mismo siendo asesinado de forma brutal en especial al presenciar como otros jóvenes que no superan el Agóge pierden la vida al fracasar en alguna tarea, pero ahora era él quién interpreta el rol de criatura o situación que tomaba a sangre fría la vida de otro ser "racional" como él.

¿Quería ser un gran guerrero que dejase su huella en el mundo y que inspirase miles de historias que giren en torno a él? Ese fue el primer verdadero paso crucial para tal meta marcando también su transición de niño a hombre entendiendo a la perfección lo que le aguarda el mañana.

-Her… hermano…- cauteloso y derramando lágrimas por la escena Butters se le acercó -es… ¿Estás bien?- amañó con ponerle una mano al hombro pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

-…- él no dijo nada porque aun seguí digiriendo la situación no generando sonido alguno aparte de su lenta respiración hasta que cerró los ojos dejando escapar un pesado y ronco gemido para dar media vuelta y encararlo haciéndole retroceder por la mirada fría que tenían sus celestes ojos -sí, Butters, estoy bien- lentamente se dirigió a la salida del lugar hasta que se detuvo para verlo de reojo -solo espero que la próxima vez… hagas algo y no seas un simple estorbo- le quitó el aliento por el tono con el que le dedicó tales palabras y siguió caminando como si nada.

Sus padres y varios adultos habían estado presentes para atestiguar el suceso, y mientras que Linda le daba las gracias a los dioses porque ellos estaban bien, Steven no quitaba su vista de Leo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad para luego ver a Butters que seguía en su lugar frotándose los nudillos manteniendo la cabeza gacha como siempre hacía cuando estaba angustiado.

Una parte de él estaba feliz de que haya podido superar esa prueba sin haber sufrido una herida grave o colapsar a nivel emocional como les ha pasado a muchos otros jóvenes que han tenido que asesinar a otra persona, pero por otro lado, temía que esa reacción tan fría y carente de emociones como culpa o arrepentimiento sea una demostración de falta de humanidad que lo llevaría a tomar vidas ajenas sin ningún tipo de miramiento o auto-control.

Se dice que uno compensa las fallas del otro para que estén equilibrados, pero por lo visto ahí esa noche, solo se dio cuenta de lo muy desequilibrados que están y que si no hace algo al respecto seguirán así por el resto de sus vidas si es que no mueren prematuramente.

La mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue exponer a Leo a una situación de alto riesgo para que así Butters superase sus temores y fuese a su rescate impulsado por el gran amor fraternal que le tiene, porque de fallar, entonces no serían los gemelos de la leyenda y ese título caería en sus pequeños primos.

-De… de… dejen… a mi hermano… en paz- imploraba Butters tendido en otra arena de combate poseyendo nuevamente grotescas heridas de golpes tosiendo sangre tratando de pararse.

Ahora tenían que enfrentarse a un grupo de jóvenes compuestos casualmente por los mismos bellacos que le arrebataron a Lexus y dejaron en ridículo. Leo a pesar de haber dejado fuera de combate a varios de ellos él solo usando nada más que sus propias manos, no pudo contra los más grandes que lo estaban matando a patadas no teniendo manera de defenderse.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- comentó Linda estando a punto de intervenir pero su marido la detuvo.

-Es ahora o nunca. Si nuestro ojo hijo no se levanta ahora para salvarlo entonces jamás se volverá uno de los dos guerreros que tendrán algún día el destino del mundo en sus manos- inquietaba ver como no expresaba preocupación alguna por su otro vástago solo pendiente de lo que Leopold hiciese a continuación.

-Dejen… a mi… hermano… en paz- volvió a suplicar el niño pero solo consiguió las risas de los que agredían a su hermano -dejen… a mi hermano… en paz…- esta nueva súplica salió con voz un poco más gruesa que el tono tímido y alegre que tiene normalmente -dejen a mi hermano en paz- al incorporarse levemente mantuvo la cabeza gacha agarrando porciones de arena al cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡QUE DEJEN A MI HERMANO EN PAAAAZZZZ!- estalló en un ataque de ira gritando como nunca antes ha gritado con un tono digno del más terrible demonio de Averno aterrando tanto a los agresores, como a su hermano, padres y demás testigos del suceso que justamente pensaron que acaba de ser poseído por un ente infernal.

Sin demora alguna se acercó a uno de ellos asestándole un puñetazo al rostro tan fuerte que le tiró varios dientes, pateó en el abdomen a otro haciéndole vomitar sangre, se le tiró encima a un tercero tumbándolo de espaldas para empezar a reventarle la cara a golpes como si mediante eso descargase cualquier sentimiento negativo que guarde su noble corazón siendo detenido por el único de los atacantes que sigue en pie quién lo sujeto por atrás rodeándole el cuello con el brazo izquierdo aplicándole una llave.

Eso no sirvió para detenerlo porque en una increíble demostración de salvajismo Leopold le mordió el brazo que lo aprisionaba arrancándole un buen pedazo de carne seguido de un fuerte codazo entre las piernas que termino por derrumbarlo siendo ahora su turno de recibir puntapiés.

-¿Bu-Butters?- Leo con dificultad se paró no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de presenciar pero de a poco esbozó una gran sonrisa de la que salía mucha sangre -¡ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE, HERMANO! ¡Bien hecho!- estaba orgulloso de ver como al fin adquirió el valor para luchar por sí mismo no dependiendo de él como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Hasta que al fin lo hiciste, Leopold- sonrió ligeramente Steven dando un leve asentimiento.

-Malditos enanos…- el joven que recibió el puñetazo en la cara se incorporó sacando de entre sus prendas un cuchillo para agredirlos.

-¡TIENE UN ARMA, ESO NO SE VALE!- vociferó Jack que también estaba entre los testigos.

Ante eso Butters le sujetó el brazo con el que blandía el puñal y de un movimiento se lo partió siendo ahora él el que sujetaba el objeto filoso para también quebrarle una pierna de una patada en la rodilla y tomarlo del cuello amenazando con degollarlo.

-Ese chico blandeó un arma en una lucha en la que solo se permiten los puños para atacar. Una violación así hacia las reglas sagradas debe ser castigada según el juicio del que lo derrote. ¿Qué decides hacer con él, jovencito?- cuestionó el Sacerdote Maxi no estando muy de conforme con todo el suceso.

-¡MATARLO!- cegado por la ira Butters estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta.

Pero justo cuando el filo del puñal iba a cortar la piel del joven se detuvo al ver la expresión de súplica que tenía. De a poco recuperó el juicio y su antes endemoniada mirada regresó a ser la bondadosa de siempre y observó a los demás chicos a los que acaba de agredir.

Lo soltó para ver sus propias manos que estaban manchadas de sangre y luego el cuchillo empezando a traspirar no pudiendo creer que estaba a punto de tomar la vida de otra persona.

-¿Qué esperas, hijo? Elegiste la muerte como castigo para ese chico que casi te mató a ti y a tu hermano. No te puedes retractar ahora- le llamó la atención su papá frunciendo el ceño al notar que se achicopaló a último momento perdiendo el coraje que había ganado.

-No… no… yo no… yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, ¡NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE! No quiero de esto- dejo caer el puñal siendo un gesto con el que mostraba no solo una falta de convicción de cumplir con lo que dice sino también su incapacidad por acabar con un enemigo y hacer lo que sea necesario para finalizar una contienda.

Decisión que naturalmente disgustó no solo a su padre sino a casi todos los que estaban ahí presentes que empezaron a dudar si en verdad él y Leo eran los gemelos de la profecía porque un guerrero incapaz de tomar la vida de un enemigo en alguna batalla no serviría de mucho.

Su hermano tampoco estaba conforme con esa decisión y se dio cuenta de que si no lograba matar a su contrincante ahora jamás lo lograría y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias porque literalmente se enfrentará al látigo una vez que salgan de ese lugar.

Así que resopló sabiendo muy bien lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-No es nada difícil o del otro mundo, Butters. Solo tienes que tomar el cuchillo y rajarle el cuello- agarró el cuchillo y se lo entregó.

-Yo no… no quiero lastimar a nadie… ¡NO QUIERO!- otra vez se negó, pero su gemelo lo tomó del hombro derecho sujetándole la mano izquierda en donde tenía el puñal para que no lo soltara.

-Habrá que hacerlo por las malas…- lo obligo a acercarse al joven para acabar con su vida tal y como lo quiso hacer tan solo unos instantes y que no podía huir por su pierna rota.

-¡NO, NO POR FAVOR! ¡YO NO QUIERO HACER ESTO POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE POR FAVOR!- trataba de liberarse suplicando en vano pero Leo pese a sus heridas seguía siendo más fuerte que él -¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME, NO QUIERO HACER ESTO!- su mano temblaba con violencia a medida que el arma se acercaba a la garganta de su contrincante que imploraba piedad.

-Es algo que algún día vas a tener hacer te guste o no, ¡ASÍ QUE COMPÓRTATE COMO HOMBRE!- el filo de la hoja estaba a escasos centímetros de su garganta.

-¡NO, HERMANO, POR FAVOR NO, NO, NOOOOOO!- sus gritos cesaron cuando le creó un único y profundo tajo en la yugular que expulsó un gran chorro de sangre que dio contra su cara.

-¿Lo ves? Fue de lo más sencillo- finalizada tal labor Leo lo soltó para dedicarle una agria mirada a los espectadores que habían guardado silencio ante esa acción con la que les decía: "¿Ya están contentos?"

Muy a diferencia suya cuando mató a ese tipo, Butters no pudo mantener la compostura y cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo de su víctima sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos respirando con dificultad temblando como conejito asustado dejando fluir de nuevo sus lágrimas que se combinaban con su sangre.

Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado dominar por la ira del momento, si tan solo hubiese mantenido la calma, si tan solo hubiese pensado con claridad y tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de sus palabras, no estaría pasando por esa indescriptible sensación.

Desde que vio cómo su hermano mató a ese tipo intentó por todos los medios posibles no tener que lidiar con una situación similar no logrando hacerse la idea de que tarde o temprano tendría que matar a otra persona, por lo que fue una muy dura lección para que se dé cuenta de la realidad de las cosas y que no importa cuanto lo intente o evite en algún momento deberá recurrir a la violencia y matar a alguien más para solucionar varios de los obstáculos que impone la vida a la que supuestamente están predestinados a tener.

Si ambos pensaban que ya habían pasado por lo peor estaban muy equivocados porque aún les aguardaban más situaciones que volverán a poner a prueba tanto su salud física y estabilidad mental como el fuerte lazo de hermanos que los unía.

No mucho después de eso Leo escuchó a su padre discutir con el Tío Bud sobre lo ocurrido dándose cuenta de que eso fue intencional y que estaba decepcionado de Butters por no haber dado ese importante paso por sí mismo y que a partir de ahora sería más duro con ellos hasta que se vuelvan lo que él y demás personas desean que sean.

Desde que las pruebas del Agóge incrementaron de dificultad comenzó a tenerle un gran recelo a su progenitor y detestarlo dejando de idolatrarlo y que de a poco le perdiese el poco cariño y respeto que le tenía sintiendo que era más duro y menos amable y comprensivo con ellos en comparación con otros padres y porque en vez de ayudarlo o a Butters con cualquier problema que tengan o aconsejarlos se dedicaba más bien a gritarles o agredirlos físicamente para que se enderezaran sin importar si han hecho algo indebido o no.

Por lo que al oírle decir tales palabras fue algo que terminó por acabar con cualquier sentido de apego dirigido hacia su persona odiándolo profundamente dejando de verlo como padre o ejemplo a seguir aumentando su faceta rebelde siendo más osado a la hora de ir en contra de su voluntad sin importarle lo que él pudiese hacerle.

A la vez también descubrió sobre la dichosa profecía sobre él y Butters sabiendo el motivo por el que en ciertos aspectos varias personas los tratan algo diferentes. Si él va a volverse alguien en la vida será por su esfuerzo y por sus propias decisiones y no por una leyenda milenaria que está escrita en piedra que da por hecho que será una pieza fundamental en alguna lucha en la que se juega la suerte del mundo, porque si de esto ha de ser cierto, lo será por voluntad propia y no porque el destino así lo quiso.

Cuando tenían catorce años algo raro pasaba en el pueblo. Resultaba ser que varios niños y niñas comenzaron a desaparecer sin rastro alguno generando una enorme preocupación entre los "Spartonenses" que no sabían que hacer al respecto como si estuviesen peleando contra un enemigo invisible que de a poco estaba acabando con los guerreros del mañana.

Jack les propuso a los gemelos resolver ese misterio antes de que sus hermanitos formaran parte de los desaparecidos que para ese entonces ya tenían seis años de edad. Impulsado más por la emoción de la aventura que por en verdad estar preocupado por otras personas Leo accedió también creyendo que al resolver el misterio se ganará el aprecio genuino de los demás y que lo idolatraran no por ser parte de esa leyenda sino por mérito propio.

Enorme fue la sorpresa cuando descubrieron que su abuela, la señora Manguber, es la responsable de todo eso cuando trató de atraer a Butters a una cueva oculta en el bosque en dónde tenía cautivos a los demás jóvenes chupándoles la vitalidad mediante las raíces de un antiguo árbol maldito para aumentar sus poderes mágicos y rejuvenecerse.

Inmediatamente trataron de darle aviso a las demás personas pero nadie les creía y de hecho se estaban metiendo en un problema serio porque acusar a una Mística de alto rango como lo era ella era una falta gravísima que no podía quedar impune. Se les exigió retractarse de sus palabras y pedir disculpas pero Leo siendo como es no dio su brazo a torcer y se negó manteniéndose firme aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-¡YA DÉJALO, PAPÁ!- suplicó Butters a Steven que le estaba dando salvajes latigazos a Leo cuyas extremidades estaban inmovilizadas por cadenas que están unidas a unos postes encontrándose en la plaza principal del pueblo siendo observado por todos bajo un ardiente sol.

-¡¿Vas a pedir perdón?!- sin piedad alguna su padre le dio otro latigazo. Rugía del dolor apretando los dientes y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pero no gritaba o lloraba. No iba a darle ese gusto.

-Ah… ah… ja… jamás- increíblemente y pese a ese dolor indescriptible no titubeó ni dudo una sola vez sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en especial a los demás niños que admiraron su gran valor y resistencia al soportar tal tortura que acabaría con el espíritu de cualquiera de ellos.

-¡GRRR! Si te gusta que te den con el látigo, te daré el gusto- creando un fuerte chasquido con su instrumento de castigo Steven continuó golpeando sin piedad su ya muy maltratada espalda.

-Co… ¿Cómo un padre pu-puede hacerle eso a su hijo?- cuestionó la pequeña Brittany, que junto con Ed, abrazaban de cada brazo a Jack temblando del miedo por tal acto barbárico.

A Linda se le desgarraba el corazón ver como uno de sus hijos era maltratado de ese modo bestial pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque las leyes eran claras y nadie se podía salvar de ellas, ni siquiera los miembros de la profecía. Su madre con disimulo sonreía deleitándose con cada segundo del proceso no solo porque el que la descubrió era tachado de mentiroso sino porque según ella él se merecía eso y mucho más.

Finalizada tal tortura que no le logró sacar aunque sea un pequeño "lo siento" Leo se puso a pensar en no solo desenmascarar a su abuela y que todos sepan la verdad sino también como cobrarle venganza a su papá y hacerle sufrir como se lo merece tanto por lo que le acaba de hacer como por todos los años en los que lo ha maltratado a él y a Butters ya sea con justificación o sin esta también cuestionándose como es que su madre que siempre ha velado por su seguridad dándoles tanto amor y cariño no se haya atrevido a levantar un dedo para protegerlo.

Debía hacer que todos viesen el verdadero rostro de la anciana. Como esta pareció desarrollar un perturbador interés en lastimar a Leopold decidió fingir ser este, aprovechando que ella ya no tenía una buena vista, dejó que lo raptase y lo llevara a esa cueva mientras que el Butters real recurriría a Jack para que convenciera al Tío Bud y otros adultos de que hallaron el nido de un dragón para que así lo acompañaran al lugar en dónde estaban los niños desaparecidos.

Solo le bastó con volver a imitar la voz de su gemelo para que así ella le pusiera las manos encima y se lo llevara. Estando de nuevo en esa cueva notó que los primeros jóvenes secuestrados eran literalmente esqueletos con piel seca y que las raíces de ese árbol maldito estaban conectadas a una especie de trono que brillaba tenuemente de color azul por haber recibido las energías de todos ellos.

Ella creyendo que ya no tendría forma de escapar comenzó a explicarle el por qué hacía eso diciendo que el mundo no necesita de una vieja profecía que no se sabe si será cumplida como todos desean para que ser salvado, que se requiere de alguien con su sabiduría y grandes poderes para imponer el orden y evitar catástrofes merineras y solo logrará esto si absorbe la suficiente fuerza vital por parte de niños y niñas para volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue y que al obtener la suya y la de su hermano junto con el enorme potencial que tienen adentro lo conseguirá más fácil.

-Oh, ya veo. Du… dudas de nosotros, abuelita…- no solo fingía de manera magistral el tono de Leopold sino también estar aterrado y a punto de llorar -pero…- la desconcertó cuando le dedicó una sonrisa ladina -es una pena que vayas a morir siendo una vieja amargada y decrepita no pudiendo conseguir lo que quieres- ahora le habló con su voz normal asombrándola.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!- antes de que le pudiera decir algo, el Tío Bud junto con Steven, Linda y varios miembros de la clase Mística y Guerrera habían llegado al lugar guiados por Butters.

-¡¿MAMÁ?!- la madre de los dos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡DEMONIOS!- sabiendo bien que estaba acorralada y que no habría mentira que la pudiera salvar, intentó escapar diciendo un conjuro que no funcionó porque los demás monjes recitaron uno para contraatacar y aprisionarla privándole de todos sus poderes -¡DÉJENME IR, IMBÉCILES!- sin sus habilidades especiales se veía incluso más demacrada y frágil de lo que ya era.

-¡Son todos los niños que han desaparecido!- el papá de Jack se acercó a los restos de los jóvenes -eso significa… que mi sobrino tuvo toda la razón todo este tiempo- su hermano se tensó por estas palabras perdiendo el aliento olvidando por instantes en dónde se encontraba.

No había necesidad de hacer algún tipo de juicio porque las pruebas estaban más que claras así que solo quedaba aplicarle el castigo que la señora Manguber se merecía.

-… y por haber asesinado a todos esos niños y niñas, practicar brujería, ritos prohibidos y romper una de las leyes más sagradas de los Místicos, será condenada a morir quemada en la hoguera. Que los dioses se apiaden de su alma- sentenció el Sacerdote Maxi una vez que ella estaba amarrada a un poste rodeaba por paja y trozos de madera estando en el mismo lugar en donde Leo fue castigado teniendo presentes a los mismos testigos.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES LO SON! Esos niños serán los que traerán la ruina al mundo ¡YO LO HE VISTO! ¡Es por eso que deben deshacerse de ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- trataba inútilmente de liberarse de sus ataduras. Su hija no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir tales palabras.

-Es un monstruo…- susurró Edward nuevamente estando pegado a su hermano mayor que miraba con ira a la anciana porque él y su hermana melliza pudieron haber sido uno de los tantos niños víctimas de sus fechorías.

-¡SE ARREPENTIRÁN! Una vez que nuestra civilización y todas las demás culturas del mundo sean reducidas a cenizas recordarán mis palabras, ¡SE LOS JURO!- fue la última declaración de la anciana antes de que las llamas empezaran a consumirla lentamente acabando con su existencia despidiéndose con un grito de agonía que se combinó con el humo que ascendía al cielo nocturno.

Con eso se había resuelto el asunto de los niños desaparecidos, pero para Leo, aún faltaba algo muy importante que atender y consideró que ese sería el momento adecuando.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, viejo mariposón?- sorprendió a todos por el modo en como llamó a Steven cuando este trató de irse con disimulo.

-¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?!- se le aceró con pasos amenazadores pero no se asustó y se mantuvo sólido en su sitio dedicándole la misma sonrisa socarrona.

-Como te lo tienes merecido, estiércol de titán- ni siquiera cuando él lo tomó del cuello dispuesto a pegarle dejó de sonreír -yo una vez escuché por ahí de cierta ley que dice qué si alguien es acusado y castigado por algo que no hizo o que ha dicho la verdad, puede castigar de la manera que quiera a la persona que lo acusó y a la que le aplicó el castigo que no se tenía merecido. ¿No has escuchado de ella?- el puño derecho de su papá se detuvo en seco por tales palabras.

-Y en este caso TÚ me diste con el látigo aun cuando yo estaba diciendo la verdad recibiendo un castigo injusto. ¿Eso no significa que ahora eres tú el que debe ser castigado de alguna forma?- esa sonrisa se ensanchó de forma atemorizante sabiendo que nada de lo fuera a decir le serviría.

-El niño tiene razón, Steven. Esa es una de las más antiguas y sagradas leyes inventada para evitar las falsas acusaciones y que los inocentes paguen por los pecados de otros- le reprochó Bud. De una en una las otras personas comenzaron a hablar entre sí dándose cuenta de la grave falta que él cometió.

-No importa si se es hombre, mujer, niño o anciano, alguien que señala a otro acusándolo de decir una mentira y aplicarle una reprimenda que no se tenía merecida está a su completa merced y recibirá de su parte el castigo que le quiera aplicar. Lo justo es lo justo- apoyó el Sacerdote Maxi.

-Pe… pero es que él... yo…- no sabía que decir y se dio cuenta que cualquier excusa le haría quedar peor ante todas las personas que estaban ahí, por lo que cerró los ojos suspirando derrotado -cómo… ¿Cómo puedo compensar la grave ofensa que cometí en contra tuya, hijo?

Estas eran las palabras que Leo había estado esperando oír. Podría devolverle cada uno de los latigazos que le dio, podía devolverle cada uno de los golpes que ha recibido de su parte, podía torturarlo de las muchas maneras que su ya perturbada mente pueda concebir y no habría nada que lo pudiera detener.

Era una oportunidad de oro que solo se le iba a presentar una sola vez en la vida y no la iba a desaprovechar. Así que después de dejarlo con la intriga y que algo de temor se le metiera adentro, decidió hablar.

-Ahora escúchame bien, vegete. Ya sé la manera en cómo me puedes compensar por casi haberme matado a latigazos- el castaño no pudo evitar tragarse un nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

-Y esa es… pedirme perdón de rodillas aquí mismo y en frente de todos- de entre las diversas cosas que pasaron por su mente jamás espero esta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Lo que oíste. Tengo unas cuentas maneras de cobrarte por casi haberme despellejado la espalda y esa es la primera. Así que rápido, póstrate ante mí y pide perdón por lo que me hiciste y sin titubear, viejo amanerado ¡YA!- ordenó señalando el suelo justo en frente suyo.

Steven se puso rojo de la ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo así después de todo lo que le ha enseñado en todos estos años? Entiende que lo odie por lo que le hizo pero no creyó que le exigiera algo como eso, ¿No ha aprendido algo de honor y humildad en todo ese tiempo?

Estuvo a punto de agredirlo hasta que recordó como su hermano, demás Guerreros y Místicos lo veían fijamente. Si intentaba oponerse solo quedaría peor ante ellos y demás personas y estaría yendo en contra de esa ley sagrada, así que teniéndose que tragar su orgullo, tuvo que acceder.

-Está bien…- despacio se arrodillo ante Leo cuya sonrisa se incrementó más -perdón por haberte castigado injustamente, hijo…- hablaba teniendo apretados los dientes.

-Que se oiga sincero, malnacido, y dilo fuerte para que todos te oigan- se cruzó de brazos gozando del momento. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sintió tanta dicha y felicidad.

Cualquier castigo físico que le aplicase podría ser curado con el tiempo o por parte de los poderes curativos de Linda, eso lo sabía muy bien porque le consta, pero una humillación pública como esa era algo que le duraría para siempre y que no se podría corregir u olvidar.

-Lo… lo lamento, hijo mío. Perdóname por haberte castigado injustamente cuando estabas diciendo la verdad. Por favor disculpa por no haber querido entender razones y haberte lastimado de forma bestial cuando no habías hecho nada malo- podía sentir como su reputación y prestigio como valiente guerrero se hacía añicos lentamente. Los que en algún momento serán los guerreros del mañana no podían evitar reírse con burla.

-Así me gusta, que seas hombre y reconozcas cuando te hayas equivocado. ¿Qué esto no es lo que siempre trataste de enseñarme? ¿Qué un hombre de verdad es aquel que reconoce sus errores y pide perdón por estos?- al fin podía verlo directamente a los ojos y hablarle como se le diera en gana reprochándole de paso su fracaso como padre e instructor.

-Ponte de pie- le hizo una seña para que se incorporase -ahora escucha, mi otra petición es que tú nunca, pero NUCNA nos vuelvas a agredir de alguna forma a mí o a mi hermano ya sea que hagamos alguna travesura o como parte del adiestramiento del Agóge. Ya estás viendo lo que consigues por todos esos malos tratos y castigos injustos a los que nos has sometido- su placer retorcido fue reemplazado momentáneamente por un gran rencor.

-Arg… arg…- su papá estaba gimiendo como bestia endiablada no sabiendo por cuanto más su paciencia iba a tolerar tal humillación -como digas, te prometo no volver a levantarte la mano a ti o a tu hermano e intentaré ser comprensivo si hacen alguna mala acción, ¿Te parece bien así?- recuperando su alegría inicial Leo río -¿Esto es todo?

-Solo una última cosa. Recuerdo que cuando era más joven me ponías pesadas cadenas y grilletes como castigo cuando hacía alguna que otra inocente travesura, así que tu castigo final es que lleves por un mes entero las cadenas y grilletes más pesados que haya en el pueblo y no te los podrás quitar ni siquiera para dormir o ir al baño. Tal vez con eso seas tú el que aprenda algunas buenas lecciones de humildad, honor y justicia.

-Sí así lo quieres…- no queriendo seguir pasando más por esa enorme humillación pública Steven le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse hecho una fiera pero teniendo que guardarse para sí mismo cualquier deseo de matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Lo han visto todos? Hasta el más "fiero de los guerreros" puede ser sometido si sabe que está en una lucha que no puede ganar a base de puños y a sabiendas de que recolecto lo que cosechó por su incapacidad de educar a los que se supone debe saber cómo guiar demostrando lo inefectivo que es tanto como padre, tutor y guerrero- le dedicó una última burla.

Ante eso el castaño se detuvo en seco y lentamente giró la cabeza para dedicarle las más aterradora de las miradas porque en sus ojos se reflejaba el fuego de la hoguera estando a punto de tirársele encima y darle el castigo de su vida. Luego vio a Butters que no había hecho nada al respecto asustándolo y que se escudara detrás de Leo también furioso con él por permitirle que lo avergonzara así.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mis maneras de compensar lo que me hiciste? Si es así, ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscar a alguien con quién desquitarte al no ser lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar tu merecido castigo?- sabiendo bien lo que pasaba por su mente se colocó delante de Leopold diciéndole con su mirada: "Ni se te ocurra"

-Ahora lárgate y busca esos grilletes y cadenas antes de que cambie de opinión y decida hacer girones tu espalda usando el látigo con púas- le ordenó como si fuese un perro empezando a sentirse el rey de todo el mundo conocido -a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, je, je, je.

-Hijo, por favor, basta- le pidió Linda poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero él se la aparto con brusquedad.

-No dijiste media palabra cuando me separaba la carne del hueso con cada latigazo que me daba, ¿Pero sí eres capaz de hablar cuando le estoy dando justo lo que se merece?- la vio de una forma que le partió el corazón. Era su manera de también cobrarle venganza por no haberlo socorrido cuando más necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Lo… lo lamento, hijo. Sabes que los adoro con todo mi corazón, pero es que yo…- pero verla a punto de derramar lágrimas hizo que un fuerte arrepentimiento golpease su corazón y desviara la mirada refunfuñando.

-Ya, ya. Descuida. Te perdono, mamá- como a ella si la sigue amando con toda su alma no quiso que se angustiara, ya de por sí tiene que asimilar el hecho que su madre se volvió una despiadada bruja que mató a tantos niños y que la acaba de ver morir quemada viva.

Por un tiempo Leo se sentía en el Paraíso porque al fin podía actuar con más libertades sin tener las mismas restricciones de antes pudiendo "soltarse" y ser él mismo porque la única figura autoritaria que le podría poner un alto ya no lo podría contener a él y a su hermano.

Como consecuencia estaba comenzando a creer que podía hacer lo que le diese en gana y sin ningún tipo de castigo acorde a su mala acción cosa que no solo enfurecía a Steven sino que le preocupaba porque estaba desarrollando esa creencia justamente en la etapa de la vida en la que un chico moldea el carácter y mentalidad que definirán al hombre en el que se convertirá.

Debía hacer algo pronto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde e intentó cambiar su método de crianza y adiestramiento dejando que él mismo viese las consecuencias de cada mala acción que realizase como recibir alguna grave herida cuando se dejase dominar por la emoción de la lucha y no pensase con claridad o descuidar el bienestar de Butters solo por ir directamente a pelear olvidando la presencia de este cegado por el fulgor de una contienda.

Poco servía esa táctica, y de hecho, era contraproducente porque si bien en más de una ocasión Leo dejaba rezagado a Butters en las luchas que tuvieron sabía muy bien que podría contar con su apoyo en caso de estar en aprietos olvidando ser precavido y cuidadoso con sus acciones dando por hecho que siempre lo tendrá a su lado.

Así que harto de eso decidió dejar de lado la promesa que hizo ante todos los pueblerinos junto con su imagen y reputación para volver a disciplinarlos de la única manera que conoce y evitar que las palabras de su suegra se hiciesen realidad.

-¡ARRIBA! Ya han disfrutado de este recreo por mucho tiempo, ¡Es hora de actúen como guerreros de verdad!- les ordenó después de haberles dado una paliza que no se esperaban para nada.

-No puedes hacernos esto… recuerda que tú prometiste…- iba alegar Leo poniéndose de pie con dificultad pero dejó de hablar por un fuerte puñetazo que recibió en el estómago que le hizo caer de rodillas y se lo sujetase al perder el aire.

-Esa estupidez ya se terminó. No saben la decepción que me da ver que en menos de un año hayan olvidado muchas de las cosas que trate de inculcarles. ¡PERO SE ACABO! Porque a partir de ahora les haré sudar cada gota de sangre que tengan en sus venas para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

-Oh santos dioses…- susurró un aterrado Butters no queriendo ponerse a pensar en lo que les tiene reservado y que ha estado ideando desde la humillación que recibió por parte de su gemelo.

Pero sin importar cuanto Steven lo intentase el daño ya estaba hecho y no podría cambiar la actitud prepotente, agresiva, arrogante, retorcida y carente de sentido común que posee el gemelo dominante o hacer que el otro le plantase cara y detenerlo antes de que hiciese algo indebido en lugar de solo agachar la cabeza sin poner objeción alguna.

Les podría dar mil latigazos a los dos pero ni así cambiaría sus personalidades ya establecidas o su relación de hermanos y tuvo que pagar el precio más alto por no haberlos sabido guiar cuando tuvo la oportunidad admirando su estrepitoso fracaso.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número quince de ellos y tenían pensado en salir con su primo y tratar de conquistar a unas chicas que también participaban en el Agóge y que les han tirado el ojo. Cuando la fecha de nacimiento de alguien está cerca se le permite un día libre de cualquier responsabilidad para que lo festeje como desee.

Debido a su gran valor, admirable fuerza de voluntad y habilidad de combate Leo se hizo famoso entre los demás jóvenes y ahora estaba seguro de que al fin lograría conquistar a alguna linda chica y que Butters al ser casi su doble exacto también se ganaría el corazón de alguna.

Infortunadamente sus planes fueron interrumpidos por Steven que consideraba eso una pérdida de tiempo que los distraería de lo que verdaderamente importaba.

-Lo siento, viejo, pero esto es algo que llevamos planeando por mucho tiempo. Cualquier otro día nos puedes moler a golpes pero este es uno especial que solo se da una vez al año. Así que hasta mañana, no nos esperen despiertos- con todo descaro le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse junto con Leopold pensando que esa sería una noche de maravillas.

Como era de esperarse su padre se enfureció tanto por desobedecerlo como por el modo como se le habló menospreciando su autoridad así que guiado por la furia comenzó a pegarles sin piedad alguna en la sala de su casa gritándoles todas las maldiciones posibles dejándolos tirados casi pareciendo estar al borde de la muerte.

-¡Y A PARTIR DE AHORA LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y CASTIGOS SERÁN EL DOBLE DE DUROS!- sentenció ardiendo de la ira.

-Pe… pero papá, nosotros solo… solo…- trató de hacerle entrar en razón Butters pero le cerró la boca de una fuerte patada.

-¡Si tan solo fueses la mitad de un hombre no estarían pasando por esto! No tienes idea de la vergüenza que me da ver como uno de mis hijos es un completo cobarde incapaz de hacer valer su opinión, que agacha la cabeza en vez de afrontar los problemas, ¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA!- le asestó otro puntapié que le voló un par de dientes.

-¡AHORA SI NO SOPORTO!- fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Leo sacó fuerzas de la nada para incorporarse y conectarle un puñetazo al rostro que le quebró la nariz.

Dio inicio a la pelea definitiva entre padre e hijo, y a pesar de que Steven lo superase en fuerza y experiencia en combates, Leonardo contaba con la desmedida ira y rencor acumulados con los años que le daban la potencia suficiente para pelear de igual a igual resistiendo cada agresión de su parte. Este ya no era ninguna clase de entrenamiento o forma de rebeldía, era una lucha en la que se darían con todo para cavar con la existencia del otro.

La pelea llegó a tal punto que ambos tomaron espadas con la intención de matarse destruyendo en el proceso el interior de su hogar y todos los valiosos objetos y antigüedades que les han pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y cada espadazo parecía ser el último.

-¡AHAAAHH!- gritó el joven cuando el mayor le hizo un corte en el lado izquierdo de la cara que iniciaba desde la frente, pasaba por encima de la ceja, el ojo y llegaba hasta la mejilla.

-Debí haber hecho esto desde el momento en que nacieron. Repararé mi error ahora mismo- estaba a punto de ser decapitado teniendo ya locura en su mirada.

-¡NOOOOO!- inesperadamente Butters se puso de pie y con una masa con picos le partió el brazo con el que empuñaba la espada.

-¡TÚ!- rápidamente lo tomó del cuello con la otra mano ahorcándolo con tanta fuerza que le iba a quebrar la tráquea haciendo caso omiso a sus apagadas súplicas.

-¡SUÉLTALO!- descuidó su defensa y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el último ataque de Leo que le incrustó su arma por la espalda haciendo que el extremo saliese justo en el centro del pecho traspasándole el corazón.

Abrió de par en par los ojos soltando al otro blondo y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de rodillas sujetando con mano temblorosa la punta del arma y posar su vista en sus hijos que no podían creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Delante de sus ojos pasó toda su vida desde que era un chico como ellos superando difíciles adversidades, creciendo hasta volverse un hombre, casarse y tratar de formar su propia familia haciendo hincapié de todo lo que ha hecho y los gravísimos errores que cometió al momento de criar a sus hijos que le hicieron ganarse ese final.

Tan ciego estuvo que muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba creando sintiendo que el destino del mundo no estaba en las manos de ellos, sino en las suyas propias por llevarlos hasta este punto ya no habiendo forma de enmendar lo que les hizo.

-Us… ustedes... ustedes…- respiraba con dificultad escupiendo mucha sangre -nunca… nunca… olviden de dónde provienen… y a lo que… están… destinados… a ser… nunca… lo… olviden- dichas estas palabras se desplomó cayendo de medio lado.

-Que… que…. ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HEMOS HECHO?!- vociferó aterrado Butters que se llevó ambas manos a la boca dejando que ríos de lágrimas nuevamente escurriesen por sus mejillas.

El otro rubio de nuevo guardó silencio no sabiendo que pensar al respecto. ¿En serio acaba de matar a su propio padre? ¿Al hombre que a su peculiar manera trató de moldearlos para que se vuelvan hombres de bien? ¿Al individuo que desde tiene memoria los ha maltratado de diversas maneras justificando que era para que fueran por el camino correcto y no se desviaran?

La parte de él con pensamiento lógico y racional hicieron que una descomunal culpa lo carcomiera desde adentro al hacerle sentir el peor de los asesinos, pero la otra parte que siempre lo odió y que ha desarrollado un gusto por la sangre, violencia e infortunio de los demás le hizo obtener una satisfacción que no podía comparar con nada de lo que ha hecho antes.

¿Qué va hacer ahora? ¿Con qué cara le va a salir a su madre, primos y tío? Si cuando mató a ese tipo su mente quedó en blanco en un estado de parálisis, ahora era un completo caos.

-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!- fue traído a la realidad cuando Linda entró por la puerta principal de la casa quedando en estado de shock por tal brutal escena -¡STEVEN!- enseguida se acercó al cuerpo de su marido tratando de curarlo con sus poderes pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAN HECHO?!- estaba al borde de la histeria no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

-Ma… mamá, nosotros… no-no queríamos… es que él nos quiso matar y… y…- Leopold también estaba por perder la cordura no sabiendo cómo explicarle lo ocurrido.

-Butters…- su hermano le habló con firmeza -vámonos- no entendió a qué se refería -¿No me oíste? ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE NOS EJECUTEN!- lo tomó de una muñeca.

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero…!- intentó soltarse pero recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo calló.

-¡Nos van a matar si nos quedamos! ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS YA!- al dedicarle una última mirada de pesar a su madre, lo jaló prácticamente llevándoselo a rastras no viendo como extendió su otra mano hacia ella negándose a abandonarla.

-¡BUD, JACK, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- empezó a gritar histérica la mujer al salir de lo que antes podía llamar hogar dulce hogar y que ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Montándose en un par de caballos los gemelos Stouch cabalgaron huyendo del pueblo, del único hogar que han tenido aventurándose en lo desconocido porque nunca han salido más allá de los límites de los bosques que lo rodeaban no teniendo idea de cómo es el mundo exterior y los diversos peligros que este pueda contener y como les hará cambiar en diversos aspectos.

 **Capítulo cinco completado el 14/10/2019.**

 **Dios, no tienen idea de lo increíblemente difícil que me resulto hacer este mega capítulo. Literalmente tuve que poner eventos que normalmente me tomarían mostrar en 5 o 10 capítulos y resumirlos de la mejor manera posible en un solo capítulo para mostrar la evolución de este par de hermanos y cómo fue su peculiar infancia.**

 **No solo eso, sino que también quise mostrar cómo siguió su vida una vez estando en el mundo exterior y como Leo se volvió el temible Lord Caos, pero de haberlo hecho, el capítulo me habría salido el doble de largo ¡UNA COMPLETA LOCURA! Por lo que seguramente el siguiente sí sea el último.**

 **También traté de apurarme porque quise subirlo el sábado 12 de Octubre porque fue mi cumpleaños pero desgraciadamente no logré el objetivo debido que estuve celebrándolo con la familia, después de todo, solo se cumple años una vez al año XD**

 **En fin, sí aún hay alguien ahí que este pendiente de esta historia espero que no les haya resultado tedioso este capítulo tan largo en el que tuve que dejar muchas cosas a la imaginación al lector, pero si creen que su niñez fue difícil, esperen lo que sigue.**


	6. Nace una Leyenda

**LAS HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: NACE UNA LEYENDA**

La mañana había llegado y los gemelos se detuvieron ante un río para descansar porque no dejaron de cabalgar toda la noche. Butters seguía llorando a caudales lamentándose por lo que acaban de hacer en contraste con Leo que se había sentado en una roca cerca de la orilla manteniendo silencio para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Esto no puede estar pasándonos…- masajeaba sus sienes negando despacio la cabeza hasta que vio su reflejo en el agua apenas percatándose de la grotesca rajadura que tiene en su cara y que aún seguía abierta expulsando sangre -a buena hora tenemos algo que nos haga diferenciar a primera vista uno del otro- ironizó pasándose la mano por ahí.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, hermano?- quiso saber Leopold tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-No lo sé… pero ya no podemos volver. No tenemos más opción que buscar un lugar en donde podamos establecernos y no nos encuentren.

-Pe-pero no sabemos a dónde ir, no conocemos otro lugar.

-Si en verdad existen dioses "benevolentes" que siempre están pendientes de lo que hacemos los mortales velando por nuestra seguridad nos guiarán a un lugar seguro, al menos, eso es lo que se supone que deben hace- miró fijamente el cielo no confiando para nada en los seres divinos.

Jamás fue alguien religioso y en varias ocasiones dudaba de la existencia de seres omnipresentes que los vigilaban desde las nubes juzgándolos por sus acciones, y con todo lo que les ha pasado y a los otros jóvenes, llegó a la conclusión de que si existen esos seres se divierten a lo grande con el sufrimiento ajeno como si los mortales fuesen meros objetos de entretenimiento.

Por lo que sin más alternativa volvieron a cabalgar siguiendo la corriente del río con la esperanza de hallar un lugar en el que puedan quedarse y estar a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que parecía ser sencillo y sin nada novedoso para el ojo de la persona común y corriente, pero qué para los gemelos, estaba lleno de cosas que jamás habían visto o siquiera imaginar.

Para empezar estaban las personas que lo habitaban porque no solo usaban prendas diferentes a las que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver, sino también por la calidad de vida que tienen.

En su hogar no habían conceptos de riqueza y pobreza porque prácticamente todos tenían el mismo estatus social y ninguna persona era superior o inferior a otra por lo que se les hizo raro ver a personas pobres y demacradas mendigando por las calles pidiendo limosna o algo para comer en total contraste con los más acaudalados de los cuales muchos se reían de su infortunio.

-Pobres desperdicios de espacio…- oyeron a lo que parecía ser un noble debido a sus ropas finas riendo levemente después de negarse a darle aunque sea unas míseras monedas a un viejo y retirarse sin vergüenza alguna montado en su corcel.

También estaba el comercio y el concepto de pagar para conseguir algo. En su comunidad si alguien necesitaba el servicio de otra persona podía pedírselo como un favor o recurriendo al trueque e intercambio equivalente a modo de pago así que no sabían que pensar sobre las monedas o tipo de riquezas materiales con la cuales aparentemente se podía conseguir todo lo que uno quisiera mientras más tuviesen de estas.

-¡¿Cómo que el kilo de sal ahora cuesta 100 chelines?! ¡SI LA SEMANA PASADA VALÍA SOLO CINCUENTA!- vieron a un señor discutiendo con el vendedor de una tienda.

-Todo ha subido últimamente. Si no te gusta, vete al Hades- le sonrió con toda hipocresía sabiendo bien que necesita de ese condimento con urgencia.

Sigue el idioma y modo de expresarse. Linda les enseñó a hablar más de una lengua por lo que lograban entender lo que decían esas personas incluyendo palabras que nunca antes habían escuchado y como las usaban para discutir y agredirse verbalmente.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, JODIDA PUTA!- un hombre sacó a las patadas a una mujer que alegaba.

-¿Mierda? ¿Jodida puta?- al rubio de la cicatriz se le hacían de lo más raras esas palabras.

-No entiendo cómo pueden existir personas así. ¿Qué no se supone que los humanos debemos apoyarnos mutuamente y ayudar al que esté sufriendo de alguna forma?- Butters vio con pesar a un anciano al que le faltaba una pierna sentado en una esquina pidiendo algo de comer.

-O nuestros padres y demás adultos no sabían nada de cómo es el resto del mundo o nunca quisieron decírnoslo- Leo vio a una prostituta que también estaba en una esquina hasta que un carruaje se detuvo ante ella para que subiera -¿Qué harán con esa mujer?- estaba confundido a pesar de que le dio emoción ver una miembro del género femenino con prendas provocativas.

-¡ATRAPEN A ESE LADRÓN!- detuvieron su avance cuando ante ellos pasó corriendo un hombre casi tan demacrado como los pordioseros llevando consigo una gran bolsa siendo perseguido por unos aparentes soldados hasta que se tropezó y cayó desparramando el contenido del saco que eran muchas manzanas.

-¡NO ME LASTIMEN, POR FAVOR! Es que mi familia y yo no hemos comido en una semana y…- imploro piedad cuando fue rodeado pero recibió una patada en el abdomen.

-Un robo es un robo y sabes muy bien el castigo que reciben los que son como tú, rata inmunda- todos esos guerreros comenzaron a golpearlo sin compasión gozándolo a lo grande por las risas que soltaban y nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que ese pobre hombre robó por necesidad?- Butters quiso acercarse pero Leo lo detuvo viéndolos fijamente y arrugando el entrecejo la escena.

En más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas cuando le quitaba comida o alguna pertenencia a otro joven cuando era más chico pero solo lo hacía para complacer un mero capricho o con el propósito de molestar pero jamás por una verdadera necesidad o urgencia.

Ahora que están solos y por su cuenta ya no contando con el pan de cada día que siempre recibían por parte de su madre, ¿Deberán recurrir a eso para poder subsistir y no morir de inanición? Además, ¿Qué tanta falta de humanidad tienen todas esas personas como para no brindarles aunque sea un pequeño grano de trigo a alguien que está casi hasta los huesos? ¿Qué nunca han oído hablar de ayudar al prójimo o simplemente les da igual lo que les pase a sus semejantes?

Era un mundo nuevo para ellos y deberán aprender rápidamente las reglas básicas que lo rigen si quieren sobrevivir porque lo que han aprendido en su pueblo natal poco les serviría ahora.

Tuvieron que dejar de lado sus impresiones iniciales cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir. Debían encontrar alimento pronto, y como sabían mendigar y pedir limosna, no les quedó más opción que robar comida igual que ese pobre hombre corriendo los mismos riesgos.

-¡AGARREN A ESOS NIÑOS!- gritó el dueño de una tienda de pescados persiguiéndolos por las calles empuñando un hacha de cocina.

-¡Te dije que los agarraras cuando estuviese distraído!- regañó Leo a Butters corriendo por las calles sosteniendo unos pescados dejando muy atrás a ese tipo -debemos llegar rápido hasta los caballos para así…- al doblar por una esquina vieron que sus corceles estaban siendo montados por unos hombres.

-¡ESOS CABALLOS SON NUESTROS!- los sobresaltó por este grito gutural.

-¿En serio? Unas bestias imponentes como estas no son dignas de un par de mocosos- les hizo burla uno de ellos.

Aunque ya casi poseen quince años muchas personas podrían pensar que son niños debido a las expresiones aniñadas que poseen no habiendo cambiando de forma considerable desde que comenzaron el Agóge en comparación con Jack y otros jóvenes.

-Pe-pero si nosotros llegamos aquí montados en ellos- repuso Butters ya muy asustado.

-El que se lo encuentra se lo queda- el otro reía y amañaron con irse.

-¡LES DIJE QUE SON NUESTROS!- para la sorpresa de ellos Leo dio un largo salto tumbando de una patada el tipo que estaba montado en su corcel para enseguida jalar al otro de un brazo y derribarlo asestándole un puñetazo.

-Malditos imbéciles, ¿Quiénes se creen que son para quedarse así con algo que no es suyo?- les escupió y se dispuso a escapar. Comentario irónico de su parte tanto por su situación actual como por las diversas tretas y malas jugadas que ha hecho desde que era niño.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- pero unos soldados que estaban patrullando se interpusieron.

-¡Esos niños me robaron unos pescados!- los señaló el vendedor cuando llegó respirando agitado.

-¡Y nos atacaron para quedarse con nuestros caballos!- aprovechando la situación, el hombre que fue derribado de una patada fingió ser una víctima inocente.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Estos caballos son nuestros. Solo to-tomamos estos pescados porque teníamos mucha hambre y…- intentó explicar desesperado Leopold.

-¡SILENCIO! Veamos cómo se lo explican al juez- uno de los soldados lo tomó de la muñeca. Tenían suerte de que los considerasen menores de edad porque si fuesen más grandes recibirían la misma paliza brutal que sufrió ese desdichado hombre.

-¡QUÍTELE SUS INMUNDAS MANOS ENCIMA DE MI HERMANO!- percatándose de que con palabras no iban a salirse de ese problema, Leo recurrió a lo que mejor sabe hacer y noqueó a ese soldado de un solo golpe y a otro de un codazo al estómago cuando trató de agarrarlo -¿Estos son los aparentes guerreros encargados de cuidar este lugar? ¡Son unas niñitas comparados con los de mi pueblo!- para ellos dos cualquier humano promedio sería un completo debilucho.

-¡Por favor, no queríamos hacerlo, es que tenemos mucha hambre!- Butters forcejeaba con el vendedor de pescados que trató de quitarle los que tenía, pero no midió su fuerza y lo empujó mandándolo contra un endeble poste de madera que se rompió causando que parte del techo de una tienda le cayese encima -¡LO SIENTO, NO QUISE HACERLO!- trató de ayudarlo.

-¡VÁMONOS YA!- aprovechando la conmoción los malandros se montaron en los caballos para huir

-¡REGRESEN CON NUESTROS CABALLOS!- trató de alcanzarlos Leo pero aún por más rápido que fuese no lo logró -¡MALDITOS SEAN!- apoyó sus manos en las rodillas traspirando.

-¡Vienen más soldados, hermano!- avisó Butters ya poniéndose a temblar de pavor puro.

-¡LARGUÉMONOS!- sin más alternativa tuvieron que escapar nuevamente del problema en turno.

Vaya primera experiencia tuvieron del mundo exterior. Viendo una gran falta de humanidad por parte de esas personas, como algunas de estas no tienen ni dónde caer muertas, presenciando todo tipo de tratos injustos, teniendo que robar comida para sobrevivir porque nadie les tuvo aunque sea una pisca de compasión, perdiendo a sus medios de transporte y siendo acusados por algo que no hicieron.

Si creen que con eso ya habían visto la peor cara del mundo exterior, nuevamente se equivocaban porque la desgracia no se demoraría en volver a golpearlos con fuerza demoledora.

Por aproximadamente un par de meses tuvieron que arreglárselas como podían. Habiendo ya comprendido el concepto del dinero y su utilidad recurrieron a quitarle de todas las maneras posibles esto a las personas cuando estuviesen distraídas para así al menos obtener el sustento suficiente para sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente dándose cuenta de que este en verdad era el causante de muchas desgracias cuando la codicia de la gente se apoderaba de sus corazones haciéndoles cometer todo tipo de actos deplorables para conseguirlo sin importarles cómo afectan a los demás.

Butters jamás fue codicioso, de hecho, literalmente era capaz de sacarse el pan de la boca para dárselo a alguien más y sacrificar las pocas monedas que pueda conseguir para que otra persona pueda darse gusto o complacer alguna urgente necesidad. Los valores morales que les enseño su madre se mantenían intactos pese a la difícil situación por la que pasaban.

Leo, sin embargo, de a poco dejaba que la codicia lo dominase ya no solo limitándose a robarle a personas descuidadas sus monedas, sino a asaltarlas y agredirlas físicamente para arrebatarle sus tesoros materiales sin miramiento alguno.

Podría decirse que era por la desesperación y para poder sobrevivir, pero la realidad era que comenzó a gustarle adueñarse cosas que no eran suyas ya sean que les fuese de vital utilidad o no llevando a nuevos niveles esos viejos caprichos infantiles obteniendo más de esos insanos placeres que en parte le ayudaban a sobrellevar su precario estilo de vida aplicando de paso la lección de "el más fuerte se queda con todo y no le debe rendir cuentas a nadie" creyendo que esta sería la única forma verdadera de sobrevivir en el mundo exterior.

También porque consideraba injusto que personas como miembros de la realeza o parecidos lo tienen todo servido en bandeja de plata sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno.

¿Por qué ese tipo de gente tiene la gran vida sin haber hecho nada para ganársela mientras que ellos dos luchan con uñas y dientes para conseguir el sustento diario? Y no solo son ellos, sino también las otras personas que trabajan arduamente cada día y ni así tienen aunque sea una centésima parte de lo que poseen los pertenecientes a la dichosa "clase alta"

La envidia también comenzó a poseer su ya corrompido espíritu. Lo que daría por estar en el mismo lugar que esos para nada "nobles" y tener lo que estos tienen, lo que sería capaz de hacer para nunca más pasar hambre y vivir a la intemperie como un animal salvaje, lo que estaría dispuesto a realizar para que su hermano vuelva a ser el mismo chico alegre y lleno de vida que alguna vez fue antes de que huyesen de su hogar y nada le falte.

Esto era lo que más le dolía y disgustaba. Podría entender que si él está pasando por todo eso era por ser algún tipo de castigo por haber matado a su padre y por las demás fechorías que ha hecho, pero ¿Por qué alguien con un corazón de oro como su gemelo que no le desea mal a nadie también sufre de la misma manera? Otro motivo más para detestar a los "benevolentes" dioses que no hacen nada para socorrer a las personas nobles y justas.

-Dioses, gracias por habernos dado un día más de vida, dennos muchos más, permítannos por favor seguir juntos como hermanos y otórguennos las fuerzas necesarias para superar cualquier adversidad que nos depare el mañana…- oraba Butters estando arrodillado ante un pequeño altar teniendo los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas.

-Has dicho la misma estúpida plegaria en todo este tiempo y no ha servido de nada- negó Leo con la cabeza muy fastidiado y se acostó en un cúmulo de heno a modo de cama.

Habían podido construir una pequeña choza oculta en un bosque. No era la gran cosa pero al menos la podían llamar "hogar" no teniendo muchos muebles, como una mesa, un par de sillas, unos barriles llenos de agua y comida junto con algunas de las diversas cosas que han podido robar para luego vender o cambiar por comida.

-Nunca hay que perder la Fe o esperanza, hermano. Como siempre nos decía mamá: "cuando menos se lo esperen, los dioses acataran sus plegarias y les darán la oportunidad de tener más de lo que desean si es algo que sale de lo más profundo de su corazón"- le recordó luego de pararse y apagar de un soplido la vela que estaba ante el altar.

-Pues sí que se demoran en oír tus oraciones- le dio la espalda dispuesto a dormir pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de lamento.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella y en los demás?- su gemelo sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Trato de no hacerlo. Si deben de estar de lo más devastados por la muerte del vegete no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirían si viesen lo que debemos hacer para sobrevivir- no se volteó para verlo, nunca le ha gustado mostrar debilidad ante nadie ni siquiera ante él.

-Hermano…- sin que se lo esperase el otro se acostó a su lado para darle un reconfortante abrazo apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza -ánimo. Tal vez algún día cuando hayamos hecho ese algo maravilloso que ella nos dijo que haríamos y cumplamos con el propósito por el que los dioses nos pusieron en el mundo podamos volver a casa y perdonen nuestros errores.

-Para cuando ese día llegue ya estaremos más viejos y arrugados que le inmunda bruja maldita que tuvimos por abuela- no quiso dialogar más y se dispuso a dormir dejando que el otro lo siguiese abrazando hasta también quedar dormido.

En efecto, las plegarias de Butters hicieron que obtuviesen más de lo que desearon… pero no en un muy buen sentido y que mejorase su estilo de vida.

Al día siguiente fueron a vender algunos de sus objetos hurtados y después ir a comprar, y de darse la oportunidad, robar comida pero por casualidad se toparon con unos malandros que estaban maltratando a un anciano que al parecer les debía algo.

Inmediatamente Butters fue a socorrerlo a pesar de las protestas de Leo que resignado lo ayudó. El viejo se los agradeció infinitamente y les propuso quedarse en su casa cuando le dijeron sobre su muy lamentable situación y así nunca más tener que robar para subsistir.

Aceptaron sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo a lo que el gemelo amable decía que al fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y que las cosas a partir de ese momento mejorarían mientras que el otro afirmaba que ese ofrecimiento era lo mínimo que ese anciano podía hacer por ellos a modo de retribución dando por hecho que una persona que es socorrida está en deuda con aquella que lo auxilió y debe devolverle el gesto.

Nunca pudieron sospechar que una vez que se mudaron a su casa llevando consigo sus pocas pertenencias él los dejara inconscientes con un brebaje que colocó en la cena que les preparó. Resultaba ser que en algún momento fue un esclavista que ha traficado a incontables personas desafortunados vendiéndolas como si fuesen objetos y que ellos dos serían su venta final antes de retirarse definitivamente de ese horrido negocio.

-Sí que son bien lindos estos chicos. Muchos pagarían un cofre de monedas de oro por tenerlos. Especialmente por este, porque el otro con esa cicatriz en la cara solo lo usarían para trabajos forzados. Ya quiero estrenarlo- uno de los hombres que los compraron acarició la mejilla de Leopold viéndolo con hambre haciendo reír a sus compinches y que el pobre blondo susurrase atónito: "¿Qué…?

Sabiendo bien las oscuras intenciones que tenía, Leonardo comenzó a rugir furioso y del esfuerzo hasta romper las cadenas y grilletes que tenía en sus muñecas soltando un endemoniado grito que les heló el espíritu a todos ellos para enseguida tomar la espada de uno que estaba desprevenido y usarla para decapitar al tipo que le sobó el cachete a Butters y después a los que estaban más cerca de ellos que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡USTEDES LE LLEGAN A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO A MI HERMANO Y LOS MATO!- nadie se atrevió a hacer movimiento alguno cuando se puso en posición de ataque dándole la espalda a su gemelo luego de cortar las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

Eventualmente comenzaron a llegar más de esos esclavistas, por lo que sin más opción, Butters tomó una espada para pelear codo a codo con Leo y evitar que los volviesen a someter y esta vez no se podía volver a dar el lujo de flaquear porque podrían morir o sufrir un destino peor.

Para sus captores era increíble que unos jóvenes con apenas quince primaveras pudieran luchar contra tantos hombres sin caer vencidos durante toda la noche comenzando a formar pilas de cadáveres a su alrededor solo siendo detenidos por unos dardos intoxicados que dieron contra sus cuellos ahora siendo inmovilizados por cadenas y grilletes más resistentes.

-Son perfectos para Mephisto y sus gladiadores. Literalmente nos dará una carreta de diamantes por ellos- se dieron cuenta de que podrían venderlos más que unos esclavos u objetos de placer.

-Hijos de perra malditos…- susurró Leo con un hilo de voz no pudiendo incorporarse por más que se esforzase hasta que quedó inconsciente dedicándole una última mirada a Butters.

Fueron entregados a otro anciano de retorcida mentalidad dueño de un espectáculo gladiadores compuesto no por humanos sino por diversas criaturas que los gemelos solo han visto en libros como minotauros, cíclopes, ogros, trolls, orcos, enanos, centauros, gárgolas, vampiros, licántropos y muchas razas más con las que deberán convivir a partir de ese momento.

-¡DÉJENNOS IR, IMBÉCILES!- exigió Leo golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la gran y gruesa puerta de metal que era la única entrada y salida de la mazmorra en la que fueron metidos -¡LOS VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- continuó pegando sin importarle que sus nudillos estuviesen expulsado mucha sangre.

-Cálmate por favor, hermano…- pidió Butters frotándose los suyos propios viendo despacio todo a su alrededor que estaba sumergido en la casi total oscuridad -no-no veo a nadie más.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de quitarnos estas cosas para huir- agarró el collar que pusieron en sus cuellos y que emiten una descarga que los lastima gravemente si intentan hacer algo indebido.

-¿Niños humanos aquí? Esa sí que es toda una novedad- escucharon de repente la voz de una mujer que parecía salir de la nada teniendo un tono apagado y frío.

-Al menos que sea para saciar nuestra hambre y evitar que nos comamos los unos a los otros- sonó ahora la voz de un hombre, qué a diferencia de la primera, tenía burla e ironía.

-¿Quién está ahí?- poniéndose en posición defensiva ambos gemelos trataban de hallar a los dueños viendo rápidamente en todas direcciones.

-Por aquí, pequeños gnomos- la voz masculina sonó un poco más fuerte para que sepan de dónde proviene.

Cuando por la única y pequeña ventana abarrotada del lugar ingresó un tenue haz de luz pudieron ver a los dueños de esas voces. Una era una mujer de pelo algo enmarañado color negro igual que sus labios y de ojos azul oscuro y el otro es un hombre también pelinegro pero con un flequillo de color rojo que cubría una parte del lado derecho de su rostro y de ojos verdes; curiosamente sus pieles están algo pálidas debido a una especie de maquillaje.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- sin vacilación alguna Leonardo se les acercó seguido de un precavido Leopold que se abrazaba a sí mismo por el frío y por los nervios.

-Yo soy Henrietta Biggle, un licántropa, y ésta sanguijuela chupasangre de aquí es Dylan, un vampiro- presentó la mujer señalando despectivamente a su acompañante que en vez molestarse por como lo presento dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Li-licántropo? ¿Va-vampiro?- inmediatamente Butters se puso a temblar del miedo recordando no solo esa noche de pesadillas, sino también las diversas historias que sus padres les contó a los dos sobre estas supuestas despiadadas criaturas de la noche.

-Tranquilícense, niñitos. No vamos a comérnoslos porque ustedes tienen collares iguales a los que tenemos nosotros lo que significa que no son alimento, sino aspirantes a gladiadores- reía el hombre por esa reacción de su parte.

-No somos unos niños- contradijo Leo molesto y para nada intimidado -¿Qué no se suponía que los vampiros y licántropos eran enemigos mortales? ¿Por qué están juntos en este lugar?- ambos se vieron de reojo no solo pensando en que decirles sino preguntándose por qué no se aterró como el otro o como cualquier otro joven en su misma posición.

-Digamos que ciertas circunstancias de la vida nos llevaron hasta este punto- contesto la mujer un poco tajante a lo que el blondo la vio desconfiada y cuestionándose que les habrá pasado para terminar ahí junto a ellos.

-¿Qué es este lugar y qué son gladiadores? Los bastardos que nos trajeron aquí mencionaron varias veces que seríamos eficientes en esto. ¿De qué se trata?- retomó el asunto principal.

-¿No saben que son los gladiadores? ¿Es que acaso han estado viviendo bajo una roca todo este tiempo o qué?- volvió a ironizar el vampiro dejando salir otra risita.

-Bu-bueno, es que nosotros provenimos de un pu-pueblo apartado del resto del mundo y solo en tiempos recientes hemos vivido en este y…- ingenuamente y presa del pánico Butters comenzó a explicarles sus vidas siendo callado por un codazo que Leo le dio en el abdomen.

-Ummm… ya veo. Para no darle vueltas al asunto, solo les diré que los gladiadores son un tipo de esclavos cuya única función es pelear contra otros gladiadores para entretener al público ya sea hasta la muerte o le den otra oportunidad si ha ofrecido un buen espectáculo. Esa es la versión corta de lo que serán sus vidas a partir de este momento- les dijo la mujer ya de nuevo estoica.

-¿Pe-pelear hasta la muerte?- comenzó a traspirar Leopold a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Matarnos entre nosotros solo para el deleite de una chusma enardecida? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- enfureciéndose nuevamente Leo se sujetó el collar para quebrarlo pero una poderosa descarga recorrió su cuerpo lastimándolo a tal punto que comenzó a humear.

-No podrás quitarte ese collar por más que lo intentes, a menos que tengas la resistencia y fuerza de un coloso. El hechizo que el chiflado de Mephisto les puso a todos nuestros collares es para someternos impidiéndonos escapar o hacer una revuelta o que nos ataquemos entre nosotros cuando no estemos en el campo de batalla. La única forma de quitárnoslos es recitar el conjuro que sirve para neutralizarlo y que solo él lo conoce. Así que háganse una idea de lo que les espera.

-¡NO! ¡ESA NO SERÁ MI VIDA A PARTIR DE AHORA! Encontraré la forma de quitarme esta porquería y la de mi hermano para irnos de aquí, ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!

-Buena suerte con eso, niño. No serías el primero en decir esas palabras ni el último en intentarlo- afirmó el vampiro para soplarse su flequillo.

-Supongo que ustedes dos lo han intentado antes, ¿Cierto? ¿Quiénes más han intentado liberarse de estas cosas?- quiso saber el rubio de la cicatriz porque tal vez si une fuerzas con los demás podrían conseguirlo.

-Los que están por allá- la mujer señaló a su izquierda.

Solo cuando el haz de luz empezó a recorrer el resto del calabozo pudieron notar las presencias de las demás criaturas que estaban ahí presentes que lograron sacarle un pequeño grito a Butters. A pesar de pertenecer a diversas especies, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían la misma mirada desesperanzadora y fría dando por hecho que seguirán en esas condiciones para siempre.

-Por mil demonios… ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos aquí?- quiso saber Leo. La mujer loba le dijo que ellos han estado así por al menos cinco años -maldita sea…- comprendió que escapar no iba a ser tan fácil como lo creyó en un inicio.

-Dioses… ¿Por qué permiten esto?- no pudiendo contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas, Butters creyó que las grandes deidades los abandonaron por completo dejándolos a su suerte.

Y ese fue el inicio de una nueva y oscura etapa en la vida de los gemelos Stouch. Literalmente teniendo que luchar día tras día para sobrevivir y ver el siguiente amanecer ejerciendo todo lo que su padre y el Agóge les ha enseñado e inventando nuevos estilos y técnicas de lucha que en su cultura habrían sido deshonrosas y nada dignas de los guerreros que algún día tendrán el destino del mundo en sus manos.

Si tan solo hubiesen sido más precavidos y no confiasen ciegamente en alguien a que ayudaron pensando que este les retribuiría de alguna forma no estarían pasando por el peor de los infiernos. Ya habían visto los mezquinas, desleales y desagradecidas que podían llegar a ser las personas de otras culturas, pero esto sin dudas fue lo que rebaso todos límites que creyeron estar establecidos.

Con esa vil traición la poca bondad y altruismo que aún quedaban en el corazón de Leo y que se mantenían endeblemente por las enseñanzas y amor de su madre desaparecieron por completo incrementando la gran ira y rencor que llevaba por dentro aprendiendo ahora la lección de nunca confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo, y en su hermano, junto con la de saber fingir para ganarse la confianza de alguien más y darle la apuñalada por la espalda cuando no le sea de utilidad.

Trataron de implementar lo que ella les enseñó realizando varios hechizos para librarse de sus collares pero ninguno servía porque al parecer el conjuro del viejo Mephisto estaba a un nivel muy superior al que consiguieron antes de que huyeran de su hogar.

Durante todo ese tiempo, algo cambió en la psiquis de Leo. Mientras que Butters, pese a todo, mantenía la Fe y esperanza orando por algún día ser libres y apartarse de ese infernal estilo de vida, él dejó que su faceta hambrienta de sangre y que goza de la violencia comenzara a florecer y echar raíces que lentamente envolvieron su ennegrecido corazón.

Tal vez durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Steven no podía tocarle un solo pelo tuvo la libertad de hacer ciertas cosas, pero en esta situación en la que debía tomar la vidas de alguien más para poder sobrevivir, podía soltarse y ser él mismo no teniendo restricción alguna dejando que su violento y nato espíritu de lucha y que por mucho tiempo fue tratado de contener por sus progenitores incrementase sin ningún límite a la vez que de a poco opacaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento lógico y de auto-conservación.

Unos meses luego de ser vendidos como gladiadores estaban teniendo un combate de exhibición junto con Henrietta, Dylan y varias criaturas estando en medio de la arena de un coliseo rodeados por varios centauros que les disparaban flechas. Tenían a su disposición arcos y flechas junto con las armas clásicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y debían acabar con los seres mitad hombre y mitad caballo o morir en el intento.

-Ese viejo malnacido sí que fue listo al hacer que las putas de las flechas de ellos estuviesen echas de plata…- gruñía la mujer después de quitarse uno de esos proyectiles que le dio en el hombro.

-Todo con tal de hacer más emocionante este espectáculo…- ironizaba el vampiro luego de agacharse evitando que una de ellas diese contra su cabeza -si no fuera ya suficiente con no habernos dados escudos para formar una barrera…

-¡Se me están acabando las flechas!- anunció Leopold disparando una de las pocas que les quedaba dándole justo en el ojo izquierdo a uno de sus atacantes demostrando lo bien adiestrados que Steven los hizo a la hora de utilizar el arco y flecha.

-¡Toma las mías!- Leonardo le entregó las que le quedaban justo para enseguida sujetar con la mano derecha una que casi dio contra su frente -¡¿POR QUÉ NO SON HOMBRES Y VIENEN A PELEAR DIRECTAMENTE CONTRA NOSOTROS?!- usó esa misma para darle en el costado izquierdo al mismo centauro que se la arrojó.

-¿Por qué no vas allá y se lo dices?- lo retó la mujer loba que a duras penas mantenía la calma.

No se dio cuenta del impacto que esas palabras tuvieron en él. ¿Por qué debían permanecer ahí quietos y al descubierto intentando evitar ser asesinados sí podrían ir directamente contra sus atacantes y cortarles el cuello?

Miró su arco, luego la espada y hacha que tenía a su disposición y después a Leopold y los demás. En vista de que si seguían así los iban a matar a todos, decidió dar el primer paso y tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-¡Butters, cúbreme!- tirando el arco empuñó sus armas para correr directamente hacia los centauros dejando de lado cualquier clase de sentido común.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, HERMANO?!- el otro quiso seguirlo, pero una flecha le rozó un muslo así que tuvo que quedarse en su lugar y hacer lo pedido.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Leo desviaba y cortaba con sus armas las flechas que le tiraban dejando impresionadas a cada persona del público que soltaron un grito colectivo cuando de un salto se subió encima de uno de los centauros y clavarle en el hombro derecho su hacha y en el omoplato izquierdo la espada obligándolo a galopar hacia los que estaban detrás de él generando un choque tumbó a gran parte de ellos y que él saliese disparado por el aire haciéndose bola y cayendo de pie totalmente ileso.

-Se ha roto el círculo que nos rodeaba, ¡VAMOS POR ELLOS!- aprovechando la oportunidad, Dylan guío al resto para que atacasen a los centauros que estaban derribados asustando a los demás que no les quedó más opción que dispersarse y tratar de atacar por su cuenta.

-¡No dejen que se reorganicen!- ordenó Leo apuntándoles con la espada no dándose de que uno de los centauros estaba apuntándole por atrás arrojándole una flecha que dio contra su costado derecho -¡MALDITO COBARDE!- furioso dio media vuelta arrojándole su hacha, que giró como un disco, incrustándosela en la frente y se desplomara muerto -¡Que no quede ni uno vivo!- arrancó el extremo de la flecha que tenía incrustada y fue a luchar.

-¡CUIDADO!- su gemelo notó que otra de esas criaturas le apuntó, por lo que siguiendo su ejemplo, le lanzó su escudo redondo con tanta fuerza que lo decapitó -dioses santos…- teniendo que aguantarse un profundo malestar fue a unirse a los demás a pelear quisiera o no.

-Es bueno ver que mi inversión está dando sus frutos- en la arrugada cara de Mephisto se creó una sonrisa sardónica al ver no solo la increíble habilidad de lucha que tenían los gemelos sino también al presenciar como el público los alababa.

-¡¿Estás bien, hermano?!- finalizada esa cruda batalla Butters fue a ver que no estuviese herido de gravedad.

-Ah… ah… de maravilla, Butters- sonrió satisfactoriamente sobándose la sangrante herida que tenía en su costado y que seguramente le habrá traspasado el hígado. Empezaba a relacionar el dolor de las heridas con la emoción de una victoria después de una dura batalla desarrollando una compulsión casi un masoquista.

A partir de ese punto comenzó a ser más arrojadizo a la hora de pelear no pensando con mucha estrategia si no veía a esta necesaria volviéndose muy irracional y pocas veces tomando en cuenta el grave peligro al que se exponía impulsado también por una ciega arrogancia que le impedía en más de una ocasión razonar creyendo que todo problema lo podría solucionar con la espada y a sabiendas de que Leopold no estaba muy lejos para ayudarlo tal y como le disgustaba a su padre porque así no aprendería a realmente valerse por sí mismo en una batalla campal y sin cuartel.

Junto con eso aumentaba su desmedido ego. Si durante el Agóge comenzaba a hacerse notar entre los demás jóvenes, ahora que podía pelear sin restricción alguna y demostrar de lo que en verdad es capaz de hacer logró destacarse no solo entre los pocos guerreros humanos que habían entre ese pintoresco grupo de gladiadores sino de entre todos en general al lograr hazañas que ni las más grandes y fuertes bestias podían llevar a cabo.

-¡LEONARDO, LEONARDO, LEONARDO, LEONARDO!- vociferaban una y otra vez los monstruos y demás criaturas cuando él a pasos lentos recorría el pasillo que conducía hacia la arena de combate de la ciudad en la que ahora se encontraban. El lote de gladiadores de Mephisto era móvil e iba de pueblo en pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad permitiéndoles de cierta manera conocer el resto del mundo y todo lo que este contiene tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

-Hermano…- solo detuvo su avance cuando Butters lo tomó del hombro -ten… ten mucho cuidado y no te confíes demasiado- como de costumbre siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que se volvieron gladiadores y ya no eran precisamente gemelos que las personas que no los conocen podrían confundir debido a los muy obvios cambios físicos que han sufrido.

Si bien Butters estaba en una muy admirable condición física se veía delgado en comparación con Leo cuya masa muscular incrementó considerablemente siendo por lo menos el doble que la suya y a eso se le debe agregar las múltiples cicatrices que lo recorren y que ciertamente habrían acabado con cualquier otra persona que las sufriera.

También estaba el cabello. Leopold conservaba un peinado muy parecido al que solía tener de chico solo que un poco más largo, mientras que Leonardo dejó que el suyo se volviese una larga melena dorada que le cubría la parte superior de la espalda.

Solo sus rostros seguían pareciéndose a excepción por la cicatriz que tiene. Las facciones de ellos se han endurecido pero conservando cierto tono aniñado que le da un aspecto muy atemorizante a Leo en cierto sentido y más aún por su grave tono de voz que difiere bastante de la gentil y algo aguda del otro y la mirada que posee como la de alguien que ha visto los peores horrores que se puedan concebir y que no le tiene miedo ni a la muerte misma al haberla visto cara a cara en más de una ocasión por todas las veces en las que casi ha perdido la vida.

-Descuida, hermanito. Sabes que siempre me las arreglo en este tipo de situaciones- la sonrisa que le dedicó era una combinación de reconfortante y de absoluta arrogancia para seguir caminando.

Muy poca armadura usaba más allá de una protección en su brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda teniendo el torso al descubierto. No se sabe si era porque así lo quiso su "dueño" o si era por gusto propio para mostrar con orgullo cada una de sus heridas de lucha.

Lo que debía hacer ahora era pelear contra tres Elefantores que empuñan grandes martillos. Estas criaturas son enormes elefantes humanoides de entre diez y veinte metros de altura poseedores de una resistencia y fuerza física que los hace ideales para trabajos pesados o romper las filas de ejércitos enemigos si es que antes no los asustan con sus imponentes apariencias.

Casi todas las personas del público gritaban su nombre también y las que no lo conocen y no saben de lo que es capaz se preguntaban cómo es posible que pongan a un muchacho a pelear contra esas colosales bestias; una gran sorpresa se llevaran.

Barritando, uno de los Elefantores se dirigió hacia Leo corriendo haciendo temblar el suelo con cada pisada. Él no hizo movimiento alguno permaneciendo en su sitio y cuando el monstruo alzo su arma para aplastarlo salto hacia adelante eludiendo por poco el martillazo y pasó por entre sus piernas cortándole los tendones para que cayese de rodillas.

Inmediatamente subió por su espalda llegando hasta su nuca e incrustarle en esta su espada curveada y de un solo filo generándole un dolor indescriptible y se incorporase ahora barritando en agonía solo guardando silencio cuando otro de los bípedos paquidermos le reventó la cabeza de un contundente golpe al tratar de pegarle a Leo que brincó eludiéndolo por poco.

Al caerle encima le pegó en la cara con su hacha mochándole de un solo tajo su trompa haciendo que expulsase cataratas de sangre y agitase sin control alguno su martillo presa de un sufrimiento incontenible, tanto así, que gran parte de los que presenciaban la lucha hicieron una mueca de perturbación al transferírsele una pequeña porción de su agonía.

Podría haber aprovechado eso para terminar de matarlo pero Leo solo mantuvo la distancia contemplándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado gozando de cada segundo del proceso. Su sed de sangre también aumento a tales niveles que ya no se conformaba con matar a todo aquel que estuviese en su camino, sino que de ser posible prolongaría la agonía de sus víctimas como si sus gritos de dolor fuesen la más dulce de las melodías para sus oídos.

-¡HERMANO, NO TE DISTRAIGAS!- un grito de Butters le recordó que aún quedaba otro de esos colosales monstruos que intento machacarlo aprovechando su distracción.

Nuevamente eludió el martillazo ahora saltando hacia la derecha y amañó con hacerle lo mismo al primero y cortarle los tendones de las piernas pero este Elefantor reaccionó rápido y levanto su pie derecho antes de ser tocado por el filo de su espada y enseguida lo enrolló con su trompa dejándolo completamente inmovilizado empezando a comprimirlo como una serpiente a su desdichada presa.

-Veamos cómo logra salvarse de esa- Henrietta se cruzó de brazos y todos los gladiadores se quedaron a la expectativa a ver qué hará él para salvarse.

Rugiendo y poniéndose rojo del esfuerzo Leo pudo apartar la trompa que lo rodeaba y una vez estando libre se impulsó hacia adelante clavándole la espalda en el pecho al paquidermo y descender formándole un profundo corte bañándose con la sangre que expulsó seguido de los órganos internos que se desparramaron por la arena de combate.

-Dos menos, solo queda uno- río malicioso cuando la criatura cayó muerta y poso su endiablada vista en el Elefantor al que le cortó la trompa que todavía barritaba de la agonía así que se le acercó corriendo para al fin acabar con su sufrimiento.

Pese al inmenso dolor, la gran bestia vio como se le aproximaba así que le lanzó su martillo. No dejando de correr, Leo se inclinó hacia atrás evitando por escasos centímetros el arma que dio contra una de las paredes del coliseo en el que estaban derrumbándola como si hubiese sido golpeaba por un enorme ariete.

-Vamos, grandulón, ¡DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE!- lo retó dejando de lado sus armas y haciéndole una seña con las manos para que se le acercara careciendo de cualquier sentido de auto-conservación.

El paquidermo se golpeó varias veces el pecho y fue hasta él corriendo a toda velocidad también sacudiendo el terreno con cada paso y justo cuando preparó su puño izquierdo para pegarle…

-¡PAAANNNGGG!- Leo extendió ambas manos hacia adelante deteniendo su enorme mano.

La fuerza del impacto le hizo retroceder un par de metros hundiendo sus pies en la arena y rugiese volviendo a sonreír aprovechando su energía cinética para lograr levantarlo por completo encima suyo y azotarlo con violencia generando un último temblor para enseguida subirse encima de su cabeza.

Ya no contarán con el adiestro de Steven o lo que pueda ofrecer el Agóge pero teniendo un estilo de vida en donde pelean casi a diario contra diversos oponentes para poder sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente les ha ayudado a desarrollar todo su potencial físico siendo llevados a los límites de lo es capaz de hacer el cuerpo humano.

-¡Descuida, ahora mismo acabaré con tu sufrimiento!- una vez que la gran mole de músculos se puso de pie tratando de quitárselo lo desnucó de un solo movimiento torciéndole el cuello y comenzara a tambalearse hasta caer bocabajo sobre un charco formado por su propia sangre y por la de los otros Elefantores.

-¡WAAAHHH!- el público comenzó a gritar de la emoción aplaudiéndole como si hubiese hecho un acto de gran heroísmo repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre.

-Eso es, alaben al mejor, al único e invencible Leonardo Stouch- estando de pie sobre el enorme cadáver alzó levemente las manos haciendo una seña para que gritasen más fuertes como si todos esos halagos lo alimentasen y fuesen lo único que necesita para sustentarse.

De repente un brillo azul e imperceptible para las demás personas y criaturas rodeó los cadáveres de los Elefantores y el collar que le dio su madre que pareció absorber ese resplandor haciendo que gimiera y se sobase la cabeza experimentando una rara sensación.

-¿Hermano?- amañó con acercársele pero a Butters le pasó eso mismo -¿Qué es esto?- no era algún tipo de malestar por lo que le restó importancia y fue hasta su hermano no dándose cuenta de que su dije brilló por unos instantes.

-Sin duda ese chico tiene la fuerza de un titán- comentó irónica Henrietta.

-Aún me sigue asombrando que unos humanos tan jóvenes como ellos tengan una fuerza y habilidad de lucha tan tremendas. Ya nos habían dicho que provienen de un pueblo que por milenios solo ha albergado a los guerreros humanos más grandes que han existido, pero es como si en ellos dos recayese toda la fuerza de su comunidad siendo casi unos semidioses. No quisiera tener que enfrentarme a alguno de los dos y mucho menos a ese orate que no conoce la piedad y se alimenta del sufrimiento ajeno- dijo Dylan no quitando sus ojos sobre Leo cuando regresaba por dónde vino para nada incomodado por estar totalmente bañado en sangre.

-Como van las cosas, no sería sorpresa alguna que en un día de estos nos hagan enfrentarlos en una lucha dos contra dos o que ellos tengan que luchar entre sí- la licántropa tampoco despego su vista del sádico rubio hasta que Leopold se le acercó para revisarlo.

Nadie sabía que debajo de toda esa imagen de guerrero despiadado y sediento de sangre, grandes temores se escondían en el oscuro corazón de Leo porque justamente las palabras de la licántropa eran una de las tantas cosas que recorrían su mente a cada segundo.

Tendrá toda la fama que quiera y será admirado por muchos, pero a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo un esclavo que debe sudar y hacer correr sangre solo para divertir a un montón de desconocidos. Le encanta matar y hacer sufrir a los demás, pero una cosa es hacerlo para darse gusto propio y otra muy diferente es para el deleite de algún tipo de espectador cosa que su enorme orgullo no iba a tolerar por más tiempo.

También estaba su propio hermano. No es ningún debilucho y sabe cómo cuidarse a sí mismo pero siempre estaba presente el temor de que él en algún momento se enfrente a un enemigo que le pueda poner en una situación grave de la que no pueda librarse por sí mismo, o en el peor de los casos, les hagan luchar entre sí para demostrar quién es el gemelo más fuerte.

La envidia también se incrementaba porque en miles de ocasiones veía a como los reyes o gobernantes de las comunidades a los que iban y que debían entretener quiénes literalmente con solo dar una orden se les entregaría todo lo que deseen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin objeción alguna.

Si antes se quejaba de que las personas de estratos altos lo tienen todo fácil cuando ellos vivían en las calles, ahora su alma ardía del coraje porque mientras que él y demás gladiadores a pesar de todo lo que hacen para el entretenimiento de las otras personas viven en las condiciones más precarias no recibiendo ningún tipo de retribución.

Sentía que merecían más, mucho más de lo que tienen ahora, una vida mejor con los lujos que ha visto por parte de aquellos que no se los han ganado, y también, sentía que debía ser el que gobierne los demás porque a diferencia de los seres que solo tienen su título de reyes o soberanos por cuestiones monárquicas él se ha ganado ese derecho por mérito propio y también porque las demás personas están en deuda por toda la diversión que les ha ofrecido.

Y sin importar lo mucho que disfrutaba de las alabanzas que recibe por parte de todos los que aprecian sus actos barbáricos también comenzó a detestarlos porque él al ser el más fuerte de todos y que, según su lógica, debía ser el que imponga su voluntad sobre los débiles debe rebajarse a ser casi un bufón que solo existe para entretenerlos y nada más siendo algo que le generaba unos desmedidos deseos de hacer "justicia" y matar con sus propias manos a los que se han divertido a costa suya sin saber en verdad lo sufrida que es su vida y de más guerreros.

-¿Ya estas mejor, Butters?- terminó de curar a su hermano una vez que salió de la arena de lucha en donde se enfrentó a un batallón de criaturas cuya mejor manera de describirlas sería de grandes serpientes que pueden incorporarse sobre sus colas y a modo de brazos tienen cuellos muy largos que terminan en cabezas de boas llenas de letales colmillos.

-Sí, gracias, Leo- recibir ese noble gesto de su parte era lo único que necesitaba para sonreír de manera genuina pese a la infernal situación que viven a diario. El poder de curar heridas y demás habilidades especiales que les enseñó su madre aún siguen vigentes y les han ayudado en más de una ocasión.

-No hay de que- a diferencia suya él no sonrió y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a los barrotes de la celda que compartían para sujetarlos y apoyar su cabeza en estos dejando salir un gemido ronco.

-¿Leonardo? ¿Qué te pasa?- lo vio desconcertado si se supone que aun debía feliz de que no le haya pasado nada realmente grave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Butters? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que escapamos de casa y terminamos viviendo en este infierno que no parece tener fin?- le preguntó no cambiando de posición.

-Oh, pues… creo que ya han pasado tres años- desvió la mirada porque en verdad trata de no pensar en eso para no acomplejarse de ningún modo.

-Je, ¿Solo tres años? Pues a mí me ha parecido toda una eternidad- reía con ironía y de nuevo gimió -¿Recuerdas que es lo que nos decía mamá? ¿Qué cuando un joven llegaba a los dieciocho años de edad se volvía un completo adulto listo para dar el último paso del Agóge? Me pregunto cuál habrá sido ese paso y si era algo peor que lo que tenemos que hacer a diario o si para nosotros habrá sido diferente al ser los gemelos de esa estúpida profecía.

-Dudo que nada de lo que ella o el viejo mariposón nos hubieran hecho pasar se pueda comparar a la experiencia de la vida misma que es peor que cualquiera de los castigos a los que alguna vez nos sometieron, pero tomando en cuenta lo que ellos y demás personas esperaban de nosotros, seguramente nos habría impuesto algún tipo de prueba que llevase tanto nuestros cuerpos como cordura hasta los límites para corroborar que si somos los hermanos de la leyenda. Su manera de demostrar lo mucho que decían amarnos…

En tres años el apego que alguna vez le tuvo a sus padres, mejor dicho, a su madre se ha mermado pero por el modo en como dijo esto y por como sujetó su dije revelaba que aún la amaba y que en más de una ocasión se ha preguntado que es de la vida de ella en estos instantes o como sería la vida de todos si nunca hubiesen tenido esa letal riña con Steven.

-Espero que Ed y Brittany, si ellos son en verdad los gemelos de la profecía, lo hagan mejor que nosotros y no cometan nuestros mismos errores…- el otro rubio también sujeto su preciada joya.

-Este mundo plagado de monstruos de todas las formas y tamaños necesita con urgencia de esos dichosos salvadores que algún día tendrán un rol importante en su destino y el de todos lo que lo habitan, pero para serte sincero, no veo que valga la pena luchar por un lugar en dónde ya no existe moral alguna y que es regido por aquellos que tienen un poder que no se merecen y que hacen más miserables las vidas de aquellos que no tienen nada.

-Si fuese por mí me desharía de todas esas almas desafortunadas que solo ocupan espacio y de esos pobres diablos que se creen la gran cosa dejando que solo aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos habiten el mundo y así tal vez le ponga fin a todos esos conflictos que de a poco lo llevan a su perdición…- finalizó su pequeño discurso todavía teniendo pegaba la frente hacia los barrotes. Leopold trató de decirle algo pero no tuvo manera de contradecir eso porque hasta dónde ha visto el mundo es casi tal cual y como él lo describió.

-Butters... debemos escapar. Ya les hemos dado mucho de nosotros a toda esa chusma ingrata. Tenemos que formular un plan con Henrietta y Dylan para que con el resto podamos liberarnos de estos malditos collares y recuperar el control de nuestras vidas- frunció el ceño cerrando con fuerza las manos alrededor de los barrotes.

-¿Cómo, Leo? Nuestros intentos anteriores han fallado y sabes lo que Mephisto le hace a los que han intentado desertar- un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Butters al pensar en esto último.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! Ya me harte de siempre tener que…- con ese pequeño arrebato de ira Leo hizo algo que los asombró a ambos.

El dije que posee volvió a brillar y su dorada melena tomó un tono castaño amarillento y cuando giró para ver a su hermano jaló con tanta fuerza los barrotes que los arrancó sin dificultad alguna.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- vio sorprendido los trozos de metal que tenía en sus manos y luego el sitio en dónde antes habían estado. Si eso los dejó anonadados era porque las celdas de los gladiadores estaban hechas de un metal especial mucho más duro que el acero promedio y que no puede ser dañado ni siquiera por la fuerza bruta de una criatura tan fuerte como un Elefantor.

-¡¿HERMANO?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!- lo que dejo perplejo a Butters fue el cambio físico que sufrió.

-Mi cabello… porqué… ¿Por qué me veo así?- estaba completamente confundido hasta que notó como su dije volvió a brillar -esta sensación… es la misma que sentí luego de matar a esos Elefantores. Me siento… me siento más fuerte que nunca- miró sus manos y las cerró ya sonriendo con gran satisfacción.

Descubrieron que ahora que son unos hombres adultos sus cuerpos, luego de tantos años de luchas continuas sin tregua alguna, desarrollaron la habilidad de absorber la fuerza vital y habilidades especiales de todo aquel ser que muera por sus manos y que los dijes que les dio Linda les ayuda a regularlos para mantenerlos bajo control.

No sabían si era porque eran los gemelos de la profecía o si era una habilidad única que desarrollaron con el tiempo sin que se diesen cuenta o por ser una combinación de casta Guerrera con clase Mística, pero cuando recurrían a las energías de los individuos que mataban su pelo adquiría esa tonalidad castaña amarillenta.

Con ese increíble don Leo sentía que al fin podría llevar a cabo la revuelta y liberar a todos los gladiadores bajo el control de Mephisto, pero no podía actuar enseguida porque aún por más fuerte que sea el collar que él y los demás tienen los detendrían así que primero debían saber el conjuro para deshacerse de estos.

O hacer que alguien externo lo averiguara y se lo dijese.

El lugar en el que se hallaban ahora era el reino de Gandor y el rey solicitó los servicios de Mephisto para ofrecer un buen espectáculo de gladiadores a su gente porque dentro de poco se celebraría el cumpleaños de su esposa quién le encantaba ese tipo de entretenimientos.

Así que mientras se realizaba un banquete en el comedor principal del castillo en dónde ellos dos junto con Dylan, Henrietta y demás gladiadores que debían posar para los miembros de la realeza no pudiendo probar bocado alguno, fue que se dio la oportunidad de poder escapar.

-Eh… eh… ho-hola- una chica de la misma edad que los gemelos, castaña, con algo de sobrepeso y llevando una delgada corona dorada se acercó tímidamente a Leopold.

-¿Qué? ¡AH! Hola- apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de ella el blondo la saludo con su tan característica y muy inusual amabilidad

-Tú… tú fuiste el que venció solo y sin ayuda a ese grupo de mo-monstruos serpientes, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?- muy extraño se le hacía que alguien se le acercase para hablar sobres sus hazañas en el campo de batalla cuando generalmente era opacado por las de Leo.

-Creo que… que eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a todas esas bestias horripilantes sin ayuda de-de nadie- desvió la mirada sonriendo algo sonrojada -yo soy Lisa Burguer, la hija del rey. Es un placer co-conocerte en persona.

-Igualmente. Yo soy Leopold Stouch, pero todos me llamaban Butters- con cordialidad se presentó.

Leo fue testigo de eso y su mente sombría no se tardó en formular un plan. Si su hermano lograba enamorar a esa princesa esta podría averiguar el contra-hechizo que Mephisto tiene para los collares y así liberarse por fin de su mandato.

Debían apurarse porque solo iban a permanecer en ese reino por una semana más. Como ella de por sí comenzó a desarrollar un fuerte interés por Butters a este no le iba a costar mucho trabajo convencerla para que los ayudase, el problema para él era que también empezó a tener sentimientos dirigidos a ella y no quería lastimarla de alguna manera y le hiciese creer que solo la utilizó para su propio beneficio por lo que debía convencerla de que le correspondía sin dobles intenciones.

Una vez logrado esto, ella encontró un viejo libro perteneciente a Mephisto que contenía muchos conjuros y fue a dárselo para que al fin fuese un hombre completamente libre.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Lisa. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí, para mi hermano y para todos los demás- apegó ese libro a su pecho una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos -te prometo que no te arrepentirás- la tierna sonrisa que le dedicó bastaba para convencerla.

-¡GLADIADORES, MIS HERMANOS EN ARMAS!- gritaba Leo estando de pie sobre una columna derribada en la gran mazmorra en donde están todos los luchadores pertenecientes a Mephisto -por años enteros hemos sido obligados a matarnos mutuamente entre nosotros para complacer a las masas siendo completamente privados de nuestra libertad y sin recibir nada más que los aplausos y gritos de una turba ingrata que se deleita con nuestro sufrimiento, ¡ES HORA DE RECUPERAR EL CONTROL DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!- empuñó en lo alto el libro haciendo que todos comenzaran a rugir y gritar de la emoción.

-Ahora mismo los liberaré a todos del mandato de ese viejo podrido- comenzó a ojear las páginas hasta que encontró la que parecía contener el contra-hechizo -¡IMALA PERER ZORAH KALL REFINFI…!- leyó en voz alta las raras palabras que estaban impresas en las viejas hojas y que no podrían ser entendidas por cualquier otra persona.

Finalizado eso los collares de todos ellos comenzaron a brillar hasta reventarse como si fueran de vidrio dejando al descubierto sus cuellos que tenían unas fuertes marcas de suciedad y heridas cicatrizadas que los rodeaba por completo.

-Funcionó… ¡FUINCIONÓ, ESTAMOS LIBRES!- exclamó Dylan luego de tocarse la garganta haciendo que gritasen de la euforia.

-¡AHORA ESCÚCHENME BIEN! Tomaremos armas e iremos por ese maldito vegete para hacerle pagar por todos estos años de humillación y maltratos ¡Y DESPUÉS NOS APODERAREMOS DE ESTE REINO Y DARLES LO QUE SE MERECE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE HAN DIVERTIDO CON NUESTRO INFORTUNIO!- dio sus indicaciones ganándose un último grito de apoyo antes de que las bestias se retirasen del lugar al tirar las rejas.

-¿Tomar el reino? Pe-pero hermano, yo le había prometido a Li-Lisa que…- iba a objetar su hermano pero le puso una mano en la boca callándolo.

-Escúchame bien, Butters. No creas que voy a perdonar así de fácil a un puñado de las incontables personas que se han divertido a costa de nuestro sudor y sangre. Primero serán las de este pueblucho y luego iremos a cada uno en los que hemos estado para hacerles sentir lo que hemos experimentado. ¿Algún problema con eso?- apretó su agarre haciendo que negase despacio aterrado -así me gusta…- le dio unas leves palmaditas en la mejilla -ahora toma tu escudo y espada ¡Y UNÁNOMOS A LA DIVERSIÓN!

Los guardias del palacio de Gandor poco podían hacer contra las fuertes y hábiles criaturas que antes estaban bajo el control de Mephisto y fácilmente eran masacrados sin piedad alguna. Corrían por los pasillos tratando de salvarse pero no llegaban muy lejos y solo propagaban el terror puro por el resto de la estructura con sus gritos de agonía.

-¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO VEGETE?!- preguntaba Leo que sin miramiento alguno asesinaba de un solo movimiento a todo aquel que trataba de detenerlo.

-Oí que estaba en la torre más alta- dijo Henrietta que muy a diferencia de su brutal modo de pelear solo se limitaba a matar dando estocadas en el corazón a los soldados con su espada negra.

-¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ!- mandando a volar a otro de los guardias de una fuerte patada en el pecho Leo los encabezó como si fuese el general de un vasto ejército leales a él.

-¡MEPHISTO!- derribó la puerta del cuarto en dónde estaba el anciano haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo de la impresión -usted y nosotros tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡YO SOY SU DUEÑO!- el anciano se mantuvo desafiante y mostró sus huesudas manos que sostenía otro viejo libro -¡Ahora haré que todos ustedes…!- antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Leo se las mochó de un solo espadazo.

-Nada de lo que salga de su inmunda boca lo podrá salvar ahora- guardó sus armas para tronarse los nudillos para así poder sentir como le arrebata la vida con cada golpe que le dé.

-He esperado por este momento durante mucho, mucho tiempo- la sonrisa de Dylan aumento a la vez que sus dientes se volvieron filosos colmillos y los ojos se ennegrecieron por completo.

-Dioses apiádense de su pobre alma, porque ni en los más profundos rincones del infierno, sufrirá como lo hará en este instante- no teniendo expresión alguna, Henrietta se limitó a ver lo que le fueran a hacer mientras que Butters cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para no atestiguar el acto.

Después de castigar a Mephisto, los gladiadores se expandieron como una plaga de langostas por el resto del reino destruyendo todo a su paso reduciendo a cenizas las viviendas de los ciudadanos a quiénes también masacraron sin piedad como si estuviesen descargando en ellos la enorme ira acumulada por los años trayendo literalmente el Hades al mundo de los vivos generando incendios y que se alzase una enorme nube de humo que se fusionaba con los alaridos de todos los que hace tan solo unos días gritaban de la emoción por el espectáculo que les dieron.

-¡¿NO SE DIVIERTEN?! ¡¿ESTO YA NO LES PARECE DIVERTIDO?! Todo es diversión cuando ven desde la seguridad de sus asientos como nosotros nos matamos mutuamente, pero ahora que están en la arena de lucha ya no les parece tan divertido y les rezan a los dioses para que un milagro los salve, ¡¿VERDAD?!- Leo movió hacia arriba su espada partiendo a un infortunado hombre por la mitad.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME…!- imploró una mujer que estaba a sus pies y extendió una mano solo para terminar decapitada.

-¡MALDITO!- un chico, seguramente hijo de ella, presa del dolor e ira intento agredirlo.

-¡No molestes, mocoso!- de un simple puñetazo le reventó la cabeza y que todo su contenido se esparciera. No importaba si eran hombres, mujeres o niños, él los mataba a todos por igual.

-¡¿Y USTEDES A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?!- cuando le dijeron que los reyes y la princesa trataban de escapar enseguida fue a interceptarlos -¿No han escuchado que es de mala educación irse antes de que el espectáculo termine?

-¡MONSTRUOS MALDITOS!- con gran valor el rey quiso enfrentarlos, pero ¿Qué podría hacer contra seres de tales características?

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto, Butters?!- quiso saber una aterrada Lisa que era abrazada por su mamá.

-Li-Lisa, yo te juro que no tenía idea de que…- intento explicarse pero las palabras no servirían para nada en esta situación.

-Se dice que a usted le encantan los espectáculos de gladiadores, ¿Cierto? ¡¿No debería estar muerta de la emoción por tenernos aquí presentes ante usted?!- sin previo aviso Leo se acercó hasta la reina y la alzó tomándola del cuello.

-¡MAMÁ!- la princesa intento ayudarla pero él la aparto de un "leve" empujón tirándola a los pies de los diversos monstruos sedientos de sangre y destrucción.

-Esta humana verse muy suculenta- un cíclope se relamió los labios y quiso agarrarla.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA!- sorpresivamente Butters le amputó la mano derecha y se colocó de forma protectora ante la princesa -¡El que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a ella lo mato!- pocas veces se le ha visto así de furioso, por lo que al estar así, daba casi tanto miedo como el propio Leo.

-¿Quién nos detendrá? ¡¿TÚ?!- se mofó un minotauro que quiso atacarlo, pero enseguida el puño derecho de Leonardo traspasó su espalda saliendo por el abdomen sujetándole el corazón al que aplastó cerrando la mano dispersando sangre en todas direcciones.

-Él es mi hermano, y en caso de que se les haya olvidado, meterse con él es igual a meterse conmigo, ¿Entendido?- ninguna de las bestias se atrevió a protestar e incluso retrocedieron -así me gusta… además, si no fuese por esta princesita todos seguiríamos aún bajo el control de Mephisto. Muestren algo de gratitud, para variar- evitar que la matasen era su manera de dar las "gracias" para el alivio de Leopold.

-Des-decuida, Lisa. Yo no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime- aseguró el gemelo amable ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie tratando de reconfortarla con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Con eso se inició una rebelión de gladiadores y esclavos como nunca antes se ha visto. Lentamente se dirigió a cada uno de los reinos y ciudades en los que alguna vez lucho para llevar a cabo su retorcida visión de justicia y que todos aquellos que se deleitaron por sus actos en la arena de combate sintiesen en carne propia lo que él y demás luchadores vivían día a día.

De paso, también se tomaba la molestia de liberar a las personas o criaturas que por alguna razón hayan sido privadas de su libertad ofreciéndoles unirse a su revuelta para ya nunca más tener cadenas que los limitasen y pudiesen hacer todo lo que se les diese en gana.

-Sabia decisión. Vean esto como una segunda oportunidad de vida- sonrió complacido cuando unos hombres reptiles decidieron formar parte de su grupo.

Ya pasó por lo menos dos años desde que se liberaron de sus ataduras y comenzaron esa travesía. Los reinos que han escuchado de ese ejercito de monstruos que destruye todo a su paso temían ser los siguientes y hacían todo lo posible para mantenerse a salvo llegando incluso a contratar tropas de mercenarios para protegerlos pero que inevitablemente caían vencidos.

-Con cada ciudad la que vamos el número de bestias iracundas aumenta, ¿Tendrá fin alguna vez?- preguntaba Dylan fumando un cigarro junto a la licántropa, Lican, para abreviar.

-¿Pues cuántas de las ciudades a las que hemos dado grandes espectáculos faltan todavía?- respondió ella con ese tono irónico ya tan característico en ella. Como al parecer no tenían a dónde más ir seguían junto a Leo ayudándolo como puedan o dándole alguno que otro consejo.

-Butters… por favor, ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos- pedía desesperada Lisa que los ha acompañado en esa demencial aventura viendo en primera persona lo despiadado que Leo puede llegar a ser y como su nivel de maldad parecía aumentar con cada reino que visitan.

-Como me gustaría poder hacer algo para detenerlo, pero…- no estará para nada de acuerdo con cada uno de los actos atroces que hace, pero le daba tanto terror lo que él pudiera hacerle que mantiene la boca cerrada y mira hacia otro lado cada vez que blande la espada y mata a alguien.

-¡POR FAVOR! Muchas de las personas que asesina son como yo y nunca han disfrutado de espectáculos de gladiadores. ¡NO MERECEN SUFRIR DE NINGUNA FORMA!

-Santos dioses…- pasó una mano por su dorado cabello y con la otra sujetó el dije que le regaló su madre -es… está bien. Cuando vayamos a la siguiente ciudad trataré de convencerlo de detener su ola de destrucción desmedida- aseguró tomándole la mano.

No contaban que el siguiente reino en la mira de Leo, Thianos, estaba siendo custodiado por tropas de gigantes que son aún más grandes que los Elefantores porque superaban los treinta metros de estatura y lógicamente poseían mucha más fuerza y resistencia a la que se le suma las pesadas y gruesas armaduras que llevan puestas.

Ese era un verdadero reto para los ex-gladiadores porque no son meros grandulones torpes a los que podrían burlar fácilmente, sino verdaderos guerreros que también se ganan la vida luchando contra toda clase de oponentes y lidiando con diversas adversidades.

-¡A LOS OJOS, DENLES EN LOS OJOS PARA QUE QUEDEN CIEGOS!- guiaba Dylan montado en un caballo apuntando con una espada roja a uno de los gigantes que sostenía encima de su cabeza una gran piedra.

Los monstruos que tenían arcos y ballestas les lanzaban flechas, pero debido a que los gigantes llevan yelmos que les cubrían toda la cabeza era difícil darles a sus globos oculares. Ese gigante usó la roca que tenía como mazo para aplastar a los que estaban más cerca y la arrojó para machacar a los que estaban a la lejanía.

-¡SÍGANME, MUCHACHOS!- rugiendo del esfuerzo Henrietta se convirtió en un enorme lobo antropomorfo de pelaje negro y guio a una jauría de Licans como si fuesen perros de caza corriendo por los techos de las estructuras para tirárseles encima a uno de los gigantes rasguñándolo y mordiendo salvajemente para tratar de quitarle sus protecciones.

Nuevamente era de noche y otra vez el oscuro cielo estaba cubierto por intensas humaredas, solo que ahora, todo temblaba con los pasos de los gigantes y ahora los gritos de los monstruos se unían a los de las personas que morían.

-¡LAS PIERNAS, LÁSTIMENLES LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE CAIGAN Y NO PUEDAN SEGUIR PELEANDO!- ordenaba Leo que estaba montado en una gárgola volando por encima del campo de batalla para así analizar la situación -¡Aquí me bajo yo!- saltó para caer encima de uno de los gigantes incrustándole encima de la cabeza su espada traspasando su caso haciendo que se tambalease hasta caer de espaldas aplastando en el proceso a unos de los monstruos que están de su lado.

-Mientras más grandes son más fuerte es la caída, ¿No?- una pequeña risa se le escapó cuando el cuerpo del gigante brillo levemente como su dije igual a como paso con los Elefantores.

Para su desgracia, los gigantes comenzaron a ganar terreno haciendo que sus tropas retrocediesen y se diesen cuenta de que estaban peleando una lucha perdida cuyo único propósito era satisfacer sus deseos de venganza y hambre de caos y destrucción.

-¡NO HUYAN, PELEEN!- les ordenaba pero nadie le hizo caso -si quiero algo bien hecho, ¡DEBO HACERLO YO MISMO!- su pelo al cambiar de color era indicio de que iba a luchar usando la fuerza combinada de todos los que ha matado hasta ese momento.

-¡LEONARDO, POR FAVOR, BASTA!- pidió Butters sujetándolo de la muñeca derecha -por más fuertes que tú yo seamos cuando usamos las energías de los que han muerto por nuestras manos no podremos ganarles solos a estas legiones de gigantes. Retirémonos hoy para poder pelear otro día- tenía la esperanza de que si lograba hacer que se rindiese en ese momento con el tiempo podría convencerlo para que dejase sus actos deplorables.

-¡LÁRGATE TÚ SI QUIERES! Yo jamás me he echado atrás en una pelea, ¡Y ESTA NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN!- lo apartó de un empujón dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-¡Butters, debes detenerlo ahora!- volvió a pedir Lisa. Si estaba ahí con ellos era porque si la dejaban sola las bestias podrían intentar agredirla.

-¡Eso trato! Pero él no entiende que…- dejo de hablar porque uno de los gigantes lanzó otra roca que impacto contra la cima de una enorme torre que colapso amenazando con caerles encima.

-¡BUTTERS!- dándose cuenta de eso, y demostrando que el amor que le tiene supera su fiero espíritu de lucha, Leo corrió a toda velocidad para tomarlo y alejarlo de los escombros.

-¡LISA!- vio con horror como estos le cayeron encima a la chica sepultándola por completo -¡Dioses, por favor que esté bien!- desesperadamente retiró los escombros que la cubrían perdiendo el aliento por ver cómo quedó.

-No…- susurró sosteniendo con ambas manos la corona que ella siempre llevaba puesta -no…- la apego a su pecho agachando la cabeza dejando salir sus amargas lágrimas -no…- esta vez su tono se volvió gutural.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito furioso como pocas veces lo ha hecho haciendo que Leo retrocediese a medida que su pelo cambió de color -¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

Tomo la misma roca que derrumbó la torre, y con la increíble fuerza que ambos han cosechado, la arrojó como si fuese una lanza golpeando justamente el torso del gigante que la arrojo antes haciendo que chocase de espaldas contra los gigantes que estaban cerca y demás estructuras derrumbándolas como si fuesen simples castillos de naipes.

-¡No sabes cómo me encanta verte así, hermanito!- complacido por esa actitud, Leo empezó a luchar a su lado a sabiendas de que esa enorme ira le hará pelear sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

-¿Vieron eso todos? ¡De un solo movimiento el hermano de ese loco derribo a cinco gigantes!- informó una de las gárgolas que estaban dando vueltas por el aire tratando de distraer a los otros gigantes para que así las demás criaturas los atacasen.

-Con esos dos de nuestro lado podremos ganarle a cualquier clase de ejército, ¡EN MARCHA!- aprovechando eso para motivar a los monstruos, Dylan hizo que su corcel relinchase parándose solo sobre sus patas traseras volviendo a apuntar hacia adelante para que lo siguieran.

-Esta sí que será una larga noche…- resoplando, Henrietta también dirigió a los demás.

El sol mañanero lentamente se alzaba encima de lo que alguna vez fue el reino de Thianos y sus rayos revelaron el sangriento campo de batalla en el que se transformó. Con casi todas las edificaciones destruidas y humeando, los cadáveres de los gigantes tirados por todos lados tantos en las calles como encima de ellas acompañados de los de gente inocente y de los ex-gladiadores, y con cuervos y buitres revoloteando para darse un banquete.

Solo el castillo permanecía más o menos intacto y a pesar de tener claras marcas de asedio era admirable que haya podido soportar tanto sin colapsar como les ha pasado a muchos otros.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, el dueño de este basurero sí que tenía un buen gusto- espetó Dylan cuando se encontraban en la sala del trono viendo los múltiples tesoros y reliquias que habían.

-Con razón el malnacido de Mephisto nos hizo dar espectáculos aquí por tantos meses.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Butters?- quiso saber Leo preocupado más por la salud mental de Leopold que por la física.

-Solo un poco…- al contestarle con su voz normal le quito cualquier preocupación y que le palmease el hombro a modo de apoyo -Lisa…- susurró al sujetar de nuevo la corona de la castaña.

-Lo que importa es que estés bien- le sonrió sobándole un cachete -y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- comenzó a ver lo que los rodeaba frotándose las manos ansioso.

-Que lindas armaduras. ¿Cómo los debiluchos que vivían aquí poseían tales obras de arte?- lo que más llamó su atención fueron un par de armaduras que estaban junto al trono.

La que está a la derecha era de cuerpo completo de un color azul celeste con algunas secciones azul marino igual que la capa que posee hecha de tal modo que el que la use no pierda movilidad alguna poseyendo algunos remaches con leves púas para darle un aspecto más amenazador teniendo también un yelmo que cubría toda la cabeza que posee solo un largo orifico horizontal para los ojos con una hilera longitudinal de esas mismas espinas encima.

La de la izquierda es plateada con zonas azul celeste igual que su propia capa compuesta por placas entrelazadas que daban la apariencia de un torso musculoso, la hombrera derecha tiene forma casi de calavera poseedora de tres púas curveadas hacia arriba mientras que la izquierda es triangular con el gravado de un ave de rapiña. Cotas de malla rodeaban los bíceps y los muslos, en los antebrazos tenían unos guanteletes con el aspecto de rostros de dragones y en las canillas una larga placa que casi llega hasta las rodillas poseedoras de pequeñas púas cónicas y finalmente un casco, también plateado, muy parecido al que Steven y demás miembros de la clase Guerrera solían usar en combate solo que este posee un penacho amarillo.

Ambas poseen diversos símbolos o gravados que si bien no pueden ser comprendidos por cualquier persona o criatura harían que el que las lleve puestas sobresalga enseguida.

-Unas bellas obras maestras como ellas no deben estar ahí como meros adornos acumulando polvo y telarañas, merecen un destino mejor- con todo descaro Leo tomó la que estaba a la izquierda y se la colocó palmeándose el pecho -aunque me incomoda un poco los brazos…- extendió y retrajo sus extremidades superiores hasta que flexionó los bíceps quebrando la cota de malla que los envolvía -mucho mejor…- fanfarroneó viéndose el derecho.

-Veamos… según las inscripciones que están en sus plataformas estas armaduras están hechas de un metal mágico que se puede reparar por sí solo en caso de ser dañado, y también, actúan como una segunda piel en el sentido de que mientras más resistente sea el que las porte más duras serán- habló Henrietta luego de leer el lugar en el que había estado esa armadura.

-¿En serio? Al fin encuentro una armadura que me dure más de un día y que no deba reemplazar a cada momento- riendo Leo se admiró a sí mismo en un espejo ornamentado.

-Ven, Butters. Ponte la otra- sugirió al otro rubio que sin muchos ánimos hizo el pedido -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te molesta de alguna forma?- difícilmente disimulaba el pesar que le daba verlo así.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- solo se limitó a verse las manos cubiertas por guanteletes para suspirar y de nuevo ver la delgada corona de Lisa pensando en lo mucho que ella sufrió por su culpa.

-También están estos bloques hechos de ese mismo metal que las armaduras. Parece que son para que el que las lleven puestas pueda forjar con estos las armas que deseen- siguió hablando la Lican

-Qué bueno, qué bueno. También es fastidioso tener que reemplazar a cada momento las armas que empuñe y que no duren más de una batalla- vio con desprecio su espada y hacha cuyas hojas estaban agrietadas casi no teniendo filo.

-Bien… ¿Qué sigue ahora? Si la memoria no me falla creo que solo nos faltan tres ciudades en las que entretuvimos muchedumbres por visitar. ¿Qué haremos luego de éstas?- quiso saber Dylan.

-Muy buena pregunta…- frotándose el mentón Leo se sentó en el trono que antes le perteneció al genuino gobernante de ese reino.

Dejo de pensar al caer en cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Teniendo a su disposición tanto este como los otros reinos a los que ha visitado junto con los diversos tesoros que poseen, un ejército conformado por miles de monstruos de todas las formas y tamaños que le son leales y admiran, sus habilidades adquiridas con años de entrenamientos y luchas, el apoyo incondicional de su hermano y la habilidad que comparten de absorber las energías y dones de aquellos que mueren por sus manos.

¿Por qué detenerse una vez que termine de vengarse de aquellos que gozaban verlo luchar por su vida? Con todo eso puede obtener más, mucho más, literalmente, podría tener a todo el mundo y a cada uno de sus habitantes a sus pies.

A su perturbada mente vino la charla que tuvo con Butters esa noche, los sentimientos de envidia dirigidos hacia aquellos que lo tienen todo y que no han hecho nada para ganárselo, la ambición desmedida que aprendió de estos y su lema de que el fuerte es el que se lo lleva todo sobreponiéndose ante los débiles.

También está el tema de la profecía de los gemelos que algún día tendrán el destino del mundo sobre sus espaldas. Si él y Leopold en verdad fueron concebidos por ese objetivo, ¿Tenerlo todo en sus manos no sería la mejor manera de evitar que sea destruido? Porque así impondría orden al gobernar con puño de hierro cada uno de esos reinos en desgracia que son regidos por seres insignificantes que poco hacen para justificar su existencia y estatus, no como él, que a base de esfuerzo propio ha llegado hasta dónde se encuentra ahora, y de paso, librarlo de cualquier ser que represente un verdadero peligro y considere digno de morir por su espada.

-¿Leonardo?- llamó Butters viéndolo a la expectativa junto con los demás guerreros que se preguntaban qué pasaba ahora por genio infernal.

-…- no dijo nada hasta que se levantó del trono esbozando una enorme y maligna sonrisa.

-¡ESCÚCHENME, TODOS! He tomado una decisión- habló con firmeza al aclararse la garganta -he decidido llevar esto al siguiente nivel. Podríamos conformarnos solo con devastar o conquistar cada uno de los lugares en dónde nos hemos matado para divertir a la plebe, pero, ¿Por qué detenerse ahí?

-Este mundo está plagado de toda esa clase de seres insignificantes que solo son un estorbo y le privan a los que son como nosotros de las cosas que se tienen merecidas y por las cuales se parten el alma llegando incluso a vernos como meros y prescindibles medios de diversión pasajera a quiénes olvidaran y dejaran de lado cuando ya no les sirvan.

-Y no me refiero solo a los que alguna vez fuimos gladiadores, sino también a todos aquellos que son considerados como aberraciones por las dichosas personas "civilizadas" que los exilian y marginan llevándolos a los extremos y hagan lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir siendo negados de lo que tienen merecido y por derecho, ¿A eso ustedes les parece justo?

-¡NO!- gritaron todos los monstruos que por culta de los humanos han tenido que hacer maromas para por lo menos tener el pan en la mesa.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Es por eso que yo, Leonardo Stouch, me embarcaré en la misión de hacer de este mundo caótico y en decadencia un lugar mejor y que solo pueda ser habitado por aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos, que desde que tienen memoria han tenido que luchar para sobrevivir, que día a día se les ha privado de aquello que han conseguido a pulso, que han sido juzgados por su apariencia y lugar de origen, que han sido pisoteados por aquellos que se creen superiores y que han mirado al cielo desperdiciando saliva en decir plegarias que son ignoradas completamente por esos falsos "dioses benevolentes" que se supone deben cuidar a todo aquel que sufra alguna injusticia.

-Que buen orador es- susurró Dylan divertido haciendo que Henrietta rodase los ojos.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?!- ante esta pregunta todos comienzan a gritarles palabras de apoyo repitiendo continuamente su nombre como si de un mesías salvador se tratase.

-Pero hermano…- Butters no podía creer todo lo que salía de su boca y un enorme horror comenzó a desarrollarse en su interior al imaginar las miles de desgracias que él va a desatar.

-Solo necesito un nombre. Uno fácil de recordar y que con tan solo ser pronunciado cause el más absoluto de los terrores en el corazón de quién lo escuche. ¿Sugerencias?

-¡El Rey de la Devastación! ¡El Soberano del Mal! ¡El Libertador! ¡La Espada del Destino! ¡El Amo del Caos!- estos eran algunos de los tantos apodos que sugerían sus ahora tropas.

-¡No, no, no! Son demasiado trillados y simplones. Tiene que ser uno simple pero con impacto y que refleje mi estatus y lo que pienso del mundo que debo corregir.

-Estos lores tener muchas cosas bonitas- un orco que en todo momento había estado admirando los tesoros que hay en el salón se ganó una mala mirada por parte de Leo por haberlo ignorado.

-¡Debería darte una…!- estuvo por arrojarle su desgastada espada pero la iluminación llegó a su cabeza -lores… lord… ¡ESO ES!- chasqueó los dedos.

-El nombre con el que se me conocerá a partir de ahora y para siempre y que hará temblar tanto el corazón de quiénes los escuchen como hasta el último rincón del mundo será…

-¡LORD CAOS!- hizo una seña con ambas manos esperando ovaciones que no se demoraron en salir de las bocas y hocicos de sus leales guerreros que ahora repetían esas dos simples pero muy atemorizantes palabras.

-Sí, es algo sencillo, práctico y fácil de recordar sin caer en algún tipo de estereotipo o algo así- seguía mofándose el vampiro de flequillo rojo consiguiendo la misma reacción de la Lican.

-"Santos dioses… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!"- pesaba aterrado Butters cerrando con fuerza su puño derecho alrededor de su dije al ver como Leo dejó completamente de lado su nombre, lo único que le quedaba de su antiguo ser, remplazándolo por un apodo que vez de representar su meta autoimpuesta era una manifestación de la locura incontenible que lleva por dentro y que a partir de ahora aumentará sin ninguna restricción y desatará por todo el mundo mortal conocido y por conocer.

 **Capítulo seis completado el 23/10/2019.**

 **Si se preguntan porque actualizo tan rápido es porque como dije en el capítulo anterior una gran parte de esto originalmente iba a ser parte del capítulo cinco pero que corté para no hacerlo más largo de lo que quedó… consiguiendo que este fuese aún más grande todavía al poner detalles y elementos que no podía dejar pasar por alto.**

 **Ya de por sí las cosas que Leo vivió en su juventud lo volvieron un ser detestable, de moral muy ambigua e inestable y patán agresivo que le gusta resolver todo a base de trompadas, con las cosas vividas en el mundo exterior y ver como es este realmente terminaron por volverlo un verdadero monstruo despiadado con una muy retorcida forma de ver la vida y que paradójicamente es un héroe para los que también han tenido vidas duras y lo idolatran.**

 **Aunque no hay que echarle toda la culpa, después de todo, ¿Quién no estaría resentido con la vida y el mundo en general si viviese las mismas cosas por las que él y Butters han pasado? Teniendo que vivir en la miseria, ser engañados vilmente por alguien a quién ayudaron y volverse gladiadores que a diario debían luchar para sobrevivir; toda una vida de locos, ¿No?**

 **Podría finalizar el fic aquí y dejar a la imaginación del lector sus siguientes aventuras antes de los acontecimientos de Empire Wars (siendo que esta historia es pre-cuela de esa otra que es de mis más grandes fics en caso de que lo olvidasen) pero aún quedan ciertos detalles por mostrar junto con alguna que otra encañizada lucha por describir así que el siguiente sí será el último ;)**


	7. ¿Qué les Deparará el Mañana?

**LA HISTORIA DEL CAOS**

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: ¿QUÉ LES DEPARARÁ EL MAÑANA?**

Los años volvían a pasar para los gemelos Stouch, y desde que Leo adoptó el alias de Lord Caos, las demás culturas del mundo le podían dar un nombre y cara a esas legiones de monstruos que se expanden a sus anchas arrasando con todo a su paso al saber quién es el que los dirige y que al parecer ni el mismo paso del tiempo podría ponerle un alto.

Fue entre los veinticinco y los treinta que se percataron de que no envejecen como los humanos normales porque a partir de esa edad no han cambiado en apariencia. Su madre una vez les dijo que los de la casta Mística al tener grandes poderes envejecen mucho más lentamente y que los de casta Guerrera también debido a su fisionomía, por lo que en teoría, un resultado de la mesclas de entre estas dos clases poseería juventud eterna y no envejecería al haber llegado a cierta edad.

Un factor que solo alimentaba el creciente ego del gemelo dominante al hacerle creer que era superior a los demás y que su método para corregir este mundo caótico era el correcto y que ese era su premio y medio para imponer el orden en el mundo caótico que dice querer corregir. Aunque está la posibilidad de que al matar a tantos seres la fuerza vital de estos al formar parte de la suya y de Butters retrase el envejecimiento.

Pero no era solamente causar catástrofes y matanzas de proporciones titánicas así como así y sin ningún orden o estrategia, primero se enfocaba en los pequeños reinos y ciudades que habían por este enorme y basto mundo para conquistarlas y mantenerlas bajo su dominio a modo de bases o puntos de control para así incrementar el número de soldados y estar informado de lo que ocurriese en los territorios cercanos a sus nuevos dominios.

Y así descubrir si existe alguien que le pueda hacer frente sin morirse enseguida al primer espadazo que le dé. Por más que le guste hacer sangrar de las formas más brutales que pueda imaginar a los que tengan la desgracia de enfrentarlo también le gusta tener grandes desafíos y retos que al ser superados le hacen ganar una desmedida satisfacción e incremente su orgullo.

Motivo por el que en batallas campales y sin cuartel contra soldados humanos o criaturas normales jamás usa el poder que su dije regula y tiene bajo control y solo usa su propia fuerza natural para así darle una "mayor oportunidad" a sus adversarios de vencerlo en contraste con Butters que también lucha usando su propia fuerza porque si usase sus habilidades sobrehumanas tendría una ventaja muy injusta sobre sus adversarios y su sentido del honor no se lo permitiría aún por más que deteste lastimar a alguien más.

En una ocasión oyeron rumores sobre un terrible guerrero que era el terror entre los habitantes del reino de England Tarre que supuestamente eran tan poderoso que él solo y sin ayuda de nadie era capaz de vencer a ejércitos completos. El nombre con el que se le conocía y que al ser pronunciado causaba tanto temor como mencionar las palabras Lord Caos era:

El Caballero Oscuro.

Así qué no perdiendo el tiempo, Leo junto con Butters, Henrietta, Dylan y un puñado de sus bestias fueron en su búsqueda y corroborar si en verdad era tan fuerte como se afirmaba.

Tuvieron que adentrarse en un tétrico bosque para ir hasta una supuesta fortaleza oculta. No sería una tarea muy difícil porque contaban con Lincas con un buen sentido del olfato y visión cuando se volvía de noche, el problema era que gran parte de ese bosque estaba compuesto no por viejos árboles muertos sino por los cuerpos de personas y criaturas en grotescas posiciones.

Ya sean incrustados en cruces carbonizadas indicando que murieron incinerados, colgando de los pies totalmente despellejados, empalados por un poste que les atravesaba el recto y salía por la boca, desmembrados teniendo un largo rastro de sangre tras de sí al tratar de arrastrarse y alejarse de alguien o de algo y muchas otras horridas de morir que eran un deleite para los animales que vivían de la carroña.

-Sea quien sea, sí que se toma la molestia de arreglar su jardín- reía divertido Leo con toda calma como si estuviese dando un mero paseo a diferencia de Butters, que al igual que muchos de los que lo acompañaban, estaba de lo más aterrado por estar rodeado de tales actos barbáricos.

Por más que buscaron no hallaron nada más que un gran y negro obelisco en medio del bosque poseedor de diversos símbolos y marcas que no pudieron comprender muy bien su significado.

Así que decidieron esperar a que ese individuo volviese a hacer de las suyas e interceptarlo. Hicieron un pequeño campamento entre el bosque y el reino de England Tarre no atacando este lugar primero porque según Lord Caos iban a aprovechar el momento para lucirse entre ellos y solo cuando vieron como un jinete montando un imponente caballo tan negro como su armadura masacró sin piedad alguna a unos campesinos decidieron intervenir y presentarse ante él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Entonces tú eres el famoso Lord Caos que últimamente ha estado causando todo tipo de calamidades con su ejército de monstruos, ¿Verdad? ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita a mis dominios?- habló con tono elocuente, refinado y sereno no estando para nada preocupado al estar rodeado por todos esos monstruos.

-Pues digamos que he oído tantas cosas de ti que no pude resistir por más tiempo la emoción de conocerte en persona- él le sonreía con cinismo estando montado en un gran lobo que le rugía al corcel del otro mientras caminaban lentamente en círculos viéndose detenidamente -y déjame decirte que es todo un placer tenerte ante mí porque se nota enseguida que no eres un humano común y corriente que enseguida se morirá al primer golpe que le aseste- tampoco pareció perturbarse por oír esta declaración de guerra.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque matas a todas estas pobres personas?- quiso saber Butters teniendo el ceño fruncido. Ha visto a incontables seres morir tanto a manos de Leo como por parte de su ejército, pero las heridas brutales que vio en los cadáveres de ese bosque rebasaban lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-Oh, perdón por mi descortesía- no cambiando su forma de hablar sujetó con ambas manos su yelmo y quitárselo despacio revelando la cara de un hombre pelinegro, ojos azules casi grises y una muy perturbadora sonrisa calmada -mi nombre es Josh Meyers, hijo no reconocido del rey de England Tarre, conocido mejor como el Caballero Oscuro- se presentó con rara formalidad.

-Si se preguntan el del porqué hago esos "actos atroces" es porque los cuerpos humanos y de cualquier ser que sangre tiene el potencial de volverse las más bellas obras de arte. De joven siempre me encantaba pintar hermosos lienzos primero usando simples pinturas para plasmar lo que salía de mi imaginación hasta que me di cuenta que los creados usando sangre durarían para siempre y jamás podrán ser borrados u olvidados- comenzó a explicar sus oscuras motivaciones.

-Y nosotros que decíamos que nuestro "querido jefe" estaba bien mal de la cabeza…- murmuró Dylan al quitarse por un momento el cigarro en su boca.

-Debo darte la razón en algo: las cosas hechas con sangre duran por toda la eternidad y nunca serán olvidadas- Lord Caos desenfundó su espada y le apuntó a Josh -igual que mi leyenda y legado una vez que ponga a este mundo de rodillas ante mí después de acabar contigo y con aquellos que demuestren no ser unos meros sacos de carne que esperan ser rebanados y que me darán el poder para lograr eso.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, con mucho gusto te complaceré- colocándose su casco el guerrero de negra armadura se dispuso a luchar al empuñar su propia espada y hacer relinchar su caballo.

La batalla dio inicio y solo ellos dos lucharían mientras que Leopold y los demás mantenían la distancia. Sorprendía que un solo hombre sea capaz de aguantarle una pelea de igual a igual a alguien con una fuerza y habilidad de lucha tan tremendas como la que Caos posee demostrando porque se dice que es capaz de acabar con ejércitos enteros sin ayuda de nadie.

Hasta que eventualmente la sangre de Guerrero y Místico que corre por las venas del ex-gladiador le dieron la suficiente ventaja para tirarlo de su atemorizante caballo al cortarle la garganta a este después de haberse estado batiendo en duelo aún montados en sus respectivos medios de transporte que también habían luchado entre sí.

-Te felicito, demostraste ser mucho más que un vulgar y charlatán caballero cualquiera. Y aunque no has hecho algo con lo que demuestres ganarle a ejércitos completos solo, creo que al quedarme con tus habilidades sí me acercará más a mis objetivos- le volvió a apuntar con su espada una vez que su monstruoso lobo puso sus patas delanteras a cada lado de su cabeza para que no pudiera huir y le quitase el yelmo con sus letales fauces.

-Pues lamento tanto corregirte, pero aún no has visto ni una pizca de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer- el Caballero Oscuro se mantenía tranquilo y su serena sonrisa se volvió siniestra a la vez sus ojos brillaron un momento de color negro.

Para la enorme sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes algunas rocas que estaban cerca comenzaron a flotar, y como si fuesen flechas, dieron contra Leo tirándolo del lobo y las otras comenzaron a girar alrededor de los demás también golpeándolos como pequeños meteoros.

-¡¿Qué clase de magia es esta?!- demandó saber una vez que se puso de pie cortando con su espada y hacha las piedras que iban en su dirección -¡RESPÓNDEME!- quiso acercarse a Josh cuando se puso de pie pero él con solo extender una mano hacia adelante lo detuvo en seco y que también levitara en el aire no pudiendo hacer nada para defenderse.

-¡HERMANO!- Butters quiso socorrerlo, pero las cadenas y sogas de los monstruos comenzaron a moverse como si fuesen víboras para inmovilizarlos o estrangularlos -¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- estaba aterrado no sabiendo cómo lidiar con lo que ocurría.

-Esto es con lo que he sido capaz de combatir contra ejércitos enteros sin ayuda de nadie y que me ha permitido crear mis bellas obras artísticas: la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente y que hagan mi voluntad- al cerrar lentamente la mano Josh empezó a comprimir a Lord Caos.

Eso le dio un enorme giro a la situación porque con esa clase de poder nadie podría acercársele para atacarlo, ni siquiera al arrojarle lanzas o flechas. Debían pensar en alguna forma de vencerlo y pronto antes de que se canse de jugar y los asesina brutalmente y use para crear más de su grotesco arte.

Hasta qué al fin, luego de una casi interminable lucha en la que por poco pierden la vida, lograron vencer al tan temible Caballero oscuro cuando Butters lo distrajo para que así Leo le cortase la cabeza y su cuerpo inerte al caer brillase ligeramente al igual que los dijes que ellos poseen.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, hermanito? El poder de este maldito imbécil… ¡AHORA ES NUESTRO!- eufórico y luego de verse las manos, Leo se concentró para hacer que las rocas que antes los agredieron se amontonaran formando una gran bola de piedra que dejó levitando por unos momentos y hacerle caer crease un leve temblor -imagina lo que podremos hacer con esta habilidad…

-Sí, es muy práctica- su gemelo hizo que su arma principal, un pesado martillo de guerra, flotase y volviese a su poder al igual que su maltratado escudo redondo.

Cuando forjaron sus armas con el mismo metal mágico de sus armaduras él decidió crearse un martillo en lugar de una espada. Como nunca le ha gustado matar a nadie considera que esa arma es la mejor para su estilo de lucha que es más defensivo que ofensivo porque con ella podría neutralizar y dejar fuera de combate a cualquier enemigo si se le pega en los lugares correctos sin verse en la forzosa necesidad de acabar con su vida a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Bien… ya terminamos con ese tipo, ¿Qué sigue?- cuestionó Dylan. Parece que ya se le hizo costumbre preguntar cuál será el siguiente movimiento del autoproclamado Lord después de alguna encarnizada contienda.

-Pues avisémosles a los habitantes de ese reino que esta amenaza ya llegó a su fin… y que a partir de ahora se hará un pequeño cambio de administración- riendo con su característica malicia Leo agarró la cabeza de Josh, puso el cuerpo de este sobre su lobo y se retiró seguido de un muy desganado Butters que también se puso a imaginar los muchos usos que él le dará a la habilidad que acabaron de conseguir.

Podría decirse que el Caballero Oscuro fue el primer gran rival al que Lord Caos se ha enfrentado pero no el último de una larga lista de adversarios tan diferentes y únicos entre sí al igual que las habilidades que estos posean y que al caer ante él lentamente aumentaban su leyenda y lo volvían casi un semidiós al que todos deberían temer y respetar, especialmente si vencía en combate a un ser que genuinamente era mitad mortal y mitad dios y que también se había hecho de una terrible reputación que podía rivalizar con la suya e incluso casi ponerle fin a su ola de caos desmedida.

Ahora estaba en búsqueda de un gran guerrero del que se dice con tan solo un movimiento puede desatar las tormentas eléctricas más devastadoras que puedan existir. Hasta ese punto ya habían pasado varios años desde que venció a Josh y había adquirido la fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y habilidades especiales de diversos seres a las que deberá saber sacar su máximo provecho si quería vencer al que es hasta el momento su rival más poderoso.

-Según lo que esos tipos nos dijeron antes de que les sacáramos las costillas por la espalda, ese guerrero tiene un templo oculto entre estas montañas. ¿Ustedes allá arriba han visto algo?- preguntó Leo a unas gárgolas que estaban sobrevolando el perímetro de un bosque.

-¡NADA AÚN, SEÑOR! Pero divisamos unos rayos que caen a la lejanía por el norte.

-¿Rayos en el norte, eh? Ya sabemos a dónde ir, ¡ANDANDO!- guiándose por su intuición y su muy menguante sentido común y de lógica emprendió rumbo hacia esa zona seguido de nuevo por Butters y sus guerreros más fuertes.

-¿Cómo creen que sea en verdad ese tipo? Solo nos han dado vagas descripciones de él y su increíble poder pero jamás una descripción exacta o si por lo menos tiene la apariencia de un humano- comento Dylan algo inquieto, cosa rara en él.

-Humano, monstruo, semidiós, dios o lo que sea morirá hoy en mis manos. Este mundo no es lo suficientemente grande para dos seres como nosotros- pareciera ser que la idea de que existiese alguien que pueda opacar cada uno de sus actos barbáricos y robarle el título como el más grande y temible guerrero que alguna vez haya existido era lo que en verdad impulsaba a Leo a hallarlo y darle fin a su vida.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir otra cosa un potente rayo cayó justamente en frente de ellos tumbándolos y que unas descargas recorriesen el suelo electrocutando a los animales que los transportaban a la vez que a esas gárgolas también le cayeron relámpagos que las hicieron estallar en el aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gruñó Henrietta parándose con dificultad y sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Me buscaban? ¡PUES AQUÍ ME TIENEN, IMBÉCILES!- sorpresivamente ante todos apareció el objetivo de su búsqueda invirtiendo por completo la situación porque su presa los cazó a ellos.

No era un hombre, sino una mujer, una muy alta cabe decir. Leo y Butters a pesar de que miden entre el 1,80 y 1,90 metros de estatura se verían pequeños a su lado porque media más de dos metros, con grandes y tonificados músculos pero sin perder su figura femenina, su cabello rubio amarrado en trenzas algo sucio era tan largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, sus vestimentas estaban compuestas mayormente por tiras de cuero y pieles de animales teniendo en realidad poca armadura aparte de un casco poseedor de dos cuernos que apuntan hacia arriba y en sus ojos cafés se reflejaban no solo un alma oscura carente de cualquier empatía sino cada uno de los relámpagos que caían a la lejanía.

Pero si había algo que enseguida la destacara era lo que llevaba como arma principal, una espada recta, de doble filo, hoja de medio metro de anchura y cuyo largo era tanto como la altura de ella misma que la llevaba apoyada en un hombro sin aparente esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Tú eres ese supuesto guerrero del rayo y de la tormenta del que todos han hablado?- no se demoró en preguntar el demente Lord una vez que se puso de pie algo asombrado de que una mujer sea la protagonista de tantas leyendas.

-Exactamente. Yo soy Lizzy Thoar, hija del dios de los relámpagos y la verdadera y legítima líder de las Valquirias, las guardianas del reino de los dioses- el rencor se podía apreciar en cada una de sus palabras en especial cuando un rayo cayó a sus espaldas haciendo resaltar su silueta y penetrante mirada -¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes y como osan invadir mis dominios, malditos cretinos?

-Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales, señorita. Yo soy Leonardo Stouch, mejor conocido como Lord Caos y he venido hasta acá para separarle la cabeza del cuerpo y apoderarme de todos esos impresionantes poderes que han puesto su reputación a la altura de la mía- recuperando su hipócrita y cínica actitud, Leo se quitó su casco plateado para hacer una falsa reverencia ante ella.

-Quién lo diría, el líder de ese patético ejército de monstruos expertos en causar grandes alborotos y esparcir mierda a dónde van vino a tocar la puerta de mi casa. Había pensado en algún día ir en tu búsqueda y darte muerte para así demostrar ser digna del puesto que es mío por derecho y callar las inmundas bocas de todos los que dijeron que por ser mitad humana no me correspondía. Pero ya me ahorraste ese viaje, pequeño gusano asqueroso- sin vacilación alguna, ella le apuntó con su espada sosteniéndola solo con la mano derecha y que leves descargas la recorrieran.

-Creo que la que tiene una inmunda boca es otra persona- refunfuñó Henrietta debido al lenguaje soez con el que ella les ha hablado hasta ahora.

-Quisiera verte intentándolo, señorita- teniendo ya una vena palpitante en la frente por ser insultado de esa manera y poseyendo una risa demoniaca en su cara por no aguantar por más tiempo el impulso de despedazarla, Leo se colocó su yelmo una vez que su melena dorada se volvió castaña amarillenta -Butters, como ya te habrás dado cuenta esta suripanta no es una debilucha cualquiera, así que prepárate y no bajes la guardia ni una sola vez.

-Entendido, hermano- finalizada una oración que le dedico a los dioses, el otro blondo hizo lo pedido dejando que una fría brisa agitara un poco sus mechones.

A diferencia de Leo, él jamás lleva puesto un casco u otra protección para su cabeza aparte de la delgada corona dorada que una vez le perteneció a Lisa. Tal vez como símbolo del amor que alguna vez le tuvo y nunca olvidarla a ella y a todos los que en algún momento fueron importantes para él siendo casi una joya tan valiosa como el dije que su madre le obsequió.

-¿Necesitas de la ayuda de tu lambiscón hermano para ganar tus propias batalla? Más patético no puedes llegar a ser, lamentable intento de guerrero.

-Como me encantan las mujeres con un fuerte carácter con el que tratan de demostrar los testículos que no tienen y que nunca tendrán aún por más que se esfuercen, preciosa.

Con este insulto final se dio inicio a la que fue en su momento la batalla que estremeció todo el mundo conocido al tener como contendientes a dos de los guerreros más temibles y poderosos que hayan existido y cuyo desenlace tendrá graves repercusiones.

Desde que el filo de sus espadas chocaron por primera vez Leo pudo sentir en carne propia el por qué ella tiene una reputación equiparable a la suya. Con esa tenacidad, salvajismo, fuerza digna de un coloso y asombrosa habilidad de lucha rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si se descuidada aunque sea por una fracción de segundo podría terminar herido mortalmente y ni las habilidades de curación que él o su hermano poseen los podrían salvar.

La lucha llegó a tal punto que Leopold tuvo que intervenir y echarle una mano, pero aun peleando juntos, no eran capaces de lastimar de forma significativa a esa semidiosa quién en todo momento tuvo dominada toda la batalla llegando incluso a hacerles burla y mofarse.

-¡Espalda contra espalda, Butters!- estaban en la cima de una montaña y juntaron sus espaldas para que no pudieran ser tomados por sorpresa debido a que Lizzy comenzó a jugar con ellos haciendo que un rayo le cayese encima y la tele-transportara de un lugar a otro atacándolos por distintos flancos, por lo que esa maniobra era lo único que tenían para tratar de defenderse.

-¡¿Cuántos bocones como ustedes se necesitan para vencer a una sola mujer?!- apareció en frente de Leopold al que casi empala si no fuese porque se defendió con su escudo, y antes de que este tratase de pegarle con su martillo, desapareció para reaparecer ante Leonardo que apenas pudo detener con sus armas un espadazo que casi le cercenó la pierna derecha -¿Uno, dos, un millar? ¡Ni un ejército conformado por pobres debiluchos como ustedes podría derrotarme!

Rompió la defensa que ellos forjaron al intentar partirlos al medio al caerles encima logrando eludirla difícilmente. Necesitaban el momento oportuno para atacarla y este se presentó cuando ella concentró todas sus energías en su arma cuando la empuñó en lo alto y arrojarles una esfera eléctrica que al volar tan cerca del piso creó una larga y humeante zanja.

-¡AHORA, BUTTERS!- a último momento extendieron sus manos deteniendo con descomunal esfuerzo ese ataque haciendo que sus dijes lo absorbieran y a continuación unieron sus manos que brillaban del respectivo color de las joyas que les dio su madre y devolverle a la semidiosa ese ataque solo que ellos se lo lanzaron a modo de haz de luz que ella esquivo por poco, pero parte de su cabello fue desintegrado.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron usar mis propias energías en mi contra?!- empezó a arder de la ira hasta que noto como los dijes de ellos brillaban -ya entiendo…- al percatarse de eso sonrió con sadismo.

Así que de nuevo los atacó directamente, y cuando logró hacer que las armas de ellos se atorasen entrecruzasen entre sí, de un solo movimiento les arrebató los medio círculos que colgaban de sus cuellos.

-¡ESOS DIJES SON NUESTROS!- furioso por ver como el único recuerdo que tienen de su madre se les fue arrebatado, Leo amañó con atacarla pero ella lo dejo tirado de una sola patada al rostro.

-Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que usan algunas de sus técnicas estas cosas emiten una energía especial. Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría si los destruyo? ¿Ustedes se volverán unos insignificantes mortales incapaces de hacerme el más mínimo rasguño?

Fue rodeada por una intensa aura eléctrica que concentró en sus manos para juntarlas entre sí con la intención de triturar los dijes ante el horror de Butters y la cólera de Leo porque si son destruidos existe la posibilidad de que sus cuerpos no puedan controlar todo el poder que han recolectado y podrían estallar en miles de pedazos.

Inesperadamente, esas dos joyas emitieron su propio brillo que se mescló con los rayos de ella haciendo que estos la lastimaran a tal grado que la enviaron contra una loma de la que le cayeron varias piedras sepultándolas.

-¿Qué les está pasando?- un dudoso Lord Caos extendió una mano para tomar los dijes, que se habían unido entre sí formando un perfecto círculo, flotaron hasta ellos dos como si los reconocieran como sus legítimos dueños y que nadie más los puede tocar.

-¿Por qué están actuando así?- también desconcertado, Leopold los sujetó pero al hacerlo su pelo volvió a ser rubio y su piel tomó un nada sano tono pálido.

-¿¡BUTTERS!?- su hermano quiso agarrarlo, pero como ahora era él el único en sujetar los dijes, estos hicieron que la intensa energía que les hacía brillar lo envolvieran a él -¡¿Qué está pasándome?!- cayó de rodillas sujetándose los costados de la cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A BURLARSE DE MÍ?!- la pila de rocas que cayó sobre Lizzy se dispersó volando en miles de pedazos acompañados de más de esas potentes descargas revelando a una iracunda semidiosa -¡AHORA LOS VOY A…!- guardó silencio por lo que le pasaba a Leo.

Después de haber estado rugiendo del dolor y del esfuerzo, Leo se puso de pie demostrando una nueva y más atemorizante apariencia. Para empezar su pelo se volvió totalmente café, las venas se le engrosaron volviéndose azul oscuro igual que sus ojos como si la misma energía eléctrica que Lizzy usó para tratar de destruirlos ahora recorriese su interior y todas sus heridas se curaron pero no perdió las cicatrices que ya tenía desde mucho antes.

-Her… ¿Hermano? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!- viéndolo con cautela Leopold no sabía si tocarlo o no teniendo el mismo asombro que tuvo cuando él arrancó los barrotes de su prisión esa vez.

-No lo sé, pero…- el otro tomó los dijes que seguían unidos y ahora colgaban de su cuello -¡ME SIENTO MÁS PODEROSO QUE NUNCA!- estando tan eufórico como en esa ocasión, Leonardo expulsó de su cuerpo destellos iguales a los de su adversaria.

Se dieron cuenta de que al unir sus dijes se vuelven mucho más poderosos de lo que serían si peleasen juntos pero separados porque al parecer cuando sus cabellos se vuelven castaños amarillentos es una representación de que solo usan una porción de la energía total de aquellos que mueren por sus manos y solo al combinar esas joyas la pueden usar al 100% y parecía ser que el poder que Lizzy intentó usar en su contra fue el pequeño empujón extra que necesitaban para hacer eso.

-Si yo no soy un dios y hago sangrar a alguien que se ve a sí mismo como un "dios" ¿En qué posición me deja eso a mí?- arqueó una ceja divertido luego de haberle conectado a ella muchos golpes que le dejaron sangrantes heridas.

Aún con eso Leo no tuvo el resto de la pelea fácil porque apenas logró igualar el enorme poder de ella y siguieron luchando ferozmente durante un día entero y sin detenerse a tomar aire ni una sola vez desplazándose por todos lados dejando atrás a Butters y las tropas que debían esforzarse para no perderlos de vista.

Hasta que al final, de un sorpresivo movimiento, la fiera guerrera le amputó el brazo derecho por el codo al temible Lord junto con la pierna izquierda un poco por encima de la rodilla haciéndole caer agonizando ya no teniendo manera de defenderse o seguir peleando.

-¿Algo que decir antes de que te envíe a los rincones más profundos del Tártaro, pequeña lombriz de agua puerca?- ella puso el filo de su descomunal espada a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Arg… arg… sí… sí… sí esta es la parte en la que se supone… debo suplicarte para que no me mates… lamento tanto decepcionarte- era increíble ver como a pesar del desmedido dolor de esas fatales heridas fue capaz de sonreírle con burla y desafío no mostrando algún ápice de miedo, pero como se trataba de alguien que en el pasado ya ha estado cerca de las puertas de la muerte en varias ocasiones y que está claramente mal de la cabeza, en realidad no debería de asombrar.

-Has malgastado tu último aliento- alzó su espada para empalarlo y ponerle fin a su demoniaca existencia, pero justo cuando iba a llevar a cabo esa acción…

¡SHANG!

El ahora peli-marrón usó los poderes de Josh para atraer la espada que aún era sujetada por la mano del brazo amputado e incorporarse para incrustársela en el pecho de ella usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y así verla a los ojos cuando expulsó sangre de la boca.

-Y el tuyo huele a puro estiércol de titán…- riéndole en toda la cara la empujó desatorándola de su arma y cayese en un charco compuesto por la sangre de ambos.

-¡HERMANO!- llegando al lugar de los hechos Butters enseguida se le acercó para sostenerlo -¡No te preocupes, ahora mismo te curo!- tomo su brazo y pierna cortados y los puso en su lugar para ponerle las manos encima y brillasen por unos momentos de color claro hasta que estuvieron unidos de nuevo a su cuerpo teniendo así una grotescas cicatrices que le durarán para siempre -¿Estás bien?- le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Esa era una de las razones por las que ha podido durar tanto tiempo en su vida de sangrientas luchas coleccionando cicatrices de lo más grotescas, porque aunque pierda alguna parte del cuerpo esta podrá ser repuesta si se coloca rápidamente en su sitio y es curada por los poderes de su gemelo.

-Bien no… ¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA!- cerró los puños y extendió hacia arriba los brazos soltando un grito de triunfo que se combinó con el de los truenos ensordecedores y relámpagos que caían en la cercanía -con los poderes de esta perra ¡SERÉ INVENCIBLE Y NADIE ME PODRÁ VENCER, NADIE!

Debía tener cuidado con eso, porque si bien los poderes eléctricos de Lizzy no solo lo hacen más fuerte y potencia las habilidades especiales que ya tenía desde antes, si pasaba mucho tiempo peleando con los dijes de ambos unidos era demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo y correría el riesgo de sucumbir de alguna forma por lo que solo luchaba con esas dos joyas combinadas cuando fuese absolutamente necesario y no hubiese mayor alternativa.

Como en una ocasión cuando estaban "estrenando" su más reciente reino conquistado al que le llamaron Kanon Chaos y se volvió su principal base de operaciones debido a que en verdad era una colosal tortuga que se enterraba en el piso y poseía a modo de caparazón toda una ciudad teniendo en el centro un volcán activo.

Pudieron despertar a ese gigantesco ser gracias a la potencia de los relámpagos y era la manera más práctica de mover a todo su ejército debido a que con cada paso que daba cubría grandes secciones de terreno, y cuando se quedaba quieto, hundía su cabeza y patas en el suelo alimentándose de las energías de la tierra hasta que de nuevo se requiera ser movido.

El problema era que a mitad de su recorrido se topó con un grupo de diez titanes. En el pasado Leo y Butters ya se habían enfrentado a criaturas de grandes proporciones y vencido con la ayuda de su ejército pero esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron que luchar contra monstruos que literalmente eran montañas caminantes y que entre todos podrían hacer añicos a la gran tortuga que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¡CATAPULTAS, BALLESTAS Y ARQUEROS, TODOS DISPÁRENLES A LOS TITANES A LA CARA, A LA CARA, A LA CARA!- guiaba Henrietta a las bestias que desde la cima de una de las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad móvil intentaban repeler a uno de los titanes que atacaba la pata izquierda de la colosal tortuga asestándole brutales puñetazos para hacerle caer.

-¡GÁRGOLAS, TÍRENLES METAL FUNDIDO ENCIMA DE SUS CABEZAS!- a su vez Dylan le daba órdenes a esos engendros voladores que llevaban consigo jarrones llenos de metal derretido.

-¡OYE, YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE LE DA ÓRDENES A LAS GÁRGOLAS!- recriminó una de ellas que tiene la apariencia de una bella mujer castaña -¡Síganme, muchachos!- cayó en picada junto con sus compañeros en formación triangular y arrojar el ardiente líquido sobre los titanes, aunque en verdad muy poco daño les hacía a estos.

-¡MUERAN, MALDITOS!- Leo junto con Butters lanzó de sus manos potentes descargas que dieron contra el rostro de uno de los titanes que agredía el flanco derecho de la gran tortuga, pero a pesar de quemar un poco su piel y que retrocediese unos pasos, no lograban herirlo de gravedad y volvió al ataque después de soltar un potente grito que mitigo esos rayos.

-¡TURTLE NO VA AGUANTAR POR MÁS TIEMPO, HERMANO! ¡Debemos repelerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- el gemelo amable estaba al borde de la histeria total.

-Entonces… entrégame todos tus poderes. Solo así podremos deshacernos de ellos, y en el mejor de los casos, obtendremos su titánica fuerza- extendió la mano derecha para que él le diese su dije una vez que enfocó todas sus fuerzas en este.

Una vez que tuvo el poder de ambos combinados no se demoró en volar hasta ese mismo titán y voltearle la cara de un contundente derechazo seguido de un izquierdazo, y cuando él quiso aplastarlo como una mosca con sus manotas lo esquivó para posicionarse a su espalda y darle un contundente golpe en esta que casi lo derrumba y después conectarle otro en la quijada.

-¡MIREN PELEAR A NUESTRO JEFE!- lo señaló un enano joven y de cabello rojo con algunas pecas.

-¡ESO ES, DELE MAS DURO A ESOS MALDITOS!- celebró un centauro empuñando su espada haciendo que las demás criaturas comenzaran a ovacionar el apodo de Leo.

Pero a pesar de que con el poder de los dijes combinados él si lograba herir a los colosos, no era suficiente para matarlos y dejasen de atacar a Kanon Chaos debido a su también asombrosa resistencia solo logrando enfurecerlos y atacasen con más agresividad.

-Así no voy a lograr nada…- respiraba agitado al pararse junto a su gemelo y sus venas se hinchaban y contraían como si fuesen a reventar en cualquier momento -¡¿Alguna idea?!

-Eh… bueno, yo… creo tener una. ¿Por qué no se mete por las bocas de ellos y los mata desde adentro?- sugirió ese mismo enano pelirrojo hablando con mucha cautela.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios piensas que voy a poder hacer eso, enano estúpido?!- se estremeció por la mirada que le dedicó haciendo que se tragase un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Bu-bueno, yo le sugeriría que…- al comenzar a explicarle su plan logró hacer que esbozara una de esas maligna sonrisas que solo él puede poseer en su rostro.

-Bien pensado. Reza para que dé resultado, porque si no… desearás enfrentarte tú solo a alguno de esos titanes- dándole las gracias a su manera, Lord Caos fue a hacer lo que le sugirió y eso fue…

-¡PONG!- golpearle tan fuerte la entrepierna a uno de los titanes masculinos para que este cayese de rodillas y se sujetase esa zona soltando un largo y profundo gemido de dolor formando un perfecto círculo con su boca por la que Leo pudo ingresar.

Por unos instantes no pasó nada y Butters llegó a creer que su hermano murió digerido hasta que el coloso se incorporó ahora sobándose el estómago retrocediendo unos pasos expulsando de su boca un geiser de sangre hasta que…

-¡SHRUANK!- todo su abdomen estalló cuando Leo salió volando teniendo extendido el brazo derecho alejándose de él y que su enorme cuerpo cayese inerte creando un fuerte temblor.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que tu táctica funcionara, enano- felicitó una vez que llegó hasta sus tropas estando todo cubierto de sangre -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me-me llamo Doguie, señor- siguió halando con mucha timidez.

-Felicidades, te has ganado un ascenso como uno de mis generales- le palmeó con brusquedad la cabeza a lo que ese mismo centauro lo vio de mala manera susurrando: "maldito enano afortunado" -¡OÍGANME BIEN! Intentaré acabar a puño limpio con los demás titanes ahora que ya tengo la fuerza del que acabo de asesinar, pero si no puedo contra todos entonces los vampiros y Lincans deberán meterse por las bocas de ellos y matarlos con ese método, ¡MUÉVANSE!

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que podría pasarnos aparte de ser masticados por los dientotes de esas enormes moles?- suspirando, Dylan tiró su cigarro y fue a hacer lo pedido seguido de una también desganada Henrietta.

Y aún por lo contraproducente que esa táctica podría llegar a ser, fue muy efectiva contra los titanes que Leo no pudo vencer una vez que su propio cuerpo llegó a sus límites y tuvo que separar sus dijes para no colapsar viendo como los únicos tres que quedaron con vida tuvieron que huir dejando atrás los enormes cadáveres de sus compañeros.

-Eso es… ¡Huyan como los cobardes que son! ¿Qué se siente haber sido derrotados por alguien más pequeños que ustedes?- les gritaba Leo como si ellos pudiesen oírlo pero casi se cayó debido al fuerte malestar que sentía por haberse sobre esforzado.

-Ya, hermano. Mejor descasa. Dejaremos que Turtle reponga fuerzas para continuar con nuestro recorrido, ¿Te parece bien?- Butters le ayudó a sentarse a pesar de que él no quería mostrar debilidad ante sus tropas.

-Lo que importa es… que ahora que poseo la fuerza y resistencia de cuatro titanes… más fácil podré realizar esa meta que me impuse hace tanto años- se permitió el lujo de reír ya de nuevo imaginando lo que podría hacer con las energías que acaba de obtener.

Si bien su objetivo inicial fue hacer del mundo "un mejor lugar" para aquellos que han tenido vidas duras como él y que solo pueda ser habitado por aquellos que considere dignos, con el tiempo esa meta se fue mitigando volviéndose a fines prácticos un despiadado tirano que desea que todo se haga según su voluntad al dejarse poseer por su incontenible espíritu de lucha y sed de sangre acompañadas de una también inconmensurable codicia y hambre de poder que lo llevaba a matar tanto a enemigos que considerase a su altura en el campo de batalla como a los inocentes que tuviesen la mala suerte de estar en su camino junto a aquellos que de un modo u otro cumplían con los requisitos de formar parte de sus tropas y no los haya notado por el fulgor de una lucha.

Al menos eso era en la mayoría de los casos, porque si veía a un enemigo que en verdad se destacase entre todos de alguna forma, le daría el cuestionable honor de unirse a él y su causa e incluso nombrarlos sus generales si hiciesen algo que sea de su agrado:

-Las gárgolas son buenos guerreros, pero pueden llegar a ser muy desorganizados al momento de pelear en grupo por lo que requiero de alguien que los sepa dirigir durante una batalla. Usted, señorita, ha demostrado ser no solamente una guerrera fiera y tenaz a la hora de luchar, sino muy organizada con sus movimientos, ¿No quisiera ser parte de mis tropas y dirigir a las gárgolas que tengo a mi disposición? Sería una valiosa adquisición y nunca más tendrá que rebajarse a robarle comida a unos inmundos campesinos cada vez que sea de noche- estaba hablando con una gárgola que estaba inmovilizada en el piso por unas cadenas sujetadas por algunos de sus monstruos.

-¡¿Y qué tendría que hacer si me les uno?!- por más que lo intentase no se podría liberar. Dejando de lado sus cuernos, grotescas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, larga cola de reptil y pies parecidos a los de un ave de rapiña, sería una bella mujer castaña siendo la misma que en algún momento dirigirá a las otras gárgolas durante el ataque de los titanes.

-Casi nada, solo matar a soldados enemigos durante alguna batalla. Algo que por lo que acabo de ver te resultará de lo más sencillo y lo mejor es que así tendrás un lugar seguro en el que dormir cuando sea de día y te vuelvas de piedra. ¿Te interesa?- solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que la criatura alada tomase una decisión.

-Acepto- le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que diese un asentimiento -¡Ahora quítenme estas malditas cadenas de encima!

-Como desees, señorita…- dejo de hablar un momento una vez que le dio la orden a sus criaturas de que la liberaran.

-Turner, Heidi Turner- se presentó agitando un poco las alas -¡Al próximo que me intente amarrar con cadenas les saco los ojos!- amenazó a los que la tuvieron cautiva haciendo reír a Leo.

-Lo que nos faltaba, una arpía como esa encargada que dirigir a las otras ratas voladoras. ¿Qué sigue?- comentó fastidiada Henrietta haciendo reír a Dylan. Ellos naturalmente eran los encargados de dirigir a los hombres lobo y vampiros respectivamente y evitar que estos se despedazaran mutuamente.

(…)

-Bien, bien, bien. No peleas nada mal para ser un mero centauro de poca monta- halagó a un ser mitad hombre y mitad caballo de cabello negro que tenía inmovilizado al pisarle el cuello contra el suelo -tú nombre, dilo ya- le exigió apuntándole con su espada.

-Ma… Mark Stomper- habló con mucha dificultad intentando en vano ponerse de pie, pero cuando trató de patearlo con una de sus patas de corcel, él se la sujetó amenazando con partírsela.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decir, cuadrúpedo, porque solo te lo diré una vez: necesito de alguien que guíe a mis centauros y demás miembros de mi caballería durante las batallas, y por lo que has demostrado, sabes bien como guiar a los demás en una situación crítica cuando tu vida está en peligro usándolos a tu conveniencia y sin vacilar, ¿No te gustaría ser el jefe de mis tropas?- ante estas palabras el pelinegro dejó de forcejear.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Cuál es el truco?!- desconfió y de nuevo trató de liberarse consiguiendo que le torciera su pata casi quebrándosela -¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Es que… es que no puedo creer que quiera que yo forme parte de un ejército de monstruos si se suponía que iba permanecer encerrado de por vida por cosas que no hice.

-Como a muchos otros que han estado en tu posición, míralo como una segunda oportunidad. No sabes la dicha que me da ver como pobres diablos como tú logran burlar a aquellos que quieren amedrentarlos ya sea que hayan hecho o no alguna fechoría…- una gran nostalgia invadió su ser al decir eso -así que decide rápido antes de que cambie de opinión. A la una... a las dos… ¡Y A LAS…!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! Haré lo que quiera, solo no me mate- accedió apurado sudando a chorros y el blondo le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse de un solo jalón -¿Y se puede saber para quién voy a trabajar a partir de ahora?- se sobó el cuello y la pata.

-El hombre que algún día tendrá a este mundo en decadencia a sus pies volviéndolo un lugar mejor para las desdichadas almas en desgracia como tú: Lord Caos- al fin se presentó teniendo esa sonrisa con la que no le transmitía mucha confianza.

(…)

-Ese infeliz, le voy a dar una lección- dijo Dylan al ver como un hombre castaño y algo sucio usaba solamente un cuchillo para luchar contra unas grandes bestias.

-Espera. Veamos de que es capaz ese sujeto- lo detuvo Leo cruzándose de brazos divertido viendo como ese tipo era capaz de matar a muchas de sus criaturas demostrando una habilidad de pelea muy inusual y que no cualquier humano posee, de seguro le recordaba a él mismo cuando era un gladiador.

-¿Qué pasa… no pueden contra un solo hombre?- desafió a los monstruos que quedaban y que no podían creer que él solo haya matado a tantos de ellos.

-¡ARRRGGG!- rugieron en coro un cíclope, un troll, un minotauro y lo que parecía ser un hombre mitad jabalí que se le acercaron con grandes martillos y mazos para atacarlo.

-¡ALTO!- pero se detuvieron en seco ante esta orden de Caos que con toda calma se acercó a ese tipo que se puso en guardia -tengo que reconocerlo, eres bastante hábil para ser un humano cualquiera. Dime, ¿No quieres formar parte de mi ejército?

-¿Formar parte de tu ejército de monstruos? ¿Por qué?- naturalmente lo vio desconfiado.

-Cada vez que conquisto una ciudad o reino, siempre me fijo si hay guerreros hábiles en él que cumplan los requisitos suficientes que lo hagan digno de formar parte de mis tropas y tú cumpliste con cada uno de ellos, así que dime ¿Quieres ser parte de nosotros?

-…- el castaño se puso a pensar y mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que la levanto para verla a los ojos -primero dígame una cosa ¿Acaso había algún miembro de la familia real aquí en esta ciudad cuando la atacó?- parecía estar preocupado no por sí mikmo sino por otra persona.

-No, cuando llegamos no había ningún noble; al parecer todos enseguida salieron corriendo apenas se enteraron de nuestra visita. ¿Entonces aceptas?

-Acepto- respondió ya enderezándose dejando de estar en posición de defensa.

-Una sabia decisión ¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Christopher De´Lorne, pero díganme el Topo.

-Entonces bienvenido al ejército que algún día tendrá al mundo entero a sus pies. Denle algo de comida y ropa limpia a ese tipo, huele peor que el aliento de esa puta de boca sucia- volvió a ordenar, por lo que el ahora conocido como el Topo se retiró siendo escoltado por los mismos monstruos con los que estuvo peleando y que él veía con cautela.

-¿Por qué lo aceptó en nuestro ejército, señor? ¿Para que sea el general que dirija a los pocos humanos que forman parte de nuestras tropas?- quiso saber Henrietta.

Aunque no lo pareciera si hay muchos humanos que forman parte del ejército de Caos, solo qué en comparación con la gran variedad de monstruos, eran pocos y no siempre están muy cómodos al trabajar junto a estos y en más de una ocasión han tratado de desertar.

-Exactamente, se requiere de un hombre mortal que no tenga miedo de luchar junto y contra bestias de todas las formas y tamaños para que los dirija y no tiren las armas apenas inicie la batalla. Además, ver a un sujeto como él luchar con esa ferocidad y valor teniendo todas las de perder… me trae tantos recuerdos, ¿Y a ti no, Hermanito?- le pregunto a su gemelo que solo se limitó a desviar la mirada y suspirar.

Henrietta, Dylan, Doguie, Mark, Heidi y el Topo se volvieron sus principales generales y los encargados de adiestrar a los nuevos reclutas que deseen unirse a su causa. También tiene a terratenientes o archiduques encargados de cuidar y "mantener el orden" en las ciudades y reinos que han caído en sus garras, pero ellos seis son los que tienen el rango más alto de su ejército estando solo por debajo del propio Butters que naturalmente es su segundo al mando y mano derecha de más confianza.

En cuanto a este, por más que nunca le ha gustado lastimar a nadie, casi nunca se ha atrevido a cuestionar sus órdenes debido a que sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando alguien intenta detenerlo.

-¡MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¿Creyeron que los iba a perdonar así de fácil después de tenderme esa trampa en la que casi mi hermano y yo perdemos la vida al pelear contra ese monstruo que ni las llamas del propio infierno podrían herir? ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ MI GENEROSIDAD!- descargó su desmedida ira contra los desdichados habitantes de un reino que había tratado de "negociar" con él en vez de recurrir al combate directo.

-¡Espera, hermano!- Leopold le sujetó la mano con la que empuñaba su espada -ahí hay mujeres y niños que no tuvieron nada que ver con eso. No vale la pena…- no podía permitir que esos inocentes murieran.

-¡CÁLLATE, BUTTERS! Sabes perfectamente que no tolero que alguien se burle de mí y mucho menos si ha puesto mi vida o la tuya en riesgo. ¡LOS HARÉ PAGAR A TODOS!

Sin vacilación alguna y no viendo la diferencia entre civil desarmado y soldado, empezó a masacrar sin piedad alguna todos los que estaban en frente suyo como si fuese el más despiadado de los demonios dirigiendo una orquesta compuestas por los gritos de aquellos que suplicaban en vano por misericordia.

-¿No deberíamos echarle una mano?- sugirió Dylan manteniéndose al margen junto con las bestias ya que hasta ellas mismas se quedaron mudas por la barbarie que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-No, dejémosle descargar su ira. A menos que quieras ser tú al que le corten la cabeza- contesto Henrietta, que por más semblante estoico que aparenta, por dentro se le revolvían las entrañas.

-Hermano… basta por favor… basta por favor… detente… detente…- pedía Butters traspirando no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos impotente y deseando que dejase de asesinar a todas esas personas cuyo coro demencial se incrustaban en lo más profundo de su alma.

Era increíble que a pesar de presenciar esa misma situación en cientos de ocasiones no haya perdido ni la cordura ni el amor que le tiene a su gemelo, pero esta vez fue más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar y no se iba a limitar a ver en otra dirección.

-¡NO NOS MATE, POR FAVOR, NO NOS MATE!- su paciencia llegó al límite al mirar como Leo alzó su hacha para matar a una mujer que abrazaba de forma protectora a sus dos hijos, una rubia que se parecía mucho a la madre de ellos.

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA DÉJALOS EN PAZ!- explotando en un ataque de ira que en otras circunstancias sería del completo agrado del Lord, se le acercó pegándole en la cabeza con su martillo usando todas sus fuerzas reventándole el casco enviándolo contra una vivienda ante la vista asombrada de sus legiones porque nunca antes lo vieron levantarle una mano en su contra.

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MÁS INOCENTES MUERAN POR TU CULPA!- causó que miles de rayos le cayesen encima estando tan cegado por la ira que se le olvidó que eso no lo iba a herir solo deteniéndose al sentirse cansado.

-Butters…- en medio de la intensa nube de polvo que se formó por ese arrebato de furia se pudieron destacar dos puntos brillantes pertenecientes a los ojos de Leo que con leve movimiento de mano apartó esa polvareda para acercársele a pasos tan pesados que hacían temblar el terreno como si se tratase de uno de los titanes con los que ha peleado antes.

-Huy, ahora sí que se va a formar la verdadera carnicería- río Dylan que al retroceder hizo que los demás también lo hiciesen para no ser víctimas de lo que fuera a hacer.

-Tú mejor que nadie en este mundo debe saber que es muy, MUY mala idea interrumpirme cuando estoy descargando mi ira… a menos que claro, me quieras ayudar con esto- tan solo le bastó con dedicarle una de sus monstruosas sonrisas para hacer que la gran furia que lo impulsó a atacarlo fuese reemplazada por el más puro de los terrores.

-No… no… ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Por favor no me lastimes, hermano! ¡YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO! Es so-solo que yo…- tan solo pudo retroceder unos pasos antes de que el otro le sujetase el cuello con un látigo hecho de electricidad y lo atrajera hacia él.

-Vamos, hermanito. Juguemos como en los viejos tiempos- dicho esto dio inicio a una brutal paliza como nunca se ha visto antes y que incluso se podía traspasar y hacerse sentir bajo la piel de hasta por los guerreros más duros de su ejército.

-Eso sí tuvo que doler- otra vez río el general vampiro una vez que Leo terminó por machacar a Butters dejándolo al borde de la muerte y casi completamente al descubierto su maltratado cuerpo debido a que su armadura se había hecho añicos.

-Espero que con esto nunca se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez como esa, ¿Te quedó claro?- sentenció para darle la espalda y alejarse ya algo más calmado -¡¿Y USTEDES QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN MIRANDO?!- al gritarle a sus criaturas casi causó que huyeran despavoridas.

-Ahora vayan por esos malditos y tómenlos como prisioneros. Por lo que vi no hay ningún guerrero hábil entre toda esa chusma que valga la pena- luego de decir esa orden continuó apartándose del ser al que se supone debe amar más que nada en el mundo y al que ha lastimado de todas las formas posibles.

-Mamá… per… perdónalo a él y a mí por todo… por favor, perdónanos… perdónanos- comenzó a llorar no por sus grotescas heridas, sino por seguir fallando en su objetivo de compensar las fallas que Leo posee y no poder evitar que más inocentes mueran por su espada.

Aun con todo eso y por todo lo que Leo le hace pasar al obligarlo a luchar por su causa, lo seguía amando como hermano porque sabe muy bien que él en el fondo de su negro corazón lo ama de la misma manera y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar, incluso dejar de lado su desmedida ambición y hambre de poder.

Cosa que ha demostrado en más de una ocasión.

Su siguiente enemigo a vencer era una criatura inspiradora de mitos y leyendas que afirman que cualquier ser que la viese directamente a los ojos sufriría el peor de los destinos debido a una habilidad que posee y es única en su estilo:

Lola Mésuda, reina de la ciudad de estatuas.

Igual que Lizzy, no sabe con exactitud cómo es en verdad solo que vive en una ciudad que es habitada por miles de estatuas tanto de personas como de criaturas tan diversas como las que conforman al ejército de Caos y que casi nadie se atreve a ir.

-Me pregunto de dónde saca tantas piedras para hacer todas estas estatuas- quería saber Doguie cuando todos caminaban cerca de esos objetos y que le daban un muy inquieto aire tétrico porque es como si ellos los estuviese observando pidiendo ayuda.

-La pregunta correcta sería es porque todas ellas están en poses como si estuviesen huyendo de algo o de alguien- repuso Henrietta viendo el monumento de un Lican.

-Miren eso de ahí- el Topo señaló otra de esas estatuas que estaba cerca de una pared como si estuviese tratando de escribir algo ahí usando la uña del índice -derecho aquí dice… ¿Jamás véanla a los ojos? ¿Por qué?- todos se confundieron por eso.

-Me pregunto sí…- afilando la mirada, Henrietta le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro -todos cúbranse los ojos con algún trapo- su líder le preguntó el motivo -si mis sospechas son ciertas, ver a ese ser directamente a la cara sería lo último que veríamos en este mundo. Así que tápense los ojos y usen solo el sentido del oído para guiarse.

Para la mayoría de criaturas que los están acompañando se les hacía difícil poder moverse con los ojos tapados tropezándose en más de una ocasión con las estatuas llegando a romperlas, pero para los hombres lobo y vampiros no les resultaba muy difícil por el agudo sentido del oído que poseen ahora que ya es de noche.

Los gemelos Sotuch tampoco tenían dificultades respecto a eso porque aún recuerdan las lecciones que su padre les inculcó sobre utilizar cada uno de sus sentidos en una situación crítica y no dependiesen siempre de la vista.

-Esperen, oigo que algo se acerca… no son pisadas sino el sonido de… ¿Una serpiente arrastrándose?- el Topo frunció el ceño por lo que sus oídos captaban.

-¿Una serpiente? El causante de este sonido es mucho más grande que una serpiente- contrapuso Dylan desenfundando lentamente su espada listo para lo que se les aproximaba.

-Todos agrúpense en formación circular. Estando juntos podremos resistir lo que venga a atacarnos- ordenó el gemelo dominante y así lo hicieron todos -no puedo sentir el Chi de ese ser. ¿Cómo puede desaparecer su presencia así de repente?

Cuando su hermano iba a decir algo, oyeron el sonido de un objeto cayendo y rompiéndose contra el piso que los puso a todos en alerta, después oyeron otro pero en dirección opuesta, uno más ahora arriba de su posición y así sucesivamente como si causante de eso los tratase de confundir o meterles miedo y no se pudieran defender.

-Vamos, maldito imbécil. Acércate y veamos lo rudo que eres- desafió Leo haciendo brillar sus ojos aún por debajo de la venda que los tapaba tentado a quitársela y ver cómo es su enemigo.

Sorpresivamente una larga y escamosa cola salió de entre las estatuas para agarrar de una pierna a un cíclope apartándolo de la formación y todos giraron en dirección de dónde salió su grito.

-¡¿Qué le paso?!- amañó con ir a buscarlo Butters casi a punto de quitarse la venda.

-¡NO SE DESCUBRAN LOS OJOS, MALDITA SEA! ¿Quieren terminar hechos de piedra por toda la eternidad?- la general Lican lo tomó del hombro haciéndole gemir impotente.

No pudiendo resistir la tentación por más tiempo, Leo se levantó ligeramente el trapo que tenía para ver primero el piso y despacio subir la mirada hasta dónde provenían los rugidos del cíclope.

Al principio ese monstruo de un solo ojo estaba bien y parecía tratar de golpear con su hacha de doble filo a algo que no se podía apreciar bien debido a la oscuridad hasta que de repente soltó su arma y empezó a ver sus manos ahora gimiendo como si se estuviese siendo quemado por dentro hasta que despacio se petrificó volviéndose completamente de piedra y en una posición de agonía igual al de las estatuas que estaban ahí presentes como testigos silenciosos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- sorprendido ante eso, Leo hizo que un rayo cayese en ese lugar destruyendo al cíclope y demás monumentos para intentar matar al ser responsable.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!- exigió haciendo que más rayos cayeran destruyendo a los demás estatuas y se formasen pequeños incendios que iluminaron el ambiente tan gris y frío que los envolvía.

-¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?! Si despeja la oscuridad de la noche hará que podamos ver a la perfección al monstruo causante de eso y…- la mujer loba también trato de detenerlo pero solo se ganó una fuerte bofetada de su parte que la tiró al piso.

-¡SILENCIO! No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que esa cosa nos intente volver de piedra. ¡OÍGANME TODOS! Quítense las vendas de los ojos, pero no alcen las cabezas y mantengan la vista fija en el suelo. Si no podemos ver a este ser directamente a la cara, al menos podremos mirar su sombra en el piso y así saber sus movimientos, ¡Háganlo ya!- no estando para nada seguros, sus soldados y hermano hicieron lo pedido.

-¡MIREN ESO DE AHÍ! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Mark señaló la larga sombra perteneciente a la criatura que los ha estado atacando y que ni siquiera saben cómo es.

En cuestión se trataba de un ser que tiene el torso y brazos de una mujer poseedora de una cara digna de la más horrible pesadilla, que en lugar de cabello tenía un racimo de serpientes y cada una se podía mover por su propia cuenta y de la cintura para abajo en lugar de piernas posee la escamosa cola de una serpiente que mide entre 10 y 15 metros.

-¡INTRUSOS!- les rugió con un tono siseante dejando salir una larga lengua bífida y que las culebras que posee en la cabeza también les gruñeran -todos se volverán parte de la colección de estatuas que he iniciado desde que fui maldecida por esa maldita bruja que siempre estuvo celosa de mi belleza volviéndome el monstruo que soy ahora, y cuando sus almas en pena se hayan marchitado volviéndose cascarones vacíos que obedecerán mis órdenes sin oponerse de ninguna forma, le daré caza a ella y a todos los que me hicieron un lado cuando me volví lo que soy ahora.

Al finalizar su explicación de porqué es como es y porqué hace lo que hace, como lo ha hecho Josh, Lizzy y varios de los demás enemigos de Leo, prosiguió a atacarlos. Físicamente no representaría un gran desafío para los hijos de Steven y Linda porque si ellos lograban conectarle un buen golpe la podrían despedazar, pero era su gran velocidad y agilidad la que la volvían un oponente difícil y muy escurridizo y también porque podía camuflarse entre las zonas oscuras que no eran iluminadas por las llamas causadas por los relámpagos del Lord.

Lo que para alguien con su precaria paciencia era una situación de lo más exasperante en especial si solo debía limitarse a seguir viendo su sombra para adivinar sus movimientos y destruyendo sin miramiento alguno las estatuas a pesar de que perfectamente sabía que en verdad todas ellas eran seres vivos todo con tal de no darle posibilidad de ocultarse.

Hasta que al fin, su para nada lúcida mente formulo una estrategia con la que podría vencerla sin correr riesgo de volverse uno de esos agónicos monumentos: si las personas que la ven a los ojos se convierten en piedra, ¿No le pasaría lo mismo a ella si ve su propio reflejo?

Así que dejó que ella lo atrapase envolviéndolo con su cola de víbora y lo obligase a encararlo fingiendo estar a su completa merced no teniendo escapatoria alguna.

-¿Algo que decir antes de que formes partes de mi colección?- le sujetó la cara con sus manos adornadas por garras filosas como sables.

-Sí… ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te viste en el espejo?- pudo mantener los ojos cerrados y se liberó de su agarre al abrir los brazos para extender la mano derecha y atrapar el escudo redondo que Butters le lanzó y lo puso en frente de su cara para que viese su reflejo.

Al hacerlo ella lo soltó y se alejó retorciéndose en agonía primero tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y luego vio al cielo nocturno soltando un desgarrador grito al que se unieron las culebras que su cabeza posee antes de que lentamente todo su ser comenzara a volverse exactamente de la misma roca que sus víctimas quedando también en una posición de sufrimiento eterno.

-¿Ya pasó todo? ¿Podemos abrir los ojos?- quiso saber Mark temblando ligeramente del pavor.

-Sí, ya todo acabo- suspirando Lord Caos dio permiso para que todos pudieran ver -qué raro, no me siento más fuerte o diferente como siempre pasa cuando derroto a un enemigo difícil, ¿Por qué será?

-Tal vez se deba a que ese engendro no murió, sino que se volvió de piedra. Si desea quedarse con sus poderes deberá reventarla y así acabar con su miserable existencia- propuso Henrietta viéndolo molesta por el golpe que le había dado antes.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- iba a darle un certero puñetazo con el cual la haría añicos.

Justo cuando la iba a golpear se detuvo en seco para ponerse a reflexionar. Ciertamente tener el poder de convertir en piedra a cualquier ser que lo vea a los ojos le daría enseguida la victoria en cualquier lucha y nunca más tendría que esforzarse o sudar sangre para conseguir lo que desea.

Pero al mismo tiempo, jamás podría dedicarle aunque sea la más leve mirada a Butters y lo condenaría a ser por siempre una estatua ya no pudiendo nunca más gozar de su compañía y contar con su apoyo cuando más requiera de la presencia de alguien.

Bajó el puño derecho y vio por un momento a su hermano que a su vez lo miraba a la expectativa angustiado por su decisión y todo lo que esta trajese consigo. Siempre pendiente de que cada paso que dé no le haga caer en el peor de los destinos y que cada una de sus acciones no se vuelvan contraproducentes, velando por su bienestar y seguridad, orándole a los dioses cada noche para que se corrija y renuncie al sendero del mal y sea genuinamente feliz…

Sin importarle todo lo que él le hace pasar.

También está el hecho de que debe tener cuidado con los seres poderosos que mate, porque no solo adquirirá sus habilidades especiales, sino también sus debilidades que podrían causarle más mal que bien al igual que a su gemelo y eso no lo puede permitir.

-Bah, no vale la pena. Si ganase todas mis batallas con tan solo dedicarle una mirada a mis enemigos la vida se volvería muy aburrida y sin emociones, además, no tendría sobre quién gobernar porque mis súbitos enseguida se volverían de roca no pudiendo alabarme como tanto me lo merezco- sorprendentemente no reventó la estatua de Mésuda y le dio la espalda.

-Destrúyanla ustedes si quieren, en el mejor de los casos harán que todas sus víctimas anteriores vuelvan a la normalidad y dejen de ser de piedra- con toda calma se colocó su caso y caminó pasando por encima de los trozos de estatuas que fueron destruidos durante el conflicto.

-Querrá decir las que queden, porque ciertamente, muy pocas de esas estatuas se mantienen intactas- carcajeó Dylan haciendo que Henrietta suspirase y negara con la cabeza.

No era el método más ortodoxo o tradicional de demostrar amor fraternal, pero eran esas pequeñas muestras de afecto por su hermano poniendo su bienestar encima de su hambre de poder las que indicaban que aún quedaba algo de bondad en su interior y que no era del todo el desalmado guerrero que quiere hacerle creer a los demás que es.

Además, porque en cierto sentido, estaba cumpliendo con la labor por la que fue traído al mundo. Al pelear, vencer y asesinar a una enorme diversidad de criaturas malignas con impresionantes poderes evitaba que estas se expandieran a sus anchas y causaran el terror y devastación por todo el mundo conocido y por conocer salvando, indirectamente, a más personas de las que asesina.

No se sabe con exactitud a cuantos inocentes hubieran podido asesinar sus más fieros adversarios si no los hubiera derrotado, pero por la cantidad de estos que habían por ahí y por allá y que nadie más aparte de él tuvo el atrevimiento y coraje de enfrentar, lo más seguro es que habrían traído el propio Hades al mundo de los vivos y que estos les rezasen a los dioses para que cualquier clase de salvador apareciera y los liberase de su tiranía.

Un mal menor a cambio de un mal peor se podría decir, pero difícilmente alguno de sus enemigos por sí solo se hubiese hecho conocer del mismo modo en como él lo ha logrado haciendo que su leyenda corriera de boca en boca y de imperio a imperio:

-¡MAJESTAD! Hemos recibido un informe de que el ejército de monstruos de ese humano conocido como Lord Caos ha devastado una de nuestras ciudades- informó un elfo rubio a otro que es pelirrojo que usaba un gorro verde con una corona de ramas estando sentado en un trono dorado y encima suyo había una especie de vara o rama que emitía energía de ese mismo color.

-Santos dioses, esto no puede estar pasándonos… es por este tipo de cosas por las que debemos tener el menor contacto posible con los humanos y demás criaturas irracionales que se dejan dominar tan fácilmente por sus deseos egoístas e impuros- se masajeó sus ojos verdes esmeralda muy exasperado.

(…)

-¿Qué ese desgraciado y sus legiones de monstruos pudieron repeler a los titanes de fuego que habían estado rondando entre las fronteras que separan nuestro reino y el de esos malditos chupasangre? ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- un aparente joven castaño de curiosos ojos amarillos y armadura tan negra como la más oscura de las noches estaba sorprendido ante esa noticia -padre, ¿Qué debemos hacer si algún posa sus ojos sobre nuestros dominios?- le preguntó a un hombre parecido a él que estaba sentado perezosamente en su trono.

-Pues pelear hasta el final, es lo mejor que sabemos- en realidad poco le importaba la situación y estaba más concentrado en limarse sus uñas haciendo que él rugiese como si se tratase de un hombre lobo enfurecido.

(…)

-Si en verdad ese tipo acabo con todos los habitantes de ese reino no me quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacernos si algún día decide atacarnos, ¿Qué haremos respecto a eso, Marvin?- decía una mujer muy preocupada.

-No te asustes, querida. Si pude repeler las tropas de mi primo exiliándolas a las lejanas Tierras Gélidas, podré contra lo que ese sujeto posea- afirmó su esposo aunque claramente se podía ver que estaba muy inquieto al pensar en eso.

-Bueno, miren el lado bueno a eso. Si nos ataca nos ayudará con el problema de la sobrepoblación que tenemos, ¿No?- sugirió estúpidamente un niño pelinegro con una sonrisa tonta.

-Sí, Randy. Hay que siempre ver lo bueno de lo malo, hijo…- su papá le palmeó la cabeza tratando de ser paciente con su vástago que seguía sin comprender la magnitud de lo que dijo.

(…)

-Qué… ¿Qué pasara sí… ese tipo ataca al imperio Mar-Marsh antes que nosotros, señor? Eso no… ¿Eso no debería aligerarnos un poco nuestra misión?- un hombre rubio con profundas ojeras y que tenía muchas dificultades para hablar pedía la opinión de otro que estaba sentado en un trono de hielo.

-Que lo haga si quiere, no me importa. Ya sabes que mi objetivo no son solo los Marsh sino todo el mundo en general al que algún día sumergiré en un eterno infierno de hielo- su superior habló con un tono de voz tan frío y apático que sería muy difícil creer que se trataba de un ser humano.

(…)

-No me gusta para nada todas las noticias que recibimos de esa parte del mundo, querido. ¿Qué tal si algún día esa horda de bestias barbáricas dirigidas por ese tipo vienen hasta aquí?- ahora la que hablaba era una mujer castaña poseedora de una gran barriga de embarazo.

-Despreocúpate, Betsy. Las máquinas de guerra y soldados de acero que el Dr. Stoley ha creado nos han protegido ya muchas veces de fuerzas invasoras. Debemos tener Fe de que lo sigan haciendo si se llega a presentar ese caso- su esposo, que usaba lentes delgados, la tomó de las manos y luego le frotó el estómago que contenía el fruto de su amor.

(…)

-Reina Selastraga, ¿Qué haremos si ese hombre y su ejército deciden ir contra nosotras?- muchas mujeres esperaban la decisión de su líder. Cabe señalar que no hay rastros de ningún hombre.

-No se asusten, hijas mías. Nuestro reino oculto no puede ser encontrado por nadie que no sepa su ubicación exacta y todo aquel que hoce adentrarse en la neblina que lo rodea estará condenado a vagar sin rumbo fijo hasta su muerte. Ha sido así por siglos y siempre lo será- afirmó la reina de todas ellas con una sonrisa serena con las que trató de calmarlas.

(…)

Sí, hasta el último rincón del mundo conocido ha escuchado por lo menos una vez del nombre de Lord Caos y de cada uno de sus monstruosos actos. Habría que estar viviendo bajo tierra o del otro lado del océano para no saber de su existencia y de lo que ha logrado en las muchas décadas que lleva haciendo de las suyas desde que se liberó de las cadenas que lo apresaban cuando dejó de ser un gladiador e inició su retorcida misión de mejorar este mundo decadente.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué fue de su madre, tío y primos y demás habitantes del pueblo de Sparton? ¿También están al tanto del camino que tomaron los gemelos de la profecía?

Habiendo perdido a su marido e hijos en la misma noche Linda entró en una profunda depresión de la que nunca pudo salir y poco a poco se fue marchitando hasta que inevitablemente murió ya que ni sus grandes poderes de Mística lograron prolongar su vida mucho más allá del promedio de vida de un humano normal como lo logró su madre pidiendo con su último aliento que ellos nunca olviden de dónde vienen y a lo que están destinados a hacer siendo las mismas palabras que Steven dijo antes de morir.

Jack por otro lado logró convertirse en el más grande guerrero de esa cultura poseyendo tanto gran fuerza física como grandes poderes místicos y sus hermanos menores, Ed y Brittany tuvieron que llevar sobre sí la carga de ser los gemelos de la profecía y dar todo lo que tenían para ser merecedores de tal título volviéndose también formidables guerreros.

Ninguno de ellos tres tenía la habilidad de absorber los dones especiales y energías de los enemigos que maten como lo hacen Leo y Butters, por lo que para estar al nivel de ellos se sometieron a un ritual en el que el Sacerdote Maxi y los demás Místicos los fortalecieron enormemente y así volverse los genuinos defensores de la Tierra (Aunque no es como si quedasen ya muchas amenazas que erradicar) y también a diferencia de sus primos no requieren de dijes especiales para regular y controlar el gran poder que llevan por dentro.

Por desgracia, a los habitantes de Sparton no les quedó más alternativa que mudarse del lugar que ha sido su hogar por milenios y volverse nómadas que no se quedan en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo porque al saber de las aberraciones que Leo ha hecho temen que él algún día decida ir tras ellos y cobrarles venganza por algún posible de rencor que les tenga guardados.

Pero si había un obstáculo que ni todo el poder del mundo podría superar era un sentimiento que es el causante tanto de las cosas más bellas existentes como de las peores desgracias:

El amor.

Los gemelos Stouch, mejor dicho, solamente Butters ha sentido un gran vacío en ese aspecto. Desde la muerte de Lisa pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a abrir su corazón en ese aspecto y cuando se disponía a encontrar una chica que pueda amar y que esta lo ame toda posibilidad se le arrebataba de tajo por el simple hecho de ser hermano de Lord Caos y ninguna se le quiere acercar por temor a que él las lastime de las mismas formas brutales que él hace.

A su gemelo eso no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo porque su verdadero amor son las batallas así que no ha sentido ese mismo vacío, pero ha tratado de ayudarlo ofreciéndoles hermosas mujeres con las que pueda complacer sus necesidades pensando que así dejará de lamentarse no dándose cuenta de que le hace más daño que bienestar.

El gemelo amable nunca pudo predecir que encontraría lo más parecido al amor por medio de una manera bastante peculiar y que ciertamente lo dejó fuera de combate emocionalmente hablando:

Había decidido dar un paseo por una ciudad que recientemente acaban de conquistar. Era una noche tranquila y contemplaba las estructuras y paisaje que lo rodeaban.

-En serio es una ciudad muy linda. Ojalá que lo siga siendo aun estando bajo el control de Leo- habló para sí mismo y tomo su dije -mamá… doy gracias a los dioses que no puedas ver las atrocidades que él comete- apretó con fuerza la mano alrededor de la joya y cerró los ojos.

-¡Agárrenlo, que no se escape!- escuchó unos gritos y vio a lo lejos a unos hombres con antorchas, espadas y tridentes persiguiendo a alguien.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN NADA!- gritaba aterrada la persona perseguida.

El blondo pensó que se trataba de una mujer debido a su constitución física, el largo y bello pelo rubio rizado que posee y por las prendas que lleva puestas a pesar de que estaban desgarradas dando vistazo a muchas heridas grotescas.

-¡No vas a escapar de nosotros, vil engendro!- al ver como sus perseguidores la acorralaron en un callejón, decidió intervenir y hacer algo al respecto.

-¡No me maten, por favor, no me maten!- suplicaba aquel individuo llorando a caudales y temblando estando tirado en rincón del sucio callejón iluminado por las antorchas.

-Una aberración como tú que nos engañó a todos por fingir algo que no eres y que nunca serás ¡Se merece el peor de los castigos!- uno de sus atacantes le apunto con una espada.

-Y solo con tu muerte podremos compensar el pecado que nos hiciste cometer al haber fornicado contigo y dejaremos de ser seres impuros como tú- otro levantó un hacha para darle muerte haciendo que se cubriese con los brazos y gritase: "¡NOOO!"

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- exigió saber Leopold llegando al lugar -se creen muy valientes al aprovecharse de esa manera de una mujer indefensa, ¡¿Por qué no se meten conmigo a ver si son tan machos?!- los retó furioso al ser envuelto por unos rayos.

-¡Es el hermano de ese loco que se adueñó de nuestra ciudad!- los gritos de furia de todos ahora se volvieron de pavor y todos ellos corrieron por sus vidas.

-Malditos cobardes. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- la ofreció la mano a ella para que se levantara.

Esa mujer no le correspondió el gesto porque lo veía con una mescla de miedo y admiración. Lo primero es por el casi igual parecido que él tiene con Lord Caos y lo segundo al maravillarse por ser salvada de una muerte segura.

-No tenga miedo, señorita. No le voy hacer nada- afirmó esbozando una de esas amigables sonrisas que solo él sabe hacer.

-Gra-gracias, señor- le tomó la mano y se paró con dificultad debido a las heridas que tiene.

-Descuide, yo la ayudo con eso- él le tomó la misma mano con las suyas haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos brillaran curándola de todas sus lesiones -listo ¿Se siente mejor?

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?- ella empezó a palmearse el cuerpo estando de lo más sorprendida.

-Solo la ayude, señorita- contestó sin dejarle de sonreír pero su expresión cambió y abrió de par en par los ojos cuando ella lo abrazó ahora llorando de la alegría.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado! Es un santo enviado por los dioses.

-De-de nada. Es lo qué hecho por cualquier persona, señorita- aseguró con humildad cuando se separaron.

Pero al verla fijamente, y debido a las ropas dañadas que la cubrían, se pudo dar cuenta de detalles muy importantes como que su cara no es del todo femenina igual que su voz y que no tiene senos o curvas muy pronunciadas.

-¿Qué? Un momento… ¡Pero si usted no es una mujer! Es… es… ¡ES UN HOMBRE!- retrocedió sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

-Oh…- el ahora identificado como hombre desvió la mirada ya desdichado -ahora va a repudiarme como los demás, ¿Cierto?- sus lágrimas iba a convertirse de pena y tristeza.

-¡No, no! No es eso. Es solo que… nunca antes había visto a otro hombre que se vistiera de mujer ¡Casi podía jurar que te tratabas de una!- admitió viéndolo de arriba abajo incomodándolo -no puedo dejarlo aquí en esas condiciones y corriendo peligro de que lo vuelvan a agredir, ¿No quiere ir a dónde me estoy hospedando?- lo asombró con ese ofrecimiento que sale de lo más hondo de su noble y altruista corazón que lo lleva a preocuparse por los demás sean lo que sean.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- otra vez le miró con gran desconfianza.

-Porque si lo salvé, me corresponde velar por su seguridad- nuevamente le sonrió con calidez.

Sin más opción, fueron a dónde él y Leo se hospedaban (En el castillo de la ciudad que se habían apoderado) y ahí Leopold le dio prendas de hombre y comida para que se repusiera del todo.

Al preguntarle porque estaba vestido de mujer y porque esos tipos lo quieran matar, él le contó la triste historia de su vida ya que desde niño tenía gustos diferentes a los demás en especial por sentirse atraído por los miembros de su mismo género y que intento corregir y disimular de todas las formas posibles sin éxito alguno. Incluso sus padres le dieron la espalda por no soportar la idea de tener como hijo a una "aberración amoral"

Como no podía cambiar su forma de ser, tomó la decisión de fingir ser una mujer y así expresar como se sentía por dentro. Le funcionó durante un tiempo porque fingía tan bien que nadie sospechaba (En especial porque solo practicaba sexo oral y anal) hasta esa noche en la que fue descubierto.

-Ahora no sé qué hacer… todos saben que soy un hombre e intentaran matarme de nuevo solo por ser diferente, ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto?!- se tapó la cara con ambas manos lamentándose.

Leopold en todo momento se le quedó viendo con pesar debido a la vida tan dura y sufrida que ha tenido, pero sonrió levemente al ocurrírsele una idea.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al reino principal de mi hermano? Como nadie allá te conoce, nadie te juzgara de alguna manera- parecía ser que él tenía su propio criterio de elegir a seres que cumplan con los requisitos para formar parte del ejército de Caos.

-¿Ir contigo y con el tipo que se adueñó de mi bella ciudad? No sé…- naturalmente o accedió enseguida y de hecho eso le produjo más escalofríos.

-Míralo como una forma de volver a comenzar. Y no es tan malo como crees, los humanos y criaturas que no son tomados como prisioneros o esclavos, tienen otras clases de labores como sirvientes, curanderos, soldados de respaldo y ese tipo de cosas, no vas a arriesgar tu vida o algo así- afirmó haciendo que se pusiera a pensar y darse cuenta de que esa es mejor opción que quedarse en su lugar de origen.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, señor.

-Descuida, ya te dije que es lo mismo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera que estuviera en tu misma situación. Y puedes llamarme Butters- se presentó formalmente.

-Gracias otra vez. Mi nombre es Bradley Stuart- él también se presentó sonriendo un poco.

Con el paso del tiempo Butters comenzó a fijarse en él de forma profunda debido a su carácter alegre, considerado y optimista le recordaba mucho a él mismo en esos aspectos y Bradley comenzó también a verlo de la misma manera tanto por el hecho de que le salvó la vida, como por darle una segunda oportunidad y aceptarlo tal y como es sin ninguna complicación alguna llegando a volverse amantes.

Era una nueva experiencia para el hermano de Lord Caos ya que nunca antes había estado de esa manera con otro miembro del género masculino, aunque claro, manteniendo su relación en secreto porque si el guerrero demente los descubría podría darles los peores castigos.

Además, Butters le enseñó a Bradley el poder de curar lesiones volviéndolo uno de los principales curanderos del ejército. Aun teniendo en sus memorias esas lecciones que su madre le dio y de que cualquier ser de carne y hueso tiene en su interior el potencial de hacer hechizos, le había propuesto desde hace mucho tiempo a Leo tener esa facción entre sus filas para que así todos los que peleen por su causa puedan sobrevivir otro día, porque de lo contrario, seguramente no tendrían ejército alguno que dirigir.

Poseedor de increíbles poderes que casi lo vuelven un dios, de un ejército conformado por una gran variedad de monstruos que lo idolatran, del don de la juventud eterna, del incondicional apoyo de su hermano gemelo y de una reputación y legado que incrementan con cada día que pasa, parecería que nada ni nadie le podría poner un alto definitivo al temible Lord Caos y evitar que siguiera causando calamidades de proporciones casi apocalípticas.

¿O puede que sí? Porque en una ocasión se topó con el que fue durante mucho tiempo su adversario más poderoso y que de hecho casi le arrebató su vida en combate.

Había oído historias de que en el reino de Liki se encontraba un arma única en su tipo forjada por los mismos dioses y que solo puede ser empuñada por aquella persona que sea digna, y como él mismo se ve como el más grande guerrero que alguna vez haya existido, creyó ser digna de ella y no lo pensó demasiado en ir a reclamarla.

Teniendo que enfrentarse, como era de esperarse, contra los habitantes de ese reino. Como eran en su mayoría humanos promedio no representaban desafío alguno, pero no estaban solos ya que contaban con alguien que puso en peligro mortal tanto a los gemelos como a sus tropas:

El Guardián de Liki.

Se trataba de un hombre de dos metros y medio de estatura, enorme masa muscular, grandes botas, guantes de metal igual que sus pantalones no llevando nada que le cubra el torso mostrando sus propias cicatrices de lucha poseyendo un casco con visera en forma de pico que le cubría toda la cabeza y empuñando una gigantesca hacha-martillo era capaz de mandar a volar de un solo movimiento por los cielos a decenas de enemigos.

Siendo poseedor de una fuerza y resistencia físicas extremas junto con una increíble habilidad de lucha, rápidamente se volvió el obstáculo a superar para el cruel Lord que de nuevo necesitaba de la ayuda de su hermano para por lo menos aguantarle el paso.

-Por siglos enteros yo, Trent Boyett, el Guardían del reino de Liki y de la Espada Celestial, he cuidado este lugar de las fuerzas invasoras más terribles que puedan existir jamás echándome para atrás y no perdiendo ninguna sola pelea. ¡Y ESTA VEZ NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN!- intentó a golpear a los gemelos con su arma generando un violento temblor que sacudió a todo el reino porque ellos lograron eludirlo.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¡ASÍ ES COMO ME GUSTA! Que demuestres estar a la altura de esas palabras- Leo sonreía pasando una mano por su mejilla derecha en dónde tenía una profunda cortadura fresca.

Cuando peleó contra Lizzy esa vez, ella le pudo hacer un tajo en ese mismo cachete y con esta nueva herida ahora tenía una X en esa parte de la cara aumentando su ya de por sí intimidante semblante e impresión de los que lo vean al rostro no necesitando los poderes de Mésuda para dejarlos petrificados.

-Dejará de gustarte una vez que te haya reducido a menos que nada- el Guardián creó en una mano una esfera de energía y la golpeó con su arma enviándoselas.

Ellos trataron de detenerla y absorberla como lo hicieron en su lucha contra esa semidiosa, pero este ataque era tan poderoso que no se lo pudieron devolver y con mucho esfuerzo lo desviaron al cielo nocturno en dónde estalló despejando las nubes que lo cubrían todo.

-Esa explosión hubiera destruido todo este reino si no la hubiéramos desviado hacia arriba…- habló Leopold frotándose las manos que humeaban un poco.

-Vaya clase de guardián que eres al haber expuesto de ese modo a los que se supones debes proteger- se burlaba el lunático tronándose la muñeca derecha -y en vista de que peleando de este modo no podremos ganarte, no me dejas más opción que luchar usando también el poder de mi hermano. Míralo como un honor, en verdad son pocas las veces que un solo enemigo me hace tener que llegar hasta estos extremos.

-Me siento tan honrado- no iba a dejar que unieran sus dijes pero no los pudo detener porque cuando Leo combinó el suyo con el de Butters creó una barrera que lo empujó y tomase distancia -es increíble…- tendrá ese yelmo puesto, pero se podía notar el asombro que le dio ver el máximo poder del emisario del caos y de la ruina.

-Claro que soy increíble, por algo soy Lord Caos- estando ya transformado, se movió tan rápido que dejó atrás una imagen de sí mismo en el sitio en el que antes estaba de pie para conectarle un puñetazo en el estómago con tanta fuerza que le hizo vomitar sangre a través de su visera y le salpicara encima antes de retroceder y caer de rodillas sujetándose y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre llevo una capa azul a mis batallas en vez una roja para hacerme notar a mitad de una encarnizada contienda?- preguntó concentrando rayos en sus puños -porque al final del día terminará completamente roja con la sangre de mis enemigos.

Alzó un puño pegándole en el mentón, después le pateó el costado izquierdo, varios puñetazos más en el vientre, una patada ahora al lado derecho de la cabeza tirándolo a un lado para tomarlo de una pierna y girar creando un leve tornado enviándolo contra una gran edificación que se derrumbó y hacer que un millar de rayos le cayesen encima haciéndole gritar de la agonía.

-¿Todo acabó ya? Si es así, ese tipo es una gran decepción… ¿O será que nuestro jefecito es tan fuerte que le hace quedar como un completo debilucho?- se mofaba Dylan.

-¡RRRUUUAAARRRGGGG!- pero un bestial grito disipó todas esas descargas y creó una onda expansiva que mandó a volar a todos los que estaban cerca tanto a los ciudadanos como a los monstruos revelando al Guardían, que a pesar de todos esos ataques, no estaba herido de forma grave.

-No voy a tolerar esto por más tiempo. ¡AHORA MISMO LUCHARÉ USANDO TODAS MIS FUERZAS!

-Me gusta cómo suena eso- tronándose los nudillos Lord Caos se dispuso a seguir combatiendo.

-Pero no peleemos aquí. Luchemos dentro del coliseo en el centro del reino. Es el único lugar que podría resistir las fuerzas que se van a desatar a continuación porque la Espada Celestial está ahí y lo hace más resistente que cualquier otra estructura y así nadie más resultará herido.

-Así que ahí se encuentra esa dichosa arma divina, ¿Eh? Entonces hagamos esto, ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, DEJEN DE LUCHAR!- las bestias que seguían peleando contra esos pobres soldados humanos se detuvieron -te propongo un trato: lucharemos a puño limpio, sin armas y sin ayuda de factores externos y si yo pierdo la pelea mi ejército y yo nos iremos y nunca más regresaremos ni cobraremos algún tipo de venganza, pero si tú pierdes este reino y esa arma automáticamente serán míos, ¿Te parece bien?

-Por mí no hay problema, porque una vez que luche con todas mis fuerzas te haré pedazos y no quedará de ti ni siquiera tu despiadado espíritu.

Los dos estaban en medio de la arena de ese coliseo y en las gradas estaban presentes tanto los habitantes de Liki que oraban para que Trent resultara como el ganador como los monstruos que estaban ansiosos por poder ver en primera fila a su jefe luchar sin restricción alguna y sin que las fuerzas que desate los terminen por hacer polvo.

-Este lugar… emana una energía que nunca antes he sentido- dijo Henrietta.

-Ya estamos aquí, a pelear- apresuró Leo que se había quitado su capa dándosela a Butters.

-De inmediato, pero primero…- Trent se quitó el guante derecho y al dejarlo caer al piso lo dejó tanto a él como a los demás sorprendidos porque todo el coliseo tembló con violencia, lo mismo pasó cuando se quitó el otro guante, las botas y casco dejando al descubierto su rudo rostro de expresiones marcadas que a su vez posee una grotesca cicatriz como si le hubiesen quemado la parte superior de su perfil izquierdo -no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me obligó a pelear con todas mis fuerzas.

-Interesante, así que todo este tiempo habías luchado con esas cosas que te han estado limitando. Sin dudas esta será una lucha que será recordada por milenios enteros. ¡BAILEMOS!

Sin nada más que decir, ambos contendientes se acercaron corriendo estremeciendo el suelo con cada pisada y al estar frente a frente chocaron sus respectivos puños derechos liberando tanta fuerza cinética que los espectadores que estaban de pie cayeron como si una fuerte brisa los hubiera golpeado y las estructuras afuera del coliseo se sacudieron levemente.

Lord Caos junto los puños y los movió hacia arriba asestándole otro contundente golpe al mentón seguida de un puntapié al estómago y dio un leve brinco dándole un codazo en la frente que casi lo tumba, el Guardián de Liki lo tomó de una pierna y lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo antes de mandarlo a volar a nivel tierra de un puñetazo y se dispuso a perseguirlo corriendo y no darle chance para que caiga.

En pleno aire, Leo se hizo bola abrazando sus piernas para enderezarse y apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo creando una larga franja e impulsándose hacia adelante dándole un inesperado rodillazo en el rostro que detuvo su andar para sujetarle un brazo y hacerle pasar encima suyo estrellándolo violentamente contra el terreno y proseguir a pisotearle violentamente la cara con el pie diestro.

Trent le sujetó esa extremidad, y debido a que sus brazos son mucho más largos que los de un humano promedio, alzó el derecho pegándole en la quijada como él se lo había hecho y así incorporarse, pero sin dejar de sostenerlo del pie, haciendo estuviese de cabeza ante él y empezar a darle demoledores golpes en el torso con su mano libre.

Después de unos segundos, Leo le sujetó el puño con las dos manos para que una fuerte descarga recorriese todo su cuerpo y así hacerle retroceder para otra vez patearle el rostro y le diese la espalda para abrazarlo por detrás.

-¡DEMOS UN PEQUEÑO VIAJE!- inmediatamente hizo que los cuerpos de ambos estuviesen rodeados por una aura de rayos para impulsarse hacia arriba casi llegando hasta las nubes que los recibieron con más de esos potentes relámpagos para caer en picada como un cometa.

-¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL!- Trent trataba de liberarse a medida que se acercaban al suelo del coliseo.

-¡Como tú quieras!- Leo lo soltó para que siguiera de largo e impactara creando una explosión formando en gran cráter generando otro bestial sismo -eso sí tuvo que doler- lentamente descendió hasta el lugar del choque. Las personas estaban a la expectativa continuando orando.

-Sí esto termina así, entonces me decepcionaste a lo grande. Pero… ¿Por qué se está cerrando el techo del coliseo?- solo hasta ese momento se percató que el techo del lugar se estaba juntando muy despacio para formar un enorme domo.

-¡PAUNG!- tuvo que dejar eso de lado cuando el Guardián juntó sus manos creando una súper palmada cuya onda de impacto se enfocó solamente en él haciéndole cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos logrando apenas mantenerse en pie.

-¡Esto acabará cuando el alma de alguno de los dos abandone su cuerpo!- concentrando energía en sus puños dio un salto con la intención de caerle encima.

-¡CASI ME DISTE!- el ahora castaño retrocedió eludiendo su puño derecho que creó un sinnúmero de grietas que expulsaban descargas de energía y se agachó evitando el izquierdo para elevarse y darle una patada al rostro con las ambas plantas de ambos pies que estaban recubiertas de electricidad derrumbándolo.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- con sus poderes mentales arrancó grandes porciones del piso enviándoselas comprimiéndolo dentro de una cúpula que se achicaba a cada segundo.

-¡MALDITO!- soltando otro bestial grito Trent se deshizo de esa aplastadora cubierta para otra vez golpear el suelo ahora con ambos puños haciendo que una descarga lo recorriese y llegar hasta el hermano de Butters que no la pudo esquivar y gimiese adolorido como si lo quemaran, y aun así, se permitió sonreír sujetándose el pecho.

-¡VAMOS! ¡Sigamos así hasta que nuestros cuerpos no den para más y colapsen! Aunque personalmente desearía que esta lucha durase por siempre- en sus manos creó lo que parecían ser en los grilletes de electricidad y se los arrojó inmovilizándole tanto las muñecas como los tobillos dejándolo sin poder defenderse.

Inmediatamente comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna hasta que él rompió sus ataduras para sujetarle los puños y darle potentes rodillazos tanto al rostro como al abdomen devolviéndole todo el daño que le ha hecho.

Hasta que Leo se impulsó pasando por entre sus piernas, y como él aún lo agarraba de las manos, lo jaló haciéndole caer de nuevo por lo que los dos estaban tendidos en el piso y al incorporarse se golpearon en las caras con sus respectivos puños izquierdos volteándose las caras.

Al recuperarse sacudiendo las cabezas retomaron la lucha dándose con todo lo que tenían, usando cada gramo de experiencia en las diversas y difíciles batallas que han librado a lo largo de sus vidas para concretar objetivos que no podían ser más diferentes.

Uno matándose para proteger esa arma divina, el reino en el que ha vivido por siglos enteros y a cada uno de sus habitantes de las fuerzas del mal y el otro solo por complacer su inconmensurable ego y orgullo de guerrero y saciar su hambre de poder para volverse un dios todo poderoso para tener de rodillas a todos los reinos existentes y lo veneren como su nuevo y eterno amo y señor.

Si tan solo las personas que viven en otros lugares lejos de Liki hubieran sabido de lo que se llevaba adentro de ese coliseo también se habrían puesto a rezar y así tal vez, solo tal vez, cambiar el resultado de esta lucha entre colosos del poder.

Los dos sujetaron las manos del otro entrelazando los dedos empezando a forcejear. Sus cuerpos ya recubiertos de sangrantes heridas temblaban violentamente tratando de someter al otro rugiendo como bestias endiabladas y viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear.

Poco a poco el Lord, que ya no tenía armadura en el torso, comenzó a ceder y tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el piso no sabiendo por cuánto más iba a resistir porque su cuerpo estaba llegando a sus límites y el sudor y sangre que lo recubrían empezó a evaporarse.

-Este será tu final… maldito imbécil… la leyenda del temible Lord Caos terminará aquí… y con el pasar de los eones… nadie recordará tan siquiera que exististe volviéndote parte del olvido absoluto…- creyéndose ya superior y que tenía la lucha ganada, Trent ejerció más fuerza.

-Yo… yo soy el invencible Lord Caos, el guerrero más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido y el que algún día tendrá este mundo servido en bandeja plata. No perderé ante ti, ¡NI ANTE NADIE!- no contó con que su orgullo le daría las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse y hacer que sus rayos empezaran a quemarle las manos.

El Guardián abrió la boca para expulsar otro ataque de energía, pero Leo se impulsó hacia adelante dándole un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago e incorporarse golpeándole la quijada con la frente haciendo que eso saliese por la nariz y al echarse para atrás alzó el antebrazo derecho para protegerse de un puñetazo al rostro.

Con el puño izquierdo detuvo un rodillazo el pecho y al querer pegarle de nuevo en el mentón, Trent lo esquivó por centímetros y encajarle una patada en el abdomen que lo mandó contra una de las paredes internas del campo de batalla justamente debajo de las gradas en las que Butters y sus tropas presenciaban la pelea que se arrimaron para ver que si estaba bien.

Solo tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aire antes de girar a un lado evitando un pisotón que el gran rubio casi le dio al acercársele de un brinco. Rodó varios por el piso eludiendo cada una de las pisadas que el Guardián que eran como los terremotos más violentos que se hayan creado alguna vez hasta que se incorporó volándole unos dientes con otro golpe a la mandíbula con el puño izquierdo envuelto en electricidad al mismo tiempo que él unió las manos bajándolas para pegarle en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Derrótalo rápido, hermano, antes de que tu cuerpo sucumbe…- de las tropas de Caos, Leopold era el único que estaba orando mientras que los demás solo se limitaban a alabar su nombre.

-Me sorprende es que ese tipo pelee de igual a igual contra nuestro demente jefe. ¿De dónde salió un tipo así que pueda aguantarle una lucha a alguien que durante años ha acumulado las energías y habilidades especiales de diversos seres poderosos? ¿Acaso los dioses lo crearon con el único propósito de proteger esa dichosa arma divina y por eso es así de fuerte?- quiso saber Dylan.

-Lo que me asombra a mí es que este coliseo pueda aguantar tanto y los que estamos en las gradas no hayamos muerto enseguida por las fuerzas que se están librando en esta lucha. Si este lugar fuese como alguno de los coliseos o sitios en los que antes debíamos entretener a la plebe todos los aquí presentes habríamos muerto enseguida con ese primer choque de puños que se dieron, aunque no sé por cuánto más aguante- desde un inicio la general Lican se había cruzado de brazos tamboreando los dedos de la mano derecha no pudiendo disimular su angustia.

-¡SALUDO FRATERNAL!- extendiendo ambas manos cuyos dedos estaban en posición de garras, Leo una gran esfera eléctrica. Trent gruñó y de un contundente puñetazo la desvió a un muro.

-Como resiste ese malnacido… tengo que recargar fuerzas- estaba agotándose e intentó atraer rayos para recuperar energías pero ninguno le cayó encima porque el techo del estadio ya se había cerrado por completo -que… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- vio sus manos.

-Eres un grandísimo estúpido. ¿No lo habías notado antes? A medida que peleábamos el techo corredizo del coliseo se fue cerrando hasta que su interior fue aislado completamente del exterior, por lo que ya no podrás contar con el poder del rayo para recuperar fuerzas y eventualmente tu cuerpo sucumbirá al malgaste cayéndose pedazo a pedazo.

Esa revelación hizo rugir del coraje e impotencia a Leo. En más de una ocasión cuando siente que su propio Chi o fuerza vital se van mermando si pelea por mucho tiempo con el poder de ambos dijes combinados recurre a las energías de los rayos pare recuperar fuerzas y seguir luchando un poco más hasta vencer a su enemigo, pero ahora que está aislado completamente del mundo exterior y de ese elemento ya no tiene formas de reponer las fuerzas perdidas.

-Demonios… admito que demostraste ser más listo de lo que aparentas y no ser solamente un grandulón cabeza hueca como muchos otros contra los que he peleado- negándose a mostrar desesperación le sonrió con burla -pero ni creas que con eso ya me has vencido. Jamás he perdido una pelea usando mi poder y el de mi hermano combinados y mucho menos una batalla para quedarme adueñarme de alguna ciudad o reino ¡Y ESTA NO SERÁ LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PASE ESO!

Por más que se dispuso a seguir combatiendo, era más que evidente que su cuerpo no iba a durar por más tiempos y Trent comenzó a tener ventaja llegando a dejarlo inmovilizado contra el piso y molerlo golpeándolo con sus titánicas fuerzas sin tregua alguna hasta que también termino exhausto ya no pudiendo seguir luchando.

-Ya… ya has perdido- escupió un poco de sangre viendo el maltratado cuerpo de Lord Caos que tenía los ojos en blanco y sus venas y cabello volvieron a la normalidad indicando que su fiero espíritu ha pasado al Más Allá para ser juzgado por sus actos.

-¡SU AMO Y SEÑOR HA SIDO DERROTADO!- le dio la espalda para hablarle a los monstruos que comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí no pudiendo creer que en verdad ha perdido.

-¡HERMANO, NOOOO!- Leopold amañó con ir hasta él pero Henrietta y Dylan lo sujetaron apenas logrando contenerlo -por favor… ¡NO!- las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos celestes.

-Y de acuerdo al trato, todos ustedes deberán irse de Liki y jamás volver. Si alguien tiene algo que decir u oponerse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- ninguna de las bestias se atrevió a retarlo.

-¡YO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR!- increíblemente Lord Caos se levantó de dónde estaba tirado y lo atacó por sorpresa. Había fingido morir para que así él se distrajera y bajara la guardia.

Al agredirlo por la espalda colocó sus rodillas sobre sus hombros y le inmovilizó la cabeza pasando las manos por debajo de su quijada. Agitándose con violencia el Guardían intentó quitárselo de encima pero debido a la posición en la que el de nuevo peli-marrón estaba no lo lograba, y después de unos eternos segundos de violento forcejeo…

-¡IIIIHHHH AAARRRRGGGG!- usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Lord Caos le pudo arrancar por completo la cabeza del cuerpo haciendo que todos los espectadores pudieran ver su expresión de sufrimiento que no fue opacada por la expulsión de sangre que salió de su cuello.

-Has perdido, grandísimo estúpido… ahora tu reino y la Espada Celestial son míos al igual que tus impresionantes poderes… y en cuanto a ti, formarás parte de la colección de cabezas que he recolectado con los años…- acercó la cabeza arrancada a su rostro para hablarle como si todavía pudiera oírlo -¡SU GUARDIÁN HA CAÍDO ANTE MÍ! ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES AHORA ME PERTENECEN!- la empuñó en lo alto para que todos la pudieran ver.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- vociferó aterrado uno de los desdichados habitantes de Liki.

-SÍ, NUESTRO LÍDER LO VENCIÓ, ES EL MEJOR!- con estas palabras por parte de Doguie los guerreros del ejército de Caos comenzaron a ovacionarlo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Ah, santos dioses…- suspiró el segundo al mando pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende este resultado?- una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Henrietta por la pregunta irónica que hizo Dylan.

El sol comenzó a salir detrás de las lejanas montañas en la mañana siguiente iluminando un escenario que ya se ha visto como mil veces: una ciudad devastada por una cruda batalla cubierta por incontables cadáveres.

-Nada mejor que un bello amanecer que me permite apreciar lo que me costó tanto trabajo conseguir durante la noche…- respiró profundamente Leo la brisa mañanera que traía consigo el olor de la muerte al estar parado en un balcón del coliseo viendo toda la ciudad de Liki oyendo los gritos de las personas a la distancia tratando de evitar ser asesinadas por los monstruos al huir.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, hermano?- su gemelo intentaba por todos los medios posibles no oír esos pedido de ayuda al enfocarse solamente en su bienestar; a su lado estaba la dañara armadura de él que lentamente se estaba regenerando.

-Sí, perfectamente- miró sus manos con las que ha cobrado tantas vidas y cerró los puños a pesar de que estaba algo pálido y débil por esa pelea -ya era muy poderoso antes de enfrentarme a ese grandulón y ahora que sus poderes son míos, ¡Lo soy mucho más! Muy poco me falta para convertirme en un auténtico dios todopoderoso e invencible que regirá este mundo con puño de hierro para siempre. Aunque en cierto sentido es una pena porque si en verdad me vuelto en un dios que nunca podrá ser vencido jamás volveré a tener a un enemigo a mi altura que me haga disfrutar de la emoción de una reñida pelea.

-Solo espero que por allá afuera aún queden dignos adversarios que me den más emocionantes contiendas, y si no, siempre estarán ahí arriba las "grandes deidades" que disfrutan de ver como los que los veneran sufren de las formas más atroces a los que algún día también espero enfrentar y demostrarles que un ser que nació mortal pudo a base de esfuerzo propio y comenzando desde lo más bajo estar a su nivel y superarlos- tanta era su euforia y satisfacción por haberle ganado a Trent que era capaz de decir sacrilegios y blasfemias de tal magnitud.

-La noticia de la derrota del Guardián de Liki manos suyas no se demorará en expandirse a la velocidad del viento. Si en verdad queda por ahí alguien que le pueda plantar cara lo pensará dos veces antes de retarlo o le orará de todas las maneras posibles a los dioses en caso de que usted vaya a su búsqueda. Así que no se sorprenda si pasa siglos enteros antes de tener otra lucha como la que tuvo anoche- carcajeó ligeramente por este comentario de Henrietta.

-Y bien… ¿No debería adueñarse de la Espada Celestial ya? Veamos si en verdad es tan poderosa como lo dicen las leyendas y chismes- le recordó Dylan con algo de pereza al estar cansado por esa noche tan agitada.

-Ah, claro. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?- con sus poderes mentales atrajo su ya totalmente reparada armadura haciendo que las piezas flotaran y encajaran entre sí sobre su cuerpo -ven, Butters. Veamos nuestro premio.

-Como digas, hermano- él dejó que ellos se adelantara un poco para así arrimarse desde el mismo balcón apreciando el tan lamentable escenario.

Suspiró pesadamente para frotarse la delgada corona dorada sobre su cabeza y ver su dije.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirán así?

¿Cuántas más vidas tendrá que cobrar Leo para sentirse completamente satisfecho?

¿Cuántos más tentadores obstáculos se le pondrán enfrente que lo llevarán a arriesgar su vida y fortalecerán al ser superados?

¿Cuántas veces más le orará a las grandes deidades todas las noches para que suceda algo que le ayude a corregir su endemoniada forma de ser y mejore de alguna forma?

¿Por cuánto tiempo más deberá mantener silencio, mirar a otro lado y guardarse sus opiniones para sí mismo no siendo capaz de meter la mano al fuego para que ningún otro inocente sea asesinado por su espada?

¿Ese sería el eterno destino de ambos hasta que él logre sus objetivos o de la nada surja un alguien que le ponga un acto definitivo a sus nefastas acciones?

De entre las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su mente, la última que tuvo cuando vio al Astro Rey que parecía un gran ojo de fuego que los observa y juzga fue:

 _ **¿QUÉ LES DEPARARÁ EL MAÑANA?**_

 **Último capítulo de esta historia completado el 10/11/2019.**

 **Y así es como finaliza la historia de origen del temible y legendario Lord Caos, con un capítulo que tiene la increíble cantidad de 18870 mil palabras, ¡ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS!**

 **Perdón si quedó así de grande, pero como ha pasado con los dos anteriores, debía mostrar ciertos elementos importantes que no los podía pasar por alto. Con estos 3 últimos capítulos tan súper largos resumí cosas que normalmente me hubiesen costado 30 capítulos en mostrar, lo que es una pena porque no pude indagar más a fondo tanto en sus aventuras y demás experiencias que los siguieron cambiando sino también en sus enemigos.**

 **Especialmente los que son personajes canónicos de la serie como Josh que naturalmente su alias del Caballero Oscuro me inspiré en el Caballero Negro, Lizzy que es más que obvio de quién me inspiré XD Lola basándome en Medusa y Trent, qué para darle un giro al asunto, en vez de ser un bastardo desalmado como lo es en la serie aquí era un poderoso guardián encargado de cuidar ese reino y todo lo que este contiene. Así que apuradamente mostré leves vistazos de cómo fueron sus vidas y porqué son como son no llegando a aprovecharlos al máximo como tenía originalmente pensado hacer.**

 **Pese al gran alivio que me da por fin acabar con uno de mis fics inconclusos, no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal por finalizar la historia del que es hasta el momento uno de los mejores antagonistas que he logrado crear en todos mis años en Fan Ficción, y no solo eso, sino porque también había pensado en hacer fics sobre las vidas de otros personajes de Empire Wars que también han tenido mucha importancia ahí, como de Henrietta y Dylan que son de los personajes secundarios de mayor relevancia y varios más pero que desgraciadamente solo permanecerán guardados en mi loca cabeza.**

 **Es por eso que puse ciertos cameos aquí sobre algunos de esos personajes como el rey elfo pelirrojo o ese niño estúpido llamado Randy que son más que obvios de quienes se tratan XD**

 **Aunque no está del todo perdido eso de mostrar algún día los demás Spin Off de EW porque pensaba en convertir ese fic como escrito original, después de todo, creo que tiene el potencial de volverse una historia estilo fantasía medieval más o menos decente al no estar atada de ningún modo al Canon de South Park tomándome muchas libertades.**

 **Y si se preguntan cómo continuaron las vidas de Leo y de Butters después de la derrota del Guardián de Liki, les invito a leer Empire Wars en donde ellos seguirán siendo sometidos a todo tipo de situaciones que los podrán cambiar tanto bien como para mal junto con los que a fuerza se volverán sus aliados :O**


End file.
